The Heart of Redemption
by AsgardianBlade
Summary: An old evil in a new form threatens the citizens of Storybrooke. Can the town get past their differences to come together to defeat this new threat? Or will the resulting changes to the timeline sabotage their chances? (Set immediately after the S3 finale. There are many subtle and not so subtle changes to canon as I'm creating my own.)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**A/N: I am a long time writer, but this is my first posting to FF. **

**This isn't exactly the story I set out to tell when I started this little journey almost a year ago. My intention was OutlawQueen with a twist. My muse had other ideas. While the story is about that pairing among others, the central relationship that grew in the telling was a surprise even to me. **

**Excluding this prologue, the timeline is set at the very beginning of season 4, but I created my own AU of events after (and before) Hook and Emma's Most Excellent Adventure. **

**To close, I'd like to give a shout out to_ Manhattanite._ Without her encouragement and constant prodding this idea would still be floating around in my head somewhere. Also, I'd like to thank my good friend _lovesthesea_ for reading, editing and generally helping me along the path to becoming a better writer.**

**AB**

* * *

_Prologue_

December 11, 2011

It was very late or very early depending on one's definition. But the pounding on her door and the ringing of her doorbell was insistent. Stumbling out of bed, the mayor reached for her silken robe draped loosely over the chair by her bed. Slipping into the garment, she moved quickly towards her bedroom door. Upon entering the hall, she saw Henry standing wide-eyed at the foot of the curved staircase.

"Henry," Regina says softly, coming down the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, she could see their late night "guest" through the front door sidelite, illuminated in the bright moonlight. "It's just the sheriff. Why don't you go back to bed while I see what's so urgent that Graham felt the need to wake us at this hour."

Henry nodded, appearing a little dazed from having been jolted out of his sleep so abruptly. The distance that had grown between them didn't exist in that moment, he was just her little boy again. He looked up at her, innocence personified and smiled. It had been so long since his smiles had been for her. She could feel the tears coming as she ran her hand through his hair. "Ok, Mom. Umm... just yell if you need backup or, you know... anything."

Regina's low chuckle set her son at ease. For that moment, the strain between them disappeared and he didn't pull away from her. "I'll keep that in mind. You have school tomorrow so try and go back to sleep." Kissing Henry on the forehead, she quickly hugged him. He hugged her back, then turned, headed up the stairs and into his room. Satisfied he was obeying her, she sedately descended the foyer stairs to the front door.

Her eyes narrowed upon opening it to indeed discover the town sheriff, her onetime lover, standing there wide-eyed and upset.

"I know what you did, Madame Mayor. I know who you are... _I remember_." Graham spoke as soon as she had the door cracked.

"Sheriff. I'm at a loss to understand what you are talking about and I'm not in the greatest of moods after having had my sleep so rudely interrupted. So unless you start explaining yourself—"

"I remember, Your Majesty. All of it. I'm just…having trouble reconciling it with who you are now. Or at least who I think you are, " Graham's face had a pained and confused look, his eyes darting around Regina, but never looking directly at her. He continued in that same intense tone. "I mean, I remember you sending me after Snow White, I remember you taking my heart… I remember ... _us_. Was all of it a lie?"

Regina stood there with no expression on her face, her dark eyes unreadable in the dim light that spread ominously across the foyer. "Come into the living room, Graham. You obviously need to sit and calm down. I don't know what you mean or why you're saying these things, but clearly, you need to get it off your chest... whatever 'it' is."

She turned and moved into the living room, knowing the man would follow her, he couldn't help it. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked innocently enough.

"No, but, thank you." Graham was breathing heavily. "Wait, on second thought, can I have some water please?"

Regina nodded, motioned to the sofa and exited briefly to return with a glass of cold water. Handing it to Graham, she sat down besides him and angled herself so she could better observe the handsome man. Graham greedily downed the glass and set it on a coaster sitting on the sofa table.

"You're addled enough to come barging into my home at this unholy hour, won't look me in the eye while accusing me of being some 'evil queen' by sending you after 'Snow White', but you have the presence of mind and manners to put your empty glass on a coaster?" Regina stated amused. Her calm demeanor belied the fear forming in the pit of her stomach. She had to try to change his mind. She poured on the sensual charm, hoping to convince him he was just having a bad dream ... or psychotic breakdown.

"Graham, whatever has put you into this state? You know you can talk to me." Regina leaned forward and put her hand on the distraught man's arm. "You know, it sounds very much like you've been listening to Henry and his obsession with that book of his. He's only a child and it's a child's prerogative to believe in fairy tales... to believe in magic. But you Graham?"

Graham jerked back as if her touch and her words had physically shocked him. "I'm sorry, Regina," as he finally looked into her dark eyes. "These images are so confusing but yet feel... so real. I followed a white wolf, it showed me things, it looked into my mind, my soul..." His voice trailed off, but his eyes never left Regina's.

To her credit, Regina didn't let any of her roiling emotion touch her eyes, but she was conflicted as what to do about Graham's accusations. She had actually grown fond of him, in her own way, since their arrival in Storybrooke. There was only one other person she trusted more, one that her decision concerning Graham would greatly affect.

It didn't hurt that she controlled his heart. Still, it would pain her greatly to destroy him. She just couldn't risk him exposing her. She had too much at stake and had worked too hard to get where she was.

Then there was Henry. She could feel him slipping away from her as well. All because Emma Swan had come to town. Piece by piece that woman seemed intent on taking everything from her. Now it seemed Graham was slipping through her fingers. Torn on what to do, she decided to gamble on their friendship and the feelings she knew her former Huntsman had for her.

"Graham, do you trust me?" Regina asked, holding his gaze with her eyes.

"I don't know... I want to... I want to believe that I can, but…" Graham broke off, looking down at his hands which were loosely clasped on his knees.

Regina made a decision in that instance, one she hoped she wouldn't regret. She had come too far, and if she couldn't control Graham, she would have to kill him. The only other path was if he chose to say nothing of his own free will… or for a price.

She placed her hand over both of Graham's. "Let me ask you to do something that may clear this up. Will you meet me at my vault tomorrow around nine o'clock? I have to drop Henry off at school and then I'll make myself available to you for as long as you need until you feel better about whatever this is that you think you remember."

Staring at her hand on his, Graham smirked and gave a half-hearted smile. "If these are memories, and they are true, I'm going to be placing myself at the mercy of the Evil Queen." He swallowed and looked back up at her. "But since we've been here, in Storybrooke, from the time you adopted your son, you've been different from the image of you I have in my head. You've been happy. Please Regina, for the love you have for Henry… I need the truth. I just don't want to have to die to get it."

Regina was actually speechless, which for her was saying something. She stared at him surprised before she could formulate a response. She decided to take a chance, after all, when she had him alone in the vault, she could always change her mind.

"All right, I'll help you get your answers… on the condition that you don't betray me. If you do Graham, it won't end well," she stated in a soft voice. She wasn't threatening, just stating the facts. "Since Ms. Swan arrived in town, people are turning against me. I've done nothing to deserve it. My own son believes I'm this 'Evil Queen'. So, I would very much like to believe I can trust you. It would … actually mean a lot to me to be able to do so."

Graham continued to hold her gaze, then closing his eyes, he let out the breath he was holding and nodded. "Ok, I will meet you at your vault in the morning. I'm really sorry for waking you. I'll go now."

He put one hand on Regina's then stood up and let himself out the door.

Regina wouldn't sleep the rest of the night. She had a fondness for her Huntsman, she genuinely hoped he wouldn't let her down. What surprised her most, was that her heart ached at the very thought of crushing his.

{End of Prologue}


	2. Ch 1: The Heart of the Truest Believer

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**(A/N: Yeah, I completely stole this chapter title.)**

* * *

_The Heart of the Truest Believer_

_May 11, Evening_

_(Three and a half years later)_

Regina stood eyes-wide, stunned at the scene unfolding before her eyes. It was history repeating itself as a horrible feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She didn't recognize the younger woman, but she knew by Roland's reaction and Robin's whisper of the stranger's name exactly who she was. She stood there, unable to speak, with a similarly stunned Deputy Sheriff Emma Swan.

Regina's night had begun pleasantly, having dinner with Robin and Roland, then relaxing in front of the fireplace with her new beau while his son entertained himself with one of Henry's old video games. She was enjoying getting more familiar with every contour, every curve of Robin's ruggedly handsome face, not to mention his strong lips and mouth, when the sound of her doorbell interrupted them. Sighing, she got up and answered the door to find Graham, who at least had the decency to look sheepish when Robin came down the entryway steps behind her. After apologizing profusely to the couple, Graham informed the mayor of the fantastical trip that Hook and Emma had taken through Zelena's now closed time portal. He mentioned they had returned with a young woman, but was unclear on many of the details.

Regina knew the spell Zelena had cast was a treacherous one, one that could have far reaching ramifications beyond what was currently obvious. So after Graham left, she, Robin and Roland had wandered over to Granny's for some ice cream and information. She needed to learn all she could about this woman and how her appearance had changed things. Regina was under no illusions that something wasn't different, the "grandfather paradox" was in full force in any discussion of time travel. Storybrooke's family tree was convoluted enough as it stood so she was anxious to ensure none of its fairly twisted branches had broken off. She never imagined what the woman's identity would ultimately cost her.

Upon entering Granny's Diner, Robin and Roland grabbed a table as Regina spotted Emma, who was already on her way over to speak to the mayor. After a moment discussion, Emma waved to the mystery woman who slowly came toward them. Regina could see the anger in her eyes, the distrust in her stance and it didn't surprise the former queen in the least. She was about to speak when her world was shattered by hearing Robin utter the woman's name. _Marian._ The name of his dead wife. She stood speechless as Robin jumped up and hugged the woman tightly to him and Roland grabbed the woman around her leg.

Regina stared, immobile, her happiness torn from her once again. Only recently she had begun to hope that it was truly possible to move beyond her past. She believed she had found someone who could see her as Regina, not the Evil Queen. Someone who maybe, just maybe, could love her and give her the happy ending she had yearned for her whole life. Someone, too, that she could love in return wholeheartedly, without fear.

Now, in an eye blink, her dream evaporated like smoke, rising up and floating away...torn from her once again at the hands of a _Charming._ Not only was fate a fickle mistress, she was cruel beyond belief. Regina's blackened heart clenched in her chest and she was barely able to breathe. Slowly, she turned to face the woman who had delivered this nightmare to her without understanding or caring about the consequences. _ All magic comes with a price._ It seemed to Regina that she was always the one left to pay that price whether she was responsible for the magic or not.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma said. "I didn't know, I couldn't leave her… you were going to have her ... well, us … executed!"

"What?" Regina whipped back at Emma, her eyes burning. "What do you mean executed?"

"I was a prisoner, along with Marian, in your dungeon, we were to be executed the next morning, I couldn't leave her to die," Emma said defensively. She held the former Queen's gaze for a moment longer, before looking off. "I couldn't…"

"Executed?" Regina said in a tight, low voice. "I've never seen her before in my life! And trust me, anyone I actually locked in my dungeon? I remember their deaths. Most of them haunt my dreams. So tell me, Ms. Swan... why I don't remember her? And then tell me ... why … I don't…remember..._you?_"

Regina stepped up into the deputy's personal space, brown eyes blazing, hiding her anger, her pain, wrapping it in the deathly quiet of her voice. "You are just like your mother. I sincerely hope, for all our sakes, you didn't bring anything else back with you."

Bitter emotion welled up inside of her. She had to get away before she lost the last vestige of control she possessed. Unwilling to give her detractors any satisfaction, Regina rushed into the safety of the darkness outside.

* * *

Ruby watched the exchange between the two women. She understood immediately the implications of the mystery woman's appearance for her friend. The party was still in full swing, no one really noticing the tension between the sheriff's deputy and town's mayor. Ruby looked over at the newly reunited couple with their son. Robin appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable, but Roland was happily sitting on his mother's lap filling her ears with his enthusiastic ramblings. Uneasy with the situation and all the noise bombarding her heightened senses, she looked around the diner for the one person she knew might could raise the spirits of the distressed former queen. She spotted the object of her search perched on a stool at the end of the counter eating ice cream. Or rather, he was picking at it, which wasn't at all like him.

Ruby ignored several calls for attention from the partygoers as she made her way over to the youngster and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey." She spoke directly in his right ear to get his attention while she moved to his left side.

Henry looked up, around, then caught up to her, smiling. Obviously preoccupied, he continued working on the sculpture he was designing out of his frozen dessert.

"Wanna tell me why you're building a castle out of Rocky Road?" she asked him. He put his spoon down, still not meeting her gaze.

"Will you help me," he countered. "Right now, you're probably the only one who can."

"This has to do with your Mom doesn't it? You saw what happened."

"Yeah, and we need to go find her. She can't be taking this very well." He nodded toward Sherwood Forest's famous couple. "He's supposed to be her soulmate, her True Love. And now, she's had one more thing taken from her. And it's Emma's fault… it's just … wrong."

Henry's bluntness could be brutal at times, fortunately for Emma, she wasn't paying them any mind to see, much less hear how upset Henry was. Ruby smiled at him, not really surprised they were on the same wavelength. "Amazing. That is exactly why I came over to talk to you. I'm worried about her too."

"You're worried about _her_? Or worried about what she might do?"

"Henry, I know you know this, but Regina is not going to revert to Evil Queen status now. She's just hurting." Ruby sighed as she ran her hand through her dark hair. "She's done so much for this town, even if no one else sees it. I know how hard she's trying, how far she's come… and I know Emma didn't mean to do anything to hurt her. This really sucks."

"Yeah, I know, I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing Emma did, but it doesn't change anything. Mom doesn't need to be alone. Ruby, we need to find her."

"Yeah, we do. So, will you come with me? Help me track her?"

Henry nodded. "Please... yes! She trusts you. I know you've been my Mom's friend for a long time, I remember you and Graham coming over for dinners when I was a kid. She was always comfortable with you, more than anyone I ever saw her with. I didn't understand when I found out who she was, it was all black and white, heroes and villains, nothing in between. But you saw the good in her long ago before anyone else. You gave her a chance when no one else did... including me." He hung his head at that last admission and she knew it was a hard one for him. "I've missed you Ruby, and it's my own stupid fault. You were right about her."

"Yes, I was. But… you remembered what a great Mom she's been to you. You've turned into a wonderful, caring young man and that isn't because of Emma, Snow, or Charming. It's because of your Mom. She loves you more than anything… or anyone." Ruby smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I've missed you too."

She glanced around. "Granny can handle this crowd, we're mostly doing refills. So, was Emma supposed to take you home? Will she let you leave with me?"

"I'm not going to tell her, I'll text her once we've left to let her know I'm with you and you're taking me. I don't think she'll mind. She's probably worried about upsetting Mom further, but I'd rather not take the chance. What's that saying? 'Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission?' "

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you got it. Let me tell Granny what we're up to and that I'll be out for however long it takes. Meet you out front, Henry." Ruby moved off just as Henry jumped down from the stool and grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Ruby." Releasing her, he wove his way through the crowd, then disappeared out the door.

Smiling to herself, she informed Granny what she and Henry were up to. Granny's face relaxed and she didn't argue. Ruby realized then that her grandmother was concerned too. As she headed out the door after the youngster, Ruby could only hope that Regina's beloved son could be that lifeline that she needed right now. For if he couldn't, it was likely no one could.

* * *

Emma sat at a table outside the diner staring at nothing. She knew Regina was right, she'd taken a great risk bringing the woman back. She also knew she wouldn't change what she had done. One simple decision had caused tremendous joy … and equal pain. She resisted the urge to follow Regina, it wouldn't help until the woman had a chance to cool off, hoping that she could. Regina had made great strides in overcoming her darker self. Emma feared her spur of the moment decision would result in more than saving the life of a simple maid. It could culminate in the rebirth of the Evil Queen, and that would be catastrophic to the entire town.

"Are you ok, Swan?" Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones, spoke softly as he took the seat beside her. She couldn't reply, fighting the sick feeling in her gut and the tears threatening to spill down her face. She sat for several moments with no reaction to his question. Thankfully, he made no move to touch her nor did he try to fill the silence with unwelcomed platitudes.

"No, not really." Her voice trembled as the simple act of speaking fueled the turmoil churning inside her. "How did this happen? I was so stupid, I should have listened!"

"Whether or not I agree, I can't say that you made the wrong decision, Swan. It's not in you to make a different one." Hook's quiet voice caused her to seethe inside.

Getting to the root of the issue, Emma exploded. "But Regina has come so far! After everything we'd been through, all the crap, I was beginning to consider her ... a friend, sort of. We were at least getting along! I knew the risks of bringing that woman with us, I knew it and ignored it. I've ruined Regina's chance at happiness… just like my mother."

"Emma, we don't know that this will change anything. One thing I do know, something I began to see on our little excursion into Neverland. I began to see a side of Regina I never would have believed existed. She was able to grow beyond her anger and her hate, beyond the manipulations of her mother, the crocodile and her husband… you know, your grandfather, the king, … just in case you forgot."

He must have caught the look of incredulity on her face because he cleared his throat before continuing his exaltation of the former queen's character. "Sorry love. Anyway, as I was saying...oh, where was I? Oh yes. Umm… does it excuse the evil that she perpetrated on the kingdom? Well no, of course not. She and I did some inexplicably cruel and nasty things against, if not to each other. But we've moved beyond that hate now. What I observed when we were fighting Pan was a woman who understood love, or at least what love looked like. She sees it every time she looks at the face of her son. The same son that rejected her as the Evil Queen. And yet, she still loved him and fought to get him back. I won't even mention the whole 'giving him up forever to break Pan's curse thereby saving the citizens of the Storybrooke' escapade. One you benefited from because she gave you and Henry a wonderful life in New York."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You absolutely suck at pep talks. This is supposed to make me feel better? Newsflash… it isn't working! Oh yeah, you left out the part where I took Henry away from her in the first place. I had no idea what pain I caused her back then. I'm sure there's some other despicable acts I committed thinking I had the right because I had broken the curse and I was the savior."

"Emma, I'm simply pointing out some things for you to consider. There are no true heroes as there are no true villains. We are all products of our pasts and Regina is no different. Neither are you. It's how we choose to deal with our pasts, our adversity if you will, that shapes who we become. Some of us just do a better job of it… ", Hook pointed to her before continuing, "...than others obviously." He finished the statement by gesturing to himself.

Leaning forward, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. Emma didn't fight the touch, on the contrary she discovered she wanted it. "You felt the need to rescue that woman and you did. The consequences be damned. The old Regina would have incinerated you on the spot. The new Regina? Well, that Regina threw valid arguments in your face and left the building… a building that's still standing I might add."

Emma teared up as she looked at him and spoke, her voice breaking. " 'I've always believed that evil isn't born, it's made.' Regina told me that once and only now do I really get it. She was talking about herself. I'm just one more person piling on to bring her down. As you've so eloquently reminded me, what chance did she _ever_… really have?"

"Emma, your intentions were honorable. I've only reminded you of how far Regina has come. I think I know you well enough to know your mind is trying to fix this, but this is no easy fix. You're going to have to give Regina time, love. However, I do believe there is one person that can help our distraught former queen with his mere presence."

"Henry." Emma spoke his name so softly as to have not spoken at all. At Hook's last words, her thoughts focused on her son. No, Regina's son. In her heart, she knew Henry would be who Regina would need to help her through this pain. "You're right, about everything, no matter how hard it is to hear." She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I'll go talk to him, convince him he should stay with Regina. He's been asking to spend more time with her lately anyway and I owe it to both of them to let him. Truth is, I don't have any legal rights to keep him from her, he's her son, not mine. Crazy fairy tale land laws don't apply here."

Hook nodded in agreement. "Well, I wasn't going to bring that up, but now that you mentioned it—"

"Shut up, pirate, you've berated me enough already!" Emma scowled as Hook laughed, obviously recognizing that she really wasn't angry at him. They both rose from their chairs and Emma stopped him before he could move away.

"Thank you. For a rapscallion, thieving pirate, you're not too bad at this consoling crap." Her heart felt a little lighter now that she had a plan of sorts.

"I prefer dashing and devilishly handsome," Hook responded to her compliment, his smile taking up his entire face.

As they moved toward the diner, Henry came barreling out, looking down at his phone, while frantically punching buttons.

"Henry?" Emma had moved to catch him before he crashed into her.

"Ummm… Hi?" Henry looked like a rabbit in a trap which immediately pinged Emma's radar.

"Ok, kid, what's going on?"

"I ...I was just sending you a text," Henry said as Ruby approached them.

Placing both hands on the youngster's shoulders, Ruby's tone of voice as she addressed Emma brooked no argument. "Henry and I are going to find his Mom. He will be with me the whole time so you don't need to be concerned. Once we meet up with Regina, I'll leave him with her."

Emma studied the woman. She didn't care for Ruby's attitude, but given that she was Regina's closest friend, she couldn't blame her. She knew Henry was in good hands with the young woman so she nodded. "I know this doesn't help, but I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Regina."

Ruby's glare softened. "I believe you, but it doesn't fix anything does it?"

"No, but if I can do anything to help, please tell me. I know I'm the last person she wants to see, but I sincerely mean that. Henry, stay with Ruby, don't get creative with Operation 'whatever you're going to end up calling this'. Ruby, please let me know when you find her."

Ruby nodded as she and Henry took off down the street.

"Well, that went well," said Hook as they watched the pair disappear into the night.

"All things considered, I have to agree. I need to get out of here so I'm going to tell Snow and David goodnight."

Suddenly, a chill swept over them and they both shivered.

"Well, that was eerie." Hook looked as confused as she felt. Shaking his head, he turned back to her. "Go on then, I'll wait for you here."

"So you're going to walk me home, huh?" Emma grinned at him.

"I can be your knight in shining black leather if need be," Hook said laughing.

As Emma turned to re-enter the diner, another chill blew across leaving her bewildered as to its source. "Are we supposed to be having a cold snap?"

"No idea, love, but that was a decidedly ominous feeling," Hook remarked while looking around.

As Emma went to tell her family she was leaving, she observed the man stare long and hard into the darkness. She wondered if he felt the same inexplicable feeling of dread come over him that had suddenly come over her.

* * *

Ruby and Henry walked silently together down the street toward the docks. Not finding Regina at the manor, they backtracked to the diner and found her car parked across and down the street. Retracing their steps, Ruby picked up her scent and they headed off.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ruby unerringly followed the distinctive fragrance of her friend.

"I'm not sure what to say when we find her. I haven't treated her right and all she's ever done is love me. I know that now and I've tried to be a better son, but I still feel so …"

"Bratty? Punky? Jerky? Slimy? How 'bout lowest of the low?" Ruby came back laughing. Henry gave her a pointed look, but she knew she'd hit a nerve. She also knew he was genuinely remorseful so she gave the kid a break. Running her hand through his hair, she chuckled while pulling him to her in a one-armed hug.

It wasn't long before she spotted their quarry and steered her young charge toward his mother. "There she is." Ruby nodded at the figure leaning against the dock railing. Regina seemed lost in thought, her unfocused gaze caught by the gentle lapping of the water against the pilings. Ruby stopped and turned Henry to face her. "So ... think about how much she means to you and how much she's hurting. You may be the only one who can help her now."

"Thanks Ruby."

She smiled and watched him walk to his mother. Regina turned at her son's approach, her eyes full of tears and questions.

Ruby watched Regina smile sadly at her son and hug him. Regina spotted her and Ruby felt the thanks that Regina conveyed in that single look. Nodding to her, Ruby stood watching, a stalwart sentinel ensuring mother and son were not disturbed.

She hadn't wanted to alarm Henry, but her wolf senses were signaling an alert. She had an uneasy feeling of being watched and as a natural hunter, this disturbed her greatly. She looked around, unable to see much, even with her acute senses, but she chose to remain between the two talking quietly on the dock and the increasing danger she felt rising behind her.

Not wanting to alarm Regina or Henry, she sent a quick text to Graham to meet her there while being mindful as to whether something or someone was out of place. Then she settled down to watch and wait for his arrival.

* * *

Regina was surprised but pleased to have her son's arms wrapped around her right now. She derived so much comfort from him being there with her, not to mention Ruby came with him to track her down.

She appreciated the younger woman who she had come to love and respect a great deal. Graham and Ruby were the closest thing to family she had besides Henry. She knew she could count on both when she needed them. Even Granny had softened towards her, most likely due to Ruby's influence, but she appreciated and respected the grand dame of Storybrooke. It was odd, considering their history, but it was something she had decided not to question. It brought her great solace to have them on her side, especially considering Ruby had been Snow's best friend in the Enchanted Forest.

At one time, it would have brought her great pleasure to rub their friendship in Snow's face. However, in trying to be a better person, that was one more past pleasure she was willing to let go especially since that wasn't the reason she and Ruby were friends. She genuinely enjoyed the younger woman's company. They had an interesting, if not complicated history, dating from the time before the first curse. Graham became a bonus companion when he started dating Ruby a few years back. Considering how she had manipulated him in the past, it was an unexpected but welcome relationship.

Looking away from her friend, she smiled as she looked down at her son. She knew him very well and could see he was upset. "Henry, what's troubling you?"

He hesitated before barreling forward as only an almost teenager would do. "I hate what's happened, I hate what that woman being here has done to you." The anger she heard in his voice felt like hammer blows. "It's not fair! You've done so much to change that you deserve to be happy! You deserve your happy ending." He buried his face in his mother's shoulder overcome with the emotions of injustice he obviously felt on her behalf.

Regina was floored. She never expected Henry to take her side in this considering he had done everything to push her away. Despite these past few days when he spent more time with her, talked and shared things with her, seemed so happy that she had found Robin, she still couldn't believe she had him back. That he really loved her. Until now. The evidence was wrapped in her arms with his face buried in her chest, distraught over her pain.

Regina kissed him on the top of his head. "I love you more than anything, Henry. That is all I know right now and that is all I believe. I'm trying so hard not to be the villain, so hard to be worthy of being your mother, to be worthy of a second chance..." her voice broke.

"Mom, you are worthy and you're not the villain. That was the Evil Queen and you're not her." He smiled up at her.

Staring into her son's eyes, she saw the sincerity there. "I wish you were right. Except for you, I've experienced nothing that would have me believe that I will ever find happiness. I thought I had finally escaped my past, and then…"

"No! Mom! I believe you can have your happy ending. Remember what I told you before the final battle with Zelena?" Henry was insistent. " '_Once Upon A Time you were a villain, Mom, but you've changed. You're a hero now and defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now you need to believe too. ' ** _I do believe in you. Please Mom, please believe in yourself."

As Henry spoke, his love and faith in her showed clearly in his eyes. Regina felt the tears forming, but she refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down against his.

She remembered her mother's last words to her, that she, Regina, _was enough_. Henry's words were a balm to her battered heart, soothing away some of the distress. _Henry_ could be enough, she knew beyond any doubt, but he had pulled so far away recently, she couldn't cling to him and hope to survive no matter how much she wanted. Instead, she stood up straight while never breaking eye contact.

"So much has happened... my happy ending has always been taken from me and now, it's so far beyond my reach as to be a dream..." Regina didn't want to break down in front of her son, but her walls were crumbling fast.

Henry reached up and touched her face, his bright blue eyes gazing into hers.

"I have faith in you. I believe that you are changing and want to be a good person. I know you love me and would do anything for me. You will find happiness! You will find your happy ending. And I'm not the only one who has faith in you." She was reasonably certain he meant Ruby and Graham. Their home had become a safe place for Henry to go when things got too messy between her and the Charmings. Ruby and Graham had earned her trust in so many ways and she had given them hers in return. She didn't know of anyone in her life she relied on more.

Henry smiled at her with his open, impish grin, again repeating his mantra. "If you believe with all your heart, you can find happiness! You can find True Love...and Mom? You are worth it. You have killed the Evil Queen. She's gone."

"So, if I'm not the Queen, then who am I?" She was interested if not concerned as to how he would answer her.

He simply said, "You're Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, my Mom… and my hero."

"Henry…" Regina was speechless against the force of Henry's words.

"More than anything... please believe that I love you and... I'm proud to be your son." With those words, he broke his gaze and grabbing her around her waist, hugged her tight.

She lost the battle of holding her tears in check. She hugged her son to her, the vise around her heart loosening as the tears fell unchecked. Maybe, just maybe, there was a happy ending for her. If only in regaining the trust and love of her son, then it truly _would be enough_.

* * *

She was watching from the darkness as the two conversed. She had seen the Queen leave the diner and followed her staying in the shadows. The awareness of the wolf child was annoying, but nothing she couldn't disguise.

Her excitement at hearing of the Queen's dilemma was great. The Queen had taken everything from her and the Queen would be made to pay for it. She knew her weakness was the boy wrapped in her arms and she began to formulate a plan. She was here now, a place never of her choosing, a place that she had come to despise. She was trapped here, but she could still enact her revenge against the woman who had caused her pain.

In her excitement, her aura caused a pervasive chill to sweep through, alerting the two at the dock and their guardian protector.

Careless.

The woman faded into the darkness, returning to her lair, laying plans to enact her revenge against the one who had brought about her destruction and anyone else who got in her way.

_{End of Chapter}_

**** Quoted from S3:Ep. 20; Kansas**


	3. Ch 2: The Heart of a Savior

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of a Savior_

May 12

_Morning_

Emma woke the next morning with a mild headache. Groaning, she rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand wondering if she had any additional messages from Ruby. Nothing since last night.

True to her word, Ruby's text had hit her phone about an hour after she and Henry had left the diner the previous evening. They had found Regina and she was safe. Ruby also assured her she would stay with them, making sure they got home safely. Emma had wanted to ask Ruby more, but didn't think she would be willing to tell Emma anything or even if there was anything to tell. So she simply responded with a "thank you".

Emma was torn. She kept rolling the words Regina had said over and over in her head, the words about not remembering Marian being in her dungeon. Emma was concerned she and Hook had affected more in the timeline than she realized. She needed to talk through what had happened and there were only two people who understood the ramifications of tampering with time: Mr. Gold and Regina. She didn't want to go to Gold unless she was absolutely left with no choice. Staying in bed seemed preferable to doing what she knew she had to attempt this morning. She briefly considered talking to Henry first, to ask him to intervene for her with Regina, but that seemed the coward's way out and put Henry in too much of an awkward position.

She groaned at the inevitable, as she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After waking up with a cold shower, she got dressed in her skinny jeans, boots and tank top. She grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door to the sheriff's station where Graham was already neck deep in paperwork.

He saw her walk in and mumbled good morning as she grabbed a cup of coffee and flopped down into her chair.

"How is she, Graham?" Emma didn't question Graham would know who she meant as Ruby would've told him everything. Her desire to know Regina's condition was coupled with a tinge of trepidation.

Graham didn't respond at first. Instead, he raised his head, conflicting emotions playing across his normally passive face. "To be honest, I don't know. Last night, Ruby texted me that they were at the dock, so I drove over and picked them all up. We dropped Regina and Henry back off at Regina's car, then Ruby and I followed them home and made sure they were safely inside. Regina didn't say much, she just stayed close to Henry."

"So…you haven't checked on her this morning?" She watched him carefully as she drained about half the cup.

Graham leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen on the armrest. "No, but I'm sure Ruby has. I would have been sleeping alone if Henry hadn't been there. Ruby didn't want to leave Regina. But... a very determined Henry said he would take very good care of her."

"Graham, I need to talk to her, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't want to ruin what we've managed to build over these last few weeks. But I can't fix this. I can beg her forgiveness and hope that one day, she can. I don't want her to slip back into her old ways because of what I did."

Graham leaned forward putting both elbows on his desk. Although his eyes blazed, his face was otherwise devoid of all emotion. "You give yourself way too much credit, Miss Swan. She's not who she was nor does she want to be. Unlike any other time in her life, she has the support of people who care about her and we won't allow this to set her back. If she wants to speak to you, she will. Apologize, let her know she can come to you, that you'll do whatever you can to help, then back off. Give her time, Emma. That's the best advice I can give you." Graham settled back in his seat having said his piece.

"Thanks. I don't know... after last night, I'm not so sure Regina's the one I need to worry about. Ruby and Henry were pretty upset too."

"Actually, Ruby may be angrier at you than Regina, but she also knows you didn't do what you did to intentionally hurt her." Graham must have seen the questioning look in her eyes. "Yes, Ruby said that to me."

"I do appreciate your honesty, Graham." Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes, her headache bearing down in full force. She reached into her desk, pulled out some aspirin, popped them into her mouth then chased them down with what was left of her coffee.

Graham had bent down over his desk studying a series of reports. She picked one up and tried to read it, all the while fighting the pounding in her head. "What are you going over here, anything I can help with?"

Widely sweeping both hands over the span of paper before him, he leaned back again. "These are all reports from various people all over town reporting strange happenings. Temperature drops, dogs running wild, barking at shadows, feelings of being watched. I don't know...It's Storybrooke, so it's hard to know how to classify 'a feeling'. " He finished off the last two words in air quotes.

He paused, appearing uncertain as to whether he wanted to say more, but his apparent desire for her input outweighed his hesitation. "It may not be anything, but Ruby felt something last night too. She asked me to be on the lookout for anything strange. I didn't see anything, but I trust she felt something. Regina and Henry didn't mention anything, so I don't know that they had a similar experience."

Emma laid the report she was holding back down in front of him. "Hook and I felt something weird when we were talking outside the diner. It was just after Ruby and Henry went to track down Regina, so…probably not long before Ruby felt something at the docks?"

She spoke the last as if asking a question, attempting to put a timeline to the occurrences.

"What did it feel like?" Graham asked.

Emma concentrated, digging at the memory. "The first time, was like a cold wind just swept over us. Not even a minute later, the temperature dropped so fast I shivered and... I felt… I felt fear. Almost like something walked over my grave. I hadn't thought about it again until now."

"Yes, that fits the general description from most of these. Others reported dogs incessant barking, while a few heard wolves baying. I have a report from Little John, one of Robin's band, that the woods went silent, but something was moving through the forest. Something that left all the foliage dead in its wake. I went out there earlier this morning and sure enough, it was like the forest in winter, only it stopped suddenly like whatever was causing it disappeared."

"Well, first thing I would normally consider is asking Regina what her thoughts on the matter are, but I suppose that's out of the question, so I guess we should talk to Gold." Emma didn't want to go to Gold, but if this was something relating to the realm of magic, she didn't have much choice.

"Actually, talking to Gold or maybe Blue is a good idea, but let's put that on hold for the moment. We'll talk to Regina first. I think having something else to occupy her mind would be very helpful. I'll text Ruby to meet us at the manor. She'll be of help tracking whatever might having been traipsing through the forest. Anything to see if we can get a handle on this. Come on, I've forwarded the station calls to my cell phone so let's go." Graham opened his desk to get his gun, then stood and moved to the door.

Emma never moved, frozen with indecision, despite wanting to mend her damaged relationship with Regina. "I don't think I should go with you. Regina's not going to be very receptive to helping us if I'm there."

Graham stopped and turned back to her. His demeanor did nothing to disguise his apparent aggravation. "You are something else, Swan. A minute ago, you were begging to know how she was doing and wanting to make amends. Well, allow me to point out that this is the perfect opening you need to apologize. You'll both be working toward a common goal and that is to protect Storybrooke from…whatever might be going on. She loves this town and you two have proven you can work together...and very well I might add."

Emma knew she had to swallow her pride and take the option Graham was presenting her. "Ok... how 'bout you and Ruby pick up Regina and I meet you at the camp."

"No...how 'bout you get your ass out of that chair and into my cruiser? No need putting it off, it won't get easier."

"You're a prick, sheriff."

"And you're an idiot." Graham pointed at the door, his accent getting stronger as his temper appeared shorter. "Shall we go?"

"Fine." Emma grudgingly stood up, retrieved her gun, then proceeded out the door to the waiting cruiser. She would cling to the assurances that Hook and now Graham had given her, hoping Regina would allow her to somehow rectify the devastating reality that Emma's act of misguided heroism had made of Regina's life.

* * *

Regina hadn't slept well. As a result, she was awake and dressed with a pot of coffee already brewing when she heard the anticipated knock. She made her way to the door and opened it to find her expected guest.

"Somehow, I just knew I'd find you on my porch this morning. It doesn't do to be that predictable, Miss Lucas." Regina thoroughly enjoyed teasing her friend.

"So, you've already got the coffee in my cup fixed just like I like it then?" Ruby shot back with a wolfish grin.

"Not quite, it's still brewing." Regina pulled back to allow Ruby entrance and they made their way to the kitchen where Regina started fixing omelets for breakfast.

"I guess the little man is still sleeping?"

"I just came down from waking him. I decided he could be a little late for school this morning as I kept him up last night. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it and I don't think he would've listened if I told him to go to bed anyway." Regina smiled at the thought of Henry wanting to stay up with her.

Henry had taken her mind off her heartache as he regaled her with more stories of his time in New York. As she listened, she devised ways to give him some of the same experiences in Storybrooke that he enjoyed in New York as she lived his year vicariously through him.

In all his young life, Regina had never felt as close to Henry as now. His faith and love soothed the damage her heart suffered at the appearance of Robin's supposedly dead wife. Sighing, she chastised herself for dwelling on the matter when there was nothing she could do. But that thought led her to one that left her more bothered. One that she was going to have to address. Emma.

She knew Emma. Despite wanting to strangle the woman, she understood Emma's heart was in the right place even if her head wasn't.

Ruby must have sensed her troubled thoughts. She disrupted Regina's musings as only someone who had a great deal of practice doing just that could accomplish.

"So... I'm not going to ask how you're doing, but I will ask what you have planned to do today and is there anything I can do to help?" Ruby seemed to know what to say without upsetting Regina. She knew when to push and when to back off. The ever observant younger woman asked this question in a way that did a little of both while giving Regina space to answer as she needed.

"You think you know me so well." Regina laughed with more ease than she would have thought possible given her mood. But then, Ruby always found a way to lighten the former queen's mood, even back in the Enchanted Forest.

The depth of their friendship and magically induced connection was still secret from those who would be hurt by the information. At the top of that list was Snow White. Given her penchant for telling secrets, what Snow didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Well, dear, I was going to drop Henry at school then head to the office to dig through those endless piles of paperwork. There's one particular project that piques my interest. The school board has asked for money to buy equipment for a new science lab and I'm trying to find some funds for it. And before you ask, it was Henry's idea to go, even though he's missed the entire school year here. I think he wants to see his friends and I don't mind. It will be good for him as he settles back here."

She finished Ruby's omelet, flipped it onto a plate and slid it across the bar. It stopped right in front of Ruby as she picked up her fork. Regina was an excellent cook and she had perfected those skills over the years, using Ruby as her primary taste tester. The ease of their normal routine released some of the tension she felt.

"Ah, so you're preparing the next generation of magic users in the proper art of cooking up potions?" Ruby giggled as she cut up her omelet.

"Of course not, Little Wolf. I'm not about to teach classes and I'm the only one certified to teach potion making in this town, thank you very much... well, other than Gold. I guess he could instruct our young, impressionable minds on that particular subject." Regina raised her eyebrow at her friend with a knowing smile.

"Umm, no, I don't think so. From what you've said, his teaching methods are rather antiquated and direct to say the least." Ruby's nose turned up as she spoke, eliciting a full bodied laugh from her friend.

Regina had just started her own omelet when she heard the commotion upstairs. Henry was awake and would be down shortly. She grabbed another skillet to start the bacon for him while getting the orange juice from the refrigerator. With her omelet finished, she put it to the side on a warming plate and proceeded to finish Henry's omelet and toast as he bounced into the kitchen.

"Hi Ruby! Morning Mom!" Henry hugged her, surprising Regina with a light kiss on the cheek before he took his seat across from Ruby. "Wow, these smell great."

"Well you're in a good mood, dear. Hungry?" She was happy with his greeting and didn't try to hide it.

"Starved." She put the plate and juice glass down in front of him, then smiled even wider as he attacked his breakfast. She had really missed him.

They had barely finished eating when the doorbell rang and Ruby offered to go answer it. Henry jumped in to help Regina clean the kitchen and between them, they cleared it in no time. Wondering what had happened to Ruby, Regina sent Henry upstairs to get his backpack so they could leave.

Ruby was standing in the door, protectively holding it shut against whoever was on the other side. She knew Ruby was aware of her presence when the woman stiffened up, muttered something, then slammed the door. Turning to Regina, she leaned back against the door and let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I told them to wait there until I had a chance to talk to you." Ruby didn't seem nervous, more annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Well who is it, dear?"

"Graham and Emma. They want to discuss some strange things several of the townspeople experienced last night." Ruby bit her lower lip, a sure sign she was worried about Regina's response.

"Any other reason?" Regina was proud her voice stayed even.

"Well, Emma might have mentioned she wanted to apologize… again. She says she wants to try and make it up to you. I have no clue how she thinks she can, but that's what she said."

"Then by all means, let them in."

As expected, she felt Ruby reach out through their connection. Apparently satisfied with Regina's mood, she allowed the sheriff and his deputy entrance into the manor.

"You have five minutes. I have a busy morning and I'm already running late." Regina wasted no time with pleasantries, although the statement was directed at Emma not Graham. She would've given him all the time he needed.

Graham opened his mouth then closed it again as Emma cleared her throat.

"Speak!" No one disobeyed Regina when she used that tone.

Graham immediately repeated what he had told Emma earlier. After he was done, Ruby added her own experience while at the dock.

"You felt this last night and didn't tell me?" Regina was hurt her friend wouldn't confide something so important. Her stomach tightened as Ruby's sheepish look caught and held her gaze.

"You had enough going on and I didn't want to add to it considering I wasn't sure there was anything to be concerned about. I only found out about the other incidences when I compared notes with Graham after we dropped you off. You know I would never keep anything from you." Ruby reached out and squeezed the former queen's hand.

Regina relaxed. She wordlessly conveyed her understanding to Ruby before she released her hand and turned back to address the group.

"Is there anything you left out? It doesn't matter how small."

"Nothing. We want to investigate further and would like for you to come with us. If you prefer, you can teleport to Ruby once we're away from the camp. I don't want to pressure you, Regina, but your insight would be invaluable if there's any magic afoot," Graham said.

Regina stood lost in thought after he finished, well past the five minute time limit. She appreciated Graham's thoughtfulness as he knew being in Robin's camp would make her uncomfortable. By asking her to come at all, she understood how badly he needed her help.

"Alright, you've convinced me. I will meet you outside the camp after I drop Henry off. If you would see yourselves out?" She turned to head upstairs and see what was keeping her son.

"Wait, Regina, please. I…can I speak to you…alone? I promise I won't keep you long." Regina looked back at the deputy. Emma's sincerity was hard to fake, so Regina nodded and pointed to her study.

Regina silently followed Emma into her study and closed the door before turning to face her. The tension in the air was palpable. Regina sighed, not wanting to drag this conversation out any longer than necessary. "You wanted to say something to me?"

"Regina, I don't know anything to say other than I'm sorry and if I can do anything to help you, I really, really want you to let me." Emma maintained eye contact with Regina. As she held her gaze, Regina could tell the deputy was genuinely remorseful. The Evil Queen would have made Emma suffer for what she had done in the most egregious ways, but Regina was no longer that person. If she was ever going to lay the Evil Queen to rest, Regina had to let this mistake go. But she did have a price, one to which she knew Emma would ultimately agree.

"There is one thing you can do. If you are sincere in your intent to make amends, then you won't fight me on this."

Emma didn't hesitate. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's simple, Miss Swan. You will permit Henry to stay with me for as long as he wants, whenever he wants with no disagreement or discussion. Also, you will not allow your parents to make any decision that will alter or interfere with this arrangement. In case you've forgotten, the only reason I've allowed you to have Henry at all was because I was attempting to regain his trust... on his terms. Need I remind you, he is still legally my son and all parental rights to him are mine. Despite the belief that the people in this town thinks he belongs to you because you're their _savior_, you and I both know that isn't true. Now... you're going to allow me to prove I am his mother and that I love him, to Henry, to everyone. That's my price."

Regina had thought of this idea during the sleepless hours before dawn as she realized her heart wasn't hurting as much because her beloved son was sleeping in the next room. She felt justified with this demand, but only as long as Henry was okay with it. She wouldn't jeopardize her new found relationship with her son by demanding he stay if that wasn't what he felt comfortable doing.

Now that she had the deputy's attention, she softened her tone. "I don't want Henry to feel pressured. This is all up to him. You don't have to encourage him to do so, Miss Swan, I simply want no dissension from you or your parents if he chooses to spend time with me and wants to stay with me. Do you understand?"

Regina patiently waited for Emma's response, allowing nothing to show on her face as she watched the conflict playing across the woman's features.

Emma nodded, breathing deeply before responding. "I can do that. Is there anything else I can do?"

Regina studied her rival and realized Emma was remorseful about the pain she caused. She felt the tension in her shoulders and chest begin to ease. "Emma, I know you didn't do what you did out of any malicious intent to hurt me. But make no mistake, your actions have cost me dearly, just as your mother's did. I will put aside our differences while we figure out if we have a problem, for the good of Storybrooke. We need to learn what the repercussions are from your little journey and if these anomalies are related."

"Regina…" Emma obviously thought about what she was about to say. "Yeah, you're right. I should never have brought her back. Thank you, for giving me a chance...and thank you for helping us."

"And Emma?" Regina said as she walked over to the door. "This isn't over, not by a long shot, but we've come too far and I'm not willing to screw up the progress we've made because you're an idealistic know-it-all with a hero complex."

Emma said nothing as Regina opened the door motioning for Emma to precede her. Regina followed her back to the entryway where Henry had joined Ruby and Graham.

The youngster appeared anxious as he looked first at Emma and then his mother.

"Everything okay?"

Regina could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Yes, Henry. Emma and I were just discussing letting you stay here awhile, if that's okay with you." She had difficulty keeping the hope out of her voice.

Henry smiled brightly. She could tell he was relieved as his entire frame relaxed. "Mom... that would be awesome! So when can I move back in?"

Regina was flabbergasted. Shooting a quick look at Emma who seemed to be equally speechless, she looked back at her son.

"You want to move back in? Like to stay? Here?" Regina couldn't let herself believe what her ears heard, but his next statement removed her doubt.

"Yeah, Mom, is that okay?"

Regina reached out, taking his head in both hands. "Of course you can move back in, this is your home. It has always been your home."

Henry leaped into her arms and hugged her tightly. She kissed his forehead as she returned his embrace, happier than she had been since Emma Swan's first appearance in Storybrooke. The pain of the previous evening dissolved as she held her son, the only true love in her life that mattered.

_{End of chapter}_


	4. Ch 3: The Heart of the Huntsman

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of the Huntsman_

May 12

Upon their arrival at the camp a short time later, Ruby tuned in her super-heightened senses to help differentiate between what was normal and what was not. She was a frequent visitor to the camp of Robin Hood and his Merry Men ever since their unheralded return to Storybrooke, so anything unusual should easily stand out.

Friar Tuck was the first to spot them as he ate breakfast by the cooking fire. He leaped up from the log he used as a chair and made his way over to them with his long stride. He wrapped Ruby in a huge hug, plate and fork still in hand, without spilling any of the contents. She grinned when she heard Graham forcefully clear his throat. Tuck let out a deep-bellied laugh as he released her.

"It's good to see you, Little Wolf! And you as well, Huntsman!" Tuck exclaimed, his smile so wide she was surprised his face didn't split from the pressure. Tuck looked back at Ruby as he continued. "I am assuming you've graced our little camp with your captivating presence this morning to check out the mysterious disturbance from last night?"

Ruby loved the friar even though she hadn't known him long. His exuberance was infectious and he possessed the ability to lift her mood when she was down or frustrated.

The discovery that the denizens of the Enchanted Forest returned with no memory of the prior year caused considerable concern. As mayor, Regina asked Robin and his men to assist the town by watching the forests in and around Storybrooke. In order to keep good lines of communication open, the mayor appointed Ruby to act as liaison between her office and Robin's band.

Ruby was to assist Robin and help coordinate patrols with his second-in-command, the warrior Mulan. Her primary directive was to gather any and all information that could provide the mayor and the town's council with clues to the missing year. Ruby would join the band in her wolf form and go out on regular sweeps through the woods. She paired with the friar, more often than not, as he seemed comfortable and unafraid in the presence of her lycanthropic counterpart.

"Well, that's one reason, but more important, I came to see if you were cooking up something with a little more kick than bacon and eggs."

Tuck roared with laughter as Emma and Graham looked on puzzled. "Always my dear, always. It's a good thing for you I share with the needy in times of trouble...and all other times as well, Little Wolf."

Ruby smirked at the inside joke. The jolly friar had a true talent for distilling spirits of the consumable kind enjoyed by all the merry men and a few selected outsiders. Tuck also happened to be the only one that could get away with using Regina's pet name for her.

"I'll keep that in mind for later as I am in need of some of your finest 'holy water' to aid a troubled friend."

She turned to the others. "You know Graham, so I'd like to introduce you to Sheriff's Deputy, Emma Swan. Emma, this is Friar Tuck."

Emma smiled as she shook the beefy man's hand. "I know who you are by reputation, but I'm willing to bet that what I know isn't the truth. My knowledge of Friar Tuck has been skewed by misinformed storytellers of this land. I mean, I grew up thinking Peter Pan was a good guy. So yeah, who knew?"

Graham leaned in and shook Tuck's hand. "I didn't have a chance to see much this morning although I spoke to Little John. It would be a big help if my deputy and I can interview everyone. It might help us figure out some of the pieces to this puzzle."

"I am at your disposal Sheriff. Let me take you to the trail first. I'll answer any question I can, but I don't know how much help I will be. Mulan took a group out on a deep patrol so she may have answers when they return." Tuck walked back to where he'd been sitting to dispose of his dishes and inform the watch of their intentions.

As they were departing, they heard screaming from the other side of the camp. Graham and Emma bolted toward the direction of the sound leaving Ruby and Tuck to catch up. Several of the merry men were scrambling away from the area as Ruby saw what was causing it.

"No, Robin, I don't understand! How could you!" Maid Marian had a set of lungs on her. Robin held onto her wrists, his face red and teeth clenched. He apparently wanted to control the distraught woman without hurting her.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma shouted. All activity within the camp ceased as she marched up to the two while Graham casually sauntered up, his face expressionless.

"Nothing, Deputy Swan, just a disagreement." Robin was agitated, but his eyes didn't leave the face of his wife.

"Nothing Robin? Nothing? You just told me you're in love with the Evil Queen! How is that nothing?" Marian's voice increased in volume and pitch the more she spoke as she shook free of Robin's grasp. It was beginning to hurt Ruby's sensitive ears, but she missed nothing Marian said.

"No, Marian. You asked how I could so easily defend her. I can do so because she's changed, she's no longer the Evil Queen. She's risked her life to save this town and these people on more than one occasion as everyone here can attest." Robin's voice, in contrast to his wife's, was steady and even.

"She's fooled all of you. I watched her murder countless villagers before having me hauled away. For what? To be executed for helping an innocent woman? She's a demon! A cruel, evil witch who knows nothing of pain and suffering herself, but takes sadistic pleasure inflicting it on others. She isn't capable of love nor does she deserve it in return!"

Ruby felt a quick surge of rage at Marian's words. She was about to speak up when Graham stepped in front of Emma and addressed Marian.

"Robin's correct. Regina has changed, more than most realize."

"You have no right—" Marian got in Graham's face.

"Oh yes, I do have the right." Graham raised his voice, but made no move as he stared down at the woman, his tightly controlled anger evident in his expression. "I'm going to tell you _my_ story. I have more reason to be enraged for what I suffered at the hands of the Evil Queen than you ever will. I know Emma found you in her dungeon _apparently_ awaiting execution, but that would be easy compared to the torment I endured."

Ruby flinched at his words. She knew it hurt him to remember his life before a remorseful Regina released him. Still, she fell in thrall to his tale as did everyone within earshot, judging by the quiet around her.

"You are aware of the Evil Queen's affinity for taking hearts, are you not? It was common knowledge. She took mine because I refused to kill Snow White and controlled me for many, many years. Three years ago, while the town was still under the first curse, when no one remembered who we were or where we were from, my past memories were triggered. I confronted her. She offered to return my heart if I didn't betray her and continued to support her as mayor through my office as sheriff. I decided to take her at her word because it had been many years since she'd used it to control me. I never asked why. I kept quiet, not that anyone would've believed me."

Ruby wasn't surprised when Emma interrupted Graham. She knew the deputy hadn't heard his story. "Wait. How could Regina have returned your heart? There was no magic in Storybrooke until Gold took the potion I retrieved from a dragon to bring magic here."

Graham nodded. "You are correct. It could only be done if she regained her magic. In the meantime, she took me to her vault where she kept it and gave it to me. Her actions served as a gesture of goodwill for she would never be able to use it to control me if I maintained possession. Once magic manifested, she kept her end of our bargain. Now, she's a friend and I would do anything in my power for her... of my own free will. The Evil Queen is no more, there's only Regina."

Even if Marian refused to believe what he said, it was clear to Ruby by the faces of those listening, they did.

The woman still showed no signs of backing down. She sought out the one person in the crowd she must have thought would agree with her.

"Emma, you were in there with me, you saw what she did! You saw her black knights take me! Are you going to stand there and defend her too?"

Ruby could see Emma struggling with what to say. The deputy held the enraged woman's gaze with her own for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Despite our differences, I know Regina pretty well now. The first time I actually met the Evil Queen was when Hook and I made our little trek back to the past. Her mannerisms are similar, but her intentions are very different. I'd say they were separate people if I didn't know better. But, it comes down to different lives. Life here is not like it was in the Enchanted Forest. Everyone has had to make adjustments, accept the differences and move on. Hell, even my mother and Regina have buried the hatchet on most issues so you can at least give it a try."

"So your mommy and the Evil Queen are making nice? I bet _her majesty_ didn't even know your mommy in our land," Marian spat back at Emma.

Emma's eyes narrowed as scatters of laughter broke through the listeners. She smirked at the woman who was angrily looking around. "In fact, they have quite the history. You see, my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

That was the first statement that seemed to penetrate Marian's anger as her eyes grew wide.

Ruby decided she had kept quiet long enough. "Maid Marian, before you make any rash decisions, it would serve you to learn the history you've missed by leaping through time or you're going to have trouble understanding. None of us are who we were. Our new lives can only be judged when placed in the proper context and you just don't have it."

"You don't know what that witch did to me!" Marian fell back on her original argument when she didn't get the support she obviously expected. She moved toward the werewolf, fists clenched at her side.

Ruby could feel the wolf coming to the fore as she laughed. "Oh, I forgot, this is all about you... so obviously, you're not even willing to learn the truth."

A gentle hand gripped her shoulder even as Graham blocked Marian's progress and Robin pulled his irate wife away.

"Now, now, Little Wolf." She calmed at Tuck's relaxed demeanor, but the wolf's presence surged in her blood. No matter how big or strong, Tuck wasn't big enough to stop her wolf unleashed.

Ruby's intense gaze never left Marian's as she decided it best to leave while she still maintained control. "Graham, Emma...perhaps it is time to go check out that trail. Tuck, you're still coming with us?"

"Of course, my dear." Tuck released her shoulder and offered her his arm, leaving Graham and Emma to follow as they made their way into the forest.

Ruby stopped when they could no longer hear the sounds from the camp, halting Tuck as well. She took a deep breath inhaling the scents around her, attempting to restore her balance and release her anger.

"You can let go now, I'm okay."

Tuck relaxed his grip on her arm as Graham and Emma approached.

"Ruby?" She could hear the concern in Graham's voice and she didn't want to upset him.

"I'm really okay, honest. That woman doesn't...she just…" Ruby couldn't finish that sentence so she gave up and started another one. "She's not willing to believe Regina is capable of change, even after hearing your story."

Graham closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. "Ruby, I wasn't telling her. I was telling everyone else." She felt all the negative emotion drain from her as she relaxed into him and buried her face in his neck. She hadn't realized the tension she was under until her body released it.

Her mind now quiet, the realization of what he truly meant became crystal clear.

"You were telling Robin."

Graham kissed her forehead in acknowledgment of her understanding and held her tighter. Ruby's pulse quickened with delight as she realized what her lover had done for Regina. She reached up with one hand, grasped the back of his head and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss - a kiss interrupted several moments later by a laughing friar and a chuckling sheriff's deputy giving each other fist bumps.

* * *

Regina was waiting in her office when she received the call from Ruby. In no time, the former queen appeared next to her best friend in a column of purple smoke, assessing her surroundings and the new addition to their little group.

"Your grand arrivals still take some getting used to, Madam Mayor. It is very good to see you again." Tuck gave Regina a slight bow while taking her proffered hand and kissing it.

Regina's gracious smile showed her pleasure at the noble friar's greeting. "The pleasure is always mine, Tuck. So, what's the situation?"

Tuck updated them as he took the lead and guided the group deeper into the forest. "The beginning of the trail starts closer to town off the main road, near the docks. Little John followed it back and we believe that is point of origin rather than the other way around. What disturbs me most is what's at the end. We can intersect the trail up ahead."

They walked for several minutes before Ruby stopped abruptly and turned to look back as she motioned for them to stop. Regina was surprised to find her friend immediately at her shoulder. She heard the low growl in Ruby's throat, saw the yellow swirling in her eyes indicating the presence of her wolf. Graham and Emma drew their guns while Tuck readied his crossbow and Regina conjured a fireball, each ready to unload in the direction of the disturbance. It wasn't long before the source came barreling out of the trees straight at them.

"Thank goodness, I..." Robin halted at the threat of potential maiming when he saw the various forms of weaponry pointed in his direction. Regina's gaze locked onto his and he made no further moves toward the group.

Her first emotion was panic as she let the fireball in her hand dissipate. But, her survival instincts kicked into high gear and her defenses raised of their own volition as an icy calm came over her. The formidable walls that once surrounded her heart were again firmly in place, encasing the fragile organ in an attempt to protect her from further pain. With little effort, she slipped into the mask of indifference that had served her well over the years.

"Why are you following us, Robin?" Ruby's voice betrayed none of the emotion Regina could suddenly feel coming across their link. Something must have occurred earlier judging by Ruby's intensity and the sullen expressions of those around her.

"I'm... I just wanted to apologize for earlier and offer my assistance." No one else spoke in the uncomfortable quiet that followed his explanation. Robin's gaze never wavered from Regina, until it was obvious she wasn't going to speak. He took a deep breath and broke the silence. "I'm sorry, my lady, if my being here disturbs you, I will leave."

Robin was gracious as he gave her an out to refuse him. As much as she wanted to do just that, Regina hesitated. She could hear Snow's words in her mind: _"Don't let anything hold you back"_. Although Marian's arrival changed everything, Regina wasn't ready to throw in the towel given the extreme circumstances that returned Robin's wife to him. She couldn't bring herself to dismiss him totally from her life, at least not yet. Not until she knew more.

"No, you can stay. Another set of eyes would be helpful and you are a skilled tracker. We need all the information we can gather."

Regina was pleased her voice didn't waver and she was able to keep her eyes and face impassive. She turned and continued walking in the direction Tuck had been leading them. She smiled when Ruby moved up to walk at her side and Graham nonchalantly eased into a position close behind.

It wasn't long before they came upon the trail. The harshness of the place robbed her of comment. Even in winter, the forest showed signs of growth. But it was not winter. The area in question appeared as if the very essence of life had been siphoned through a six foot wide straw and deposited on either side of a pathway that stretched in both directions. Neither bird, insect nor beast could be heard in the desolation. The absence of all sound was deafening.

Regina detected a presence of darkness that sent a tremor down her spine, radiating through her extremities. She moved with caution to stand in the middle of the path. She anchored herself with eyes closed and extended her magic to detect deviations in her surroundings. While she could discern dark magic all around, it wasn't the nature of what caused the damage.

Regina took a deep breath, slowly let it out to calm herself then opened her eyes and addressed the others. "I sense dark magic, but not enough to have caused this. We should check along the entire route for anything to give us further insight."

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Friar Tuck said. "Which way should we go first?"

Graham stepped forward. "Let's split up. Emma, take Ruby and Regina and head toward the trail's end. They will have better luck with their innate skills and magic to scour that area since it seems the most important. Tuck, Robin and I will go this way and see what we find putting our tracking skills to use." Although the sheriff was making a good point as to their capabilities, it wasn't a mystery to Regina what he was doing.

She nodded, sending a silent "thank you" before she turned and headed up the trail with Ruby and Emma close behind.

"It should go without saying, but please be careful." Graham's voice echoed behind them, as he, Robin and the friar headed in the opposite direction down the path of ruin.

* * *

Ruby led the way for Regina and Emma as they made their way deeper into the forest scouring for hints. They walked along for several minutes before Emma broached a subject that had apparently been bothering her since the night before.

"I know I'm the last person you want to be around right now, but I have a question about something you said last night. I think I've figured out part of it, but I'm confused about the rest."

"Go on." Regina knew Emma Swan and knew whatever was troubling the deputy must be relevant or she wouldn't have asked given their present situation.

"When you said you didn't remember me being in your dungeon? That was because I wasn't exactly...me. Rumplestiltskin placed a glamour spell on me and Hook so as not to disrupt the timeline by you recognizing us in the future. We had accidentally interfered with my parents meeting, so we needed to...fix it."

Regina wasn't surprised at Emma's confession given the savior's penchant for sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"I'm listening."

And listen she did as Emma spun the tale of how Snow White was aided by Prince Charles and Princess Leia to draw the attention of her Prince Charming, thus setting time back on its proper course.

"I remember a Princess Leia who helped Snow escape from Midas' castle. That was you?" At Emma's confirmation, Regina began to chuckle. "I'm not surprised. She did possess your spunk. Still don't remember your pirate."

"He was maintaining a low profile." Emma seemed to relax in her presence as her tale unfolded. Regina was more at ease than she would have thought possible. She must be getting soft.

"It still doesn't explain how Marian ended up there if I don't recall putting her there." With Emma's explanation of how she ended up in her dungeon, Regina was having a hard time believing Marian was there under her orders. She was beginning to wonder if there was something else at the heart of Marian's stay as her prisoner...or someone else.

"You know...Ruby was there. She helped us escape. Maybe she remembers something about Marian's presence." Emma said as an afterthought, breaking Regina's train of thought.

This was news to Regina. Ruby had said nothing about recognizing the woman. Her agitation must have radiated through their connection as her friend stopped and faced her, obviously puzzled as to the emotion Regina was emitting.

"Little Wolf, please tell me you don't remember that woman?"

"Umm… I'm sorry Regina, I was trying not to eavesdrop so a little help?" Ruby was staring wide-eyed at her and Regina's heart clenched at the thought her wolf would keep this from her.

"Do you remember rescuing the Maid Marian and a Princess Leia from my dungeon?"

Ruby's face looked blank as her eyes took on a faraway look. Regina could feel the distress from her wolf across their link as she waited in trepidation. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall anyone by that name."

Emma offered, "You would have been with Charming and a man going by the name of Prince Charles."

Still, Ruby shook her head. "I just don't remember. Are you sure I was there?" Regina felt Ruby's honest confusion through their link and relaxed, confident her wolf would have told her if she remembered the woman.

"That's okay, Rubes. Hook didn't remember kissing me either... which I must admit killed my self-esteem somewhat. I blame the rum." Emma said.

She was apparently trying to lighten the undercurrent flowing between the three of them and oddly enough, Regina appreciated it. It still didn't explain how some memories were retained, but others were not.

"I wonder if Charming remembers anything. You say you went back to the time your parents met?" Regina was grasping at straws, but she didn't have much to go on as she tried to piece the timeline together. Potential changes to the past could have resulted in the anomalies the town was now experiencing.

"Yes. We messed up the moment of their first meeting and… had to fix it."

"Was there anything else you... had to fix, Miss Swan?"

"Well, not really, it was mostly working through getting Snow and James back on the 'True Love' path. It was convoluted to say the least." Emma was paying little attention to them now as she looked up the path they were walking. Ruby slowed her pace with Regina matching until Emma was a good distance ahead of them.

"Regina? Our connection is getting stronger. I've never felt it this... open. Do you think it's related to what's going on?"

"I don't know." Regina didn't need their bond to see Ruby's nervousness. "Are you concerned with the link intensifying? Maybe we can use the strengthening to our advantage." Sensing Ruby's hesitation, she decided to try levity. "If I had accidentally bound myself to Miss Swan, I would be concerned, but it's you, Little Wolf."

"Accidentally… yeah right. You knew what you were doing when you mixed that potion. Don't pretend you didn't." Ruby smiled wryly as Regina laughed.

"Well, as I recall, you didn't have to partake but you humored me because you knew I always wanted a pet wolf."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "That joke is getting so old, Regina." She playfully punched Regina in the arm as the women fell into a fit of laughter.

"Hey guys?" The question in Emma's voice drew Ruby and Regina to her side. "I think that's the end up ahead."

Ruby took the lead as the trees thinned out and they came to a halt, staring at what lay before them.

The forest broke as they stepped into a clearing and took in the view. Laid out before them was an approximate twenty foot circular area of a charred ruin, devastation unlike the path that had led them here. Ruby tensed and halted the group. "Wait here. Something's wrong, I... just wait."

Regina discerned the use of intense dark magic in this area, but as Ruby wouldn't be sensitive to it, that wasn't what spooked her.

She watched as Ruby moved forward into the decimated area. Without warning, Regina felt a dramatic pull on their connection, drawing her into a shared emotional state with her wolf. The sensation was akin to fingers of ice wrapped around her chest, as they slowly embedded themselves deep in her flesh, seeking to penetrate her heart and soul.

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as the emotion intensified. Panic rose up from her core as she swiftly moved to Ruby's side, took hold of her arm and spoke low so as not to frighten her. "Little Wolf, I'm here... Emma's here... _you are not alone_. What is it?"

Regina felt Ruby tremble beneath her touch. What on earth had the normally fearless werewolf shaking in fear? Ruby looked up, the yellow eyes of the wolf swirling in the depths of their natural blue.

"Death, Regina...I smell death."

{End of Chapter}


	5. Ch 4: The Heart of the Green Fairy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of the Green Fairy  
_May 12_  
_

_"Death, Regina...I smell death."_

Regina held Ruby's gaze as the words impacted her physically and emotionally. She didn't need their connection to sense the agitation emanating from her wolf.

Emma joined them, lightly gripping both by the arms, obviously unnerved by Ruby's statement. "Did you smell anything like this along the trail?"

"Yes, but it was subtle, similar to normal decay only persistent. This is overpowering… we need to leave this place."

"Regina? Anything?" Emma asked.

"Dark magic. It's very strong here, powerful... and something else..." Regina was frustrated. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Either of you feel the chill?" Emma shivered in answer to her own question.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Ruby was looking around, eyes intense. "I'll call Graham, tell them we'll meet back at the camp."

Regina had no desire to see or confront anyone in the camp right now. "Yeah, that's probably not such a good idea for me. I'll walk with you most of the way, or I can teleport all three of us back to town."

Emma spoke up. "Well, if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind 'poofing' back to town. I'm just a little unnerved by all this."

" 'Poofing'? Please Miss Swan." Regina shook her head, mildly amused at the woman. "Little Wolf?"

"I'm always game for 'poofing', but you know that already."

Regina sighed and gave up. "Ok, 'poofing' it is. Hands." Regina reached out to them and they disappeared in a column of purple and grey smoke.

* * *

Regina and Henry met up with the group for dinner at Granny's later that evening. Graham felt with the unsettling events of the day, the diner gave them a relaxed atmosphere to compare notes and discuss options. Hook joined them and Regina had asked Dr. Hopper to be there.

Dr. Archie Hopper was one of the few people in Storybrooke comfortable around Regina. Their past wasn't the smoothest, but over time, she learned to trust him and his judgment. She always listened to his advice whether she followed it or not.

Granny waved when she and Henry arrived. "Hello Regina, Henry. Ruby's arranged some tables in the back to accommodate everyone." Granny leaned in a little before continuing, "Just so you're not caught off guard, Graham invited Gold, Snow and Charming. I know they aren't your favorite people, but he wanted to include them. He feels this situation is bigger than any discomfort between folks."

Regina smiled warmly and nodded. "I appreciate the heads-up and I don't want you to worry."

Granny chuckled. "I stopped worrying about you a while back, dear. Now, what can I get you?"

After giving Granny their dinner order, she and Henry proceeded to the back where they greeted Graham, Tink, and Emma.

Henry decided they would sit in the booth at the very back so Regina slid in after him facing the front door. She wasn't thrilled with the company that was about to join them. Literally putting her back against the wall made her feel more secure.

Archie arrived a short time later. He joined her and Henry at their booth, greeting Regina with a smile and striking up a conversation with the youngster.

Snow White and Prince Charming entered followed by Hook, Mr. Gold and Belle.

Ruby set their dinner in front of them and Archie's drink while Granny took the newcomers' orders. Soon, everyone was served and a drone of mundane conversation kept dinner low key before they settled down to business. Granny and Ruby joined them with the younger woman settling into the booth by Archie.

Graham motioned to get everyone's attention when the front door opened to reveal Friar Tuck and Robin Hood. Regina caught Ruby's concerned gaze before returning her attention to Graham. She was determined not to let Robin's presence get into her head... or heart.

The protective walls she had built so long ago instinctively began to rise. But before they had the chance to lock into place, she felt a hand clasp hers and squeeze. She looked at her son, his love for her evident in the depths of his eyes. He knew her. He believed in her. _He truly...was enough._ The walls fell and she relaxed in the warmth of his smile.

Regina returned his smile, to let him know she was okay, before she turned back to Graham and the discussion.

* * *

The meeting was a rehash of everything Regina knew. She was willing to let Emma fill in the group on what they had found so she hadn't contributed much. She found herself zoning out of the discussion until several minutes later when Ruby reached across the table to get her attention.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep well last night and it's been a long day."

"Do you need me to go to the mansion with you tonight? How 'bout unwinding with some adult beverages? I could read you a bedtime story? Tuck you in?" Ruby's mischievous tone caused Regina to roll her eyes and chuckle, low enough that no one was aware they weren't paying attention. No one except Archie and Henry who both looked amused.

"You don't have to do that, I'll let my son have the honor of making sure I get home safely. But you will join us for breakfast tomorrow and I won't take no for an answer. The coffee will be ready by the time you arrive."

"Are you sure? I'll throw in cuddling if that tips things in my favor." Ruby threw up her hands as Regina playfully swatted at her, drawing the attention of some of the group.

"I'll consider it for next time, Little Wolf." Regina gathered her things and stood. Henry shook his head at their antics, zipping up his backpack.

"Promises, promises." Ruby laughed as she too stood and offered to get after dinner drinks for the group. The conversation ceased with Regina's imminent departure. Given nothing new was being discussed, the former queen had lost patience and was done. She waved to Graham and headed for the door with Henry in tow.

"Leaving, Regina?" Snow White wasn't someone she would call a friend, but after their ordeals in Neverland and more recently with Zelena, Regina no longer hated the woman. They had developed an unspoken understanding if not a comfortable tolerance of sorts, despite Snow's tendency to state the obvious.

"Yes, we need to be getting home." She was hoping Snow would see the entreaty in her eyes and let them leave without any further questions.

"Ok, you and Henry have a good evening." Snow stood to hug Henry and grasped Regina's arm in farewell.

Archie held the door for them as she and Henry exited the diner.

"Dr. Hopper, a pleasant evening to you... unless... did you need something?" Regina said when she saw him pause.

"Regina, I never want to push or pry, I just wanted you to know I'm available any time you want to talk." He smiled at them both. "That goes for you too Henry." She must have glared at him because he cleared his throat before he continued. "Right, what I mean is this is an... unusual situation. I'm here for you… as a friend too if that's all you need."

She thought long and hard before turning to Henry. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then slowly let it out. She turned back to Archie.

"How about tomorrow morning around ten thirty? I don't know if I want to talk, I'm not even sure what I'm feeling." She caught the doctor's quizzical look. "But... I have learned, from... people, that it isn't good to hold in negative thoughts and emotions. Especially if the person doing the holding can throw fireballs and turn obstacles and annoyances into... things to be squashed."

Dr. Hopper nodded and laughed at their inside joke. "Very good. I will be expecting you then, Madam Mayor. Henry."

* * *

As Regina and Henry started in the direction of her car, she heard a voice calling her. She turned just as Robin came to a stop in front of them.

"I know I keep saying this, but I'm really sorry and I would like to talk with you... without all the shouting that the others had to endure before your arrival this morning."

Remaining calm was easier with Henry besides her. "I wasn't informed of what occurred and... I felt it best to wait before showing up."

"Hello, Henry, it's good to see you again. I feel like I should apologize to you as well." Robin wasn't hesitant with his words, but Regina could sense he was nervous by his body language.

"To me? What for?" Henry asked, clearly puzzled.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt your mother, and I have broken my word." Robin looked at Regina. "I'm at a loss as to what to do. What I know is I still care for you... very much. Marian's return has done nothing to change that."

"Maybe I should go back inside or something…" Henry was obviously uncomfortable, but didn't move to leave her side either.

Regina's defenses slammed into place. Now was not the time or place for this discussion. "No, Henry, we're leaving. Robin... I may be open to discuss this with you, but not here and not now. Through no fault of yours, your wife has been delivered back into your hands by Storybrooke's very own savior. She rescued Marian from my dungeon, apparently awaiting execution. How or why was she there? I have no idea, and I do mean that. I've never seen her before. So you can save the accusations."

"Regina, please— "

Regina tuned out his words to focus on the sudden chill that swept over her. She reached out with her magic to detect any hints of its source. She directed her gaze across the street, into the shadows.

"Robin, take Henry back inside... now!" Regina was already crossing the street without seeing if he did as instructed. As she drew closer, she saw a figure under the awning. It bolted down the alley and she took off after it. Fortunately, she had worn her boots and not her stiletto heels so running without killing herself was a viable option. She gathered her magic and readied her spells to be released in a moment's notice.

The figure emerged into a back street and headed into the woods behind some houses as Regina summoned a fireball. Slowing enough to take aim, she fired it at the fleeing figure, not to destroy it, but to illuminate the area so she could get a clear look. She fired another one, then another as several more figures were revealed.

Without warning, a much larger creature with glowing red eyes rose up before her against the blackness that had descended with the fading light of her magic. She shivered as the chill increased, seeping into her bones. The sight alone tore through her soul as the creature moved with blinding speed and her eyes fought to adjust to the loss of light. It was all she could do to throw up a barrier spell which only served to ward off the chill. It could not stop the force which blasted through, propelling her toward the building behind her.

As her mind rapidly reviewed the many times she had been rendered unconscious lately and lamented the probability she was about to enter such a state again, she was bodily intercepted by someone prepared to prevent such an occurrence from happening.

"I've got you. Put your feet down and get your shield back up." Ruby's eyes were glowing in a swirling dark gold as she shifted into her four-legged form and charged the creature hovering several yards away.

Regina sighed in relief as she slipped into a natural rhythm with her wolf. She cast a spell on Ruby to enhance the natural protections inherent in her wolf form then erected her own shield.

As Ruby neared the creature, it moved swiftly away. Regina summoned fireballs and lightning bolts driving the smaller figures coming in behind the larger one away, hitting some, until they broke and ran back into the forest.

Ruby's focus never veered from the dark creature in front of them. She lashed out with teeth and claws as she kept driving it back. The creature slashed forward, missing the wolf and Ruby charged it from the side. As she did, the creature righted itself, swiping upwards along the werewolf's flank. Ruby howled, staggering as she moved between the creature and her friend. Regina gritted her teeth as her wolf's pain flooded through their connection. She released her magic, blasting the creature with an intense energy bolt, driving it back. She hurried to Ruby's side as the wolf panted, trying to regain her footing.

She readied her magic once again, preparing to unleash it on the creature when it screamed. It was an unholy sound that drove Regina to her knees, a wave of inexplicable fear washing over her.

_"Regina… I am death come for you..."_ The raspy, hollow voice penetrated deep into her mind.

Panicked, she fought for control of her emotions. She reached out to Ruby and wrapped her right arm around the furry neck. Drawing on the bond between them and the deep affection they shared, Regina raised her left arm and opened her hand. A beam of pure white light exploded from her palm. The massive wave hit the creature dead center, driving it backward with tremendous force.

The creature screamed again and dipped down, touching the street before retreating into the trees. The other figures disappeared with it as did the chill that had permeated the area.

Regina dropped her arm and collapsed against the injured wolf. Ruby's soft whimpering drew her attention away from her own pain. She gently settled the fearsome head in her lap as she stroked the werewolf's sides to determine the location of her injury. She was aware of Ruby pulling on their connection as the younger woman started shifting back into her human form.

"Regina?" Ruby tried to pull herself up into a sitting position when she winced. She fell back against Regina resting her head on the sorceress' shoulder, breathing heavily. "It's my left leg... and hip. I don't know what that thing did. It felt like a knife... an icy, cold blade. It waved its arm or whatever and…" Ruby suddenly hissed as Regina shifted to try and see the damage.

"Sorry, Little Wolf, I can't see in this light, we have to get you up—" She heard a commotion coming in their direction.

"Regina! Ruby!"

"Over here, Graham, Ruby's hurt..." Regina wrapped Ruby in her arms to comfort the younger woman as the two of them were surrounded by the others.

"Easy Graham, she has a leg wound." Regina and the sheriff carefully eased Ruby up off the pavement. Once Ruby was comfortably in his arms, Graham carried her back to the diner. Tink followed him, offering support to a weary Regina. Emma, Hook, Robin and Tuck stayed behind and did a sweep of the immediate area.

As soon as Regina came through the door, Henry was at her side. He kept a grip on her waist as they followed Graham to the back where he carefully laid Ruby on the sofa and stood back to allow Granny room to work. Snow and Charming hovered anxiously in the doorway.

Granny cut the jeans away from her granddaughter's wound and carefully examined it while muttering under her breath. "This is really deep and already infected. What caused this?" The matriarch of Storybrooke directed this question to Regina who had collapsed in the chair next to the sofa. Henry maintained a protective stance behind her.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Grief-stricken, Regina shook her head. "I'm so sorry Ruby, I wasn't fast enough."

"Not your fault...mine." Ruby's breathing was shallow and she clenched her teeth.

"This is festering very quickly. Graham, we need to get her to the hospital." The sharpness of Granny's tone added further distress to the sorceress.

As Graham hurried to get the car, Tink knelt down in front of Regina. "This injury was caused by dark magic, otherwise it wouldn't be getting infected this fast. She needs healing magic. You have to heal her... using light magic. It may be the only way to save her."

Regina looked at Tink as if she'd grown a second head. She was exhausted, shaken from the fight and worried sick. "Light magic? Tink, I don't know how, I never learned much healing magic, even the dark kind. I don't know what to do."

Regina's voice caught against the emotions of helplessness and fear. She felt Ruby's pain while she barricaded her own anguish from her wolf so as not to cause her any more agony.

Henry bent down, wrapped her in his arms from behind and spoke calmly in her ear. "Mom, I believe you can. Light magic is created by love and I know how much you care about Ruby, how much she means to you."

"He's right, Regina... you can do this. You've already proven you can, so allow me to be your guide." Henry's belief and Tink's encouragement alongside Ruby's low cries drove her from the chair.

"What do I do?" Regina stumbled over to Ruby and knelt down as Granny moved to give her room. Henry maintained his position right behind her while Tink moved to her side. The Green Fairy was in all likelihood correct about the involvement of dark magic. The two-foot long cut was festering and oozing blood down Ruby's hip and thigh.

Regina's heart broke, but she knew Ruby needed her strength. She reached out through their connection, tempering her friend's emotional torment with the unspoken love she had for her. Ruby's breathing slowed into a more normal rhythm. Amazingly, so did Regina's.

Her emotions detached from the situation as she heard Tink instructing her, following the directions without conscious thought. She placed her hands above the wound and drifted further into the link she shared with her wolf. Pouring energy into her friend, she willed the wound to mend. Regina sensed the dark magic attacking flesh and poisoning the body beneath the warmth emanating from her hands. At Tink's subtle prompting, she drew out the darkness, replacing the vileness with light and healing. She closed her eyes against the drain of her energies and desire to do whatever it took to heal her wolf.

Tink's voice broke through her concentration. "You did it! That's incredible Regina, I don't even think it will leave much scarring."

Regina released the hold on her magic and collapsed against her son, giving into exhaustion. Ruby opened her eyes and reached out to take her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. The silent thanks was the last coherent moment Regina had as her world slowly faded away.

* * *

May 13  
_Morning_

Regina woke the next morning to a headache. She was lying on her back in her own bed with no recollection of how she had gotten there. She looked and saw Tink stretched out on the covers beside her. The events of the previous evening slowly came back to her. She was dressed in the shirt and slacks she'd worn the previous day so at least she wasn't embarrassed to think someone had undressed her.

"Tink?" Her voice was rough and her throat sore. "Tinkerbell?"

She shook the fairy until she grunted. Tink raised up, looked at her with bleary eyes, groaned and put her head back down.

"Give me a second, I'm not a morning person." Tink grumbled as she rolled out of bed. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Regina stretched out with her eyes closed while Tinkerbell made use of her bathroom.

"Ok, much better." Tink was more her bubbly self now.

Regina cracked an eye open. "So, did you draw the short straw?"

"Short straw? What do you mean? Before you answer that, do you need anything? Here... take this 'cause you're bound to have a headache." She moved to the nightstand on Regina's side of the bed where she had placed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water the night before.

Tink slid an arm under her shoulders to hold her so she could easily take the pills.

"Thank you." Regina relaxed and studied the Green Fairy. "I meant, with all the magic I did last night, did you lose a bet and have to stay to keep an eye on me?"

"No, I volunteered. Emma insisted someone needed to be here with you and I thought it might be better if I did. She was concerned so she'll probably be around to annoy you later."

"I want my wolf. Where is she?" Regina asked as she slowly sat up.

"Graham took her home. Let's head downstairs and while I make a pot of coffee, you give him a call."

"Ok." Regina stood and remained still for a moment before slowly walking toward the door. "Tink? Thank you... for everything."

Tink smiled and turned the knob, waving Regina out of the room before her. "You're welcome. We've come a long way haven't we?"

"I agree... and that pleases me." Regina chuckled at the surprised look on the fairy's face at her admission.

Regina peeked in to Henry's room to see her son already dressed.

"Hi, Mom. I'll be down in a minute. I can't seem to find my other shoe."

She looked around the messy room and rolled her eyes at him. He glared at her as she chuckled and headed downstairs. She sat down on a stool and watched as Tink made herself at home in her kitchen. She was still too exhausted and drained from the evening's ordeal for it to bother her.

"Tink, do you know where my phone is?"

"Yep, it's in the living room. Stay put, I'll get it." Tink quickly returned, giving Regina her purse and phone before settling down on the stool beside her.

Regina was about to hit her speed dial button for Graham when the phone rang.

"Dr. Hopper, good morning," Regina said. They traded pleasantries before he asked if she still wanted to meet with him. She hesitated, then sighed. "I probably should, but can we make it this afternoon, say around three o'clock?"

He readily agreed and she disconnected the call.

Regina could see the question in Tink's eyes. "I would prefer you didn't ask, but since you're going to anyway, he's helping me with my anger issues."

Tink smiled. "I'm not judging, in fact, I really admire you for it. You're trying and it's evident to those who are willing to see." She got up to get their coffee. "Do you want some breakfast? You need to eat something."

"Just some fruit. There's some melon and pineapple in the refrigerator. I feel guilty letting you do this, it's my kitchen."

"It's fine. It's simply an indicator to just how badly you depleted yourself last night. I'm going to give you some juice too. Protein wouldn't hurt, but I'm not going to push that on you until lunch." Regina shook her head, accepting the coffee and plate of fruit Tink put in front of her.

She smiled when she heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. "I see you found your shoe."

"Hey, Tink." Henry greeted their guest before turning his attention to his mom. "Yes, I did, thank you very much for _not_ helping me find it. Now... are you better? You still look tired." Henry walked over and hugged her. She was surprised when he hung on for a bit before letting go. "I would say don't ever do that again, except that what you did was so totally awesome, and I don't know how to reconcile totally awesome with worrying about you doing it again and getting hurt."

Her brain tried to process his statement. "I'm not sure how to respond to that Henry, especially after the use of 'reconcile' and 'awesome' in the same sentence, except to say... I love you, too."

He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Grandma is picking me up and taking me to school. I'm going to be able to finish the year here after all."

"I'm proud of you, Henry, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, mom, I know. I'm proud of you too." Henry scooped up the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon Tink made for him and sat beside Regina to eat.

Tink excused herself for a few minutes leaving Regina to ask Henry a question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask Tink.

"Henry, exactly how did I get to my bedroom last night?"

Henry swallowed and sat there staring at his mostly empty plate.

"Henry?"

"Umm, Robin carried you? Please, Mom, don't get upset with Tink. Graham had his hands full with Ruby. We were going to ask Hook, but Robin sort of jumped in and insisted. He was going to take you to the hospital, but we talked him out of that. I tried really hard to be polite but I kicked him out as fast as I could. He looked upset and if making him leave makes me a bad person, I don't care. I'm tired of seeing you hurt."

This side of Henry was welcome after his rejection over the past couple of years. It gave her such a warm feeling to have her son back on her side.

"I wasn't in a position to object. It's fine, Henry. Besides, I kind of like you stepping up and taking care of me. It's nice."

He asked about the events of the previous evening. She told him what she knew which wasn't much. She didn't want to worry him unnecessarily, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

The doorbell interrupted them and Henry jumped up. "That's Grandma. I have permission to keep my phone and answer text messages, but only from you."

He gave her a quick hug before he disappeared.

* * *

Regina was on the phone with Graham when Tink came back to the kitchen. Ruby was still sleeping but her color was good and she seemed to be free of pain. With an overwhelming need to verify his report, Regina lowered the block she'd placed on her link with Ruby. She felt peace and untroubled dreams coming from her wolf. Satisfied, she set the block back so Ruby could rest without being subjected to Regina's conflicting emotions. She thanked Graham saying she'd be over shortly to stay with Ruby so he could leave for work.

Tink sat nursing her coffee. "Regina, something I noticed last night. I'm trying to understand it."

"A lot happened last night." Regina hoped Tink wasn't about to ask about Robin. She was going to have enough trouble talking that out with Dr. Hopper.

"I know and by no means whatsoever do I mean to insult you by what I'm about to say." Tink looked uncertain, but finally continued. "I was stunned at how easily you channeled light magic, given it isn't what you were taught, especially as exhausted as you were. I was speaking to you, but it was as if you were ahead of what I was saying. You acted on pure instinct." Tink's look clearly indicated she had more to say.

"You want to know how someone steeped in dark magic can channel light magic so easily given the depth of emotions that fuel each." Regina stared down into her empty cup. Getting up, she refilled the cup then sat down beside Tink, turning the cup around in her hands nervously. "Despite what you saw last night, I don't think I can do what I did for anyone else, except Henry."

"I don't understand."

Regina contemplated a moment longer then looked straight into Tink's eyes. "Tink, I need your help. I need you to train me to wield light magic as easily as I wield dark. The only other person who could is Blue and I don't trust her."

"You want me to train you? From what I saw, you don't need any help."

Regina sighed. "I do. I need to be able to tap into love as easily as I tap into my rage. I'm trying, but it's not natural for me, not anymore."

Tink put a hand on Regina's arm. "I think it is. The woman I met so long ago still had it within her, the darkness hadn't totally crushed you even then. You simply didn't believe in yourself. But pixie dust doesn't lie. It wouldn't have sought out your soulmate, your true love, if you weren't capable of love."

"Robin may be my true love… but too little, too late I suppose. Regardless of what comes of that situation, he can never be my soulmate. I have too much darkness in my heart for him to connect with me on that level. He can't truly understand what I suffered or the rage that drove me."

Regina could almost see the fairy's wheels turning in confusion. "I'll tell you what you're missing in all this. But I need your promise, your word, you will tell no one what I'm about to tell you... at least without my permission."

Tink's eyes grew wide. "Of course you have my word, Regina... maybe I can help without knowing?"

Regina sighed. "No. For you to really help me, you need to understand. _No one_ knows what I'm about to tell you… except Ruby."

She hesitated a moment before drawing a deep breath to calm herself. "When I performed light magic and defeated Zelena, she had challenged me. I overcame my desire to give into my rage and thought of everyone depending on me. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to stop her. Last night required much, much more. So... I drew on the love I have for my _true soulmate_, my Little Wolf… Ruby."

{End of Chapter}

_A/N: Next chapter, Robin and Regina finally have a conversation..._


	6. Ch 5: The Heart of a Clear Conscience

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**_A/N: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me either._**

* * *

_The Heart of a Clear Conscience_

May 13

"Tink? Say something." Regina had been concerned with telling the fairy about her soulmate connection with Ruby, but she didn't think it would render her speechless.

"I'm sorry. I... well, I mean ... umm. I knew you and Ruby were friends, but I never suspected... this. I think I need to reevaluate my definition of soulmates... and true love." Tink was clearly stunned but her expression held a look of wonder. "Regina, what I saw you do last night... it was extraordinary. The two of you have been joined for a while, haven't you?"

Regina thought through how much she wanted to explain and decided an abbreviated version from the beginning was warranted. "My guards and my Huntsman… umm, Graham, captured Ruby sometime after … I betrayed you."

A sudden pang of remorse bubbled up. "I _am_ sorry about that by the way. You didn't deserve any of what I did."

Tink smiled. "You're a different person. I may never forget, but I like the person you've become... I forgive you, Regina."

"Thank you." Regina returned the smile, experiencing a swell of happiness. "Anyway, I captured Ruby who was spying for Snow. She intrigued me from the moment I saw her. I spent many hours... days even, trying to get information from her. Eventually, she found her way under my skin. What I didn't know was she was drawn to me too.

"I found the more we talked, the more I wanted to know. I began to see her as something other than an animal to be tamed for my use. I considered taking her heart and controlling her the way I controlled Graham, but the very thought made me physically sick. I had no idea why.

"But Ruby did. She felt the connection growing through the shared darkness surrounding us. She didn't have a name for it though. When I finally understood it for what it was, I released her from my dungeons. Our connection scared me but mostly… it _thrilled_ me. Keeping her prisoner was no longer palatable.

"I extended her a previously unimaginable level of trust by allowing her free reign to roam my kingdom. My guards knew to approach or threaten her was to risk my wrath. But as she freely and openly stood by my side in battles against kingdoms other than Snow's, she gained their respect over time.

"I expected her to tell Snow everything because she was Snow's best friend. She never did. She told me later she never considered telling Snow and never would."

Regina paused a moment collecting her thoughts. "Still, the thought of facing Ruby in battle against Snow disturbed me greatly. Thankfully, it didn't happen. What she did and continued to do during that time was ensure neither of us killed the other by preventing any confrontations between us."

Tink interjected a question. "So she played both sides?"

"Not in that sense. She never betrayed me to Snow, but she didn't betray Snow to me either. She was doing whatever she could to end the fighting between us. Because of Ruby's influence, I stopped slaughtering villages and backed off random killing in general. It was also because of Ruby I cast the curse instead of killing Snow as I originally intended.

"You need to understand, I didn't feel what you would normally term as 'love' for Ruby before the curse, that came later, but her opinion of me was becoming worth more than my vengeance.

"Tink, the reason I want no one to know Ruby's my soulmate is to protect her. She can be used to get to me… to control me … and by that I mean the Evil Queen. I can't afford anyone finding out we are more than just good friends. I am insanely protective of her and she of me, I can easily lose myself if she's threatened… it's happened before."

Tinkerbell reached over and took her hand. "You don't have to say anymore, my lips are sealed. I can't begin to tell you how honored I am you trusted me with this."

"Thank you… again." Regina let out a sigh of relief. "Now, can you help us?"

"Well... you understand the basics, it's just a matter of practice. I can help you with your focus and with tricks to settle your mind. Light magic takes clear thought and concentration to tap the essence of the love inside you. It's not as easy as summoning rage… and that's true for anyone, not just you."

"I'm not the easiest student, but I'm motivated and have the desire to master this. It won't be like the last time you tried to help me. This time… I'll walk through the door." Regina hoped her sincerity was conveyed in her demeanor and words.

"Are you sure? Because if you start to run, I'm going to open the door and shove you through it." Regina stared at her dumbfounded and then the smirking fairy laughed. "After all, what are friends for?"

Regina felt a warmth spread from her heart through her body then, she smiled. "Friends, huh? I like that...I like that a lot."

* * *

"Graham, I'll be sure and let you know when she's awake. With her wolf metabolism, I'm surprised she isn't already." Regina wanted to convince the sheriff he needed to be going over the area where the attack had taken place the previous night instead of watching Ruby sleep.

"Well, she's not one to get up early if she doesn't have anywhere to be so it's not _that_ unusual." Graham was still hesitating, shifting back and forth on his feet. "Ok, I'll go. You'll call me when she wakes?"

"Yes, now be careful and let me know what you find." Regina walked him to his door. Graham started to turn back around, but she held his shoulders straight and pushed him through the doorway. "Graham, go."

"Right... Thank you." Graham headed out to his patrol car and she closed the door behind him. After a quick thought, she locked the door and flipped the deadbolt. She was unsettled from last night so the perceived protection made her feel better.

She quietly made her way to the master bedroom needing to lay eyes on her wolf. She opened the door and stepped through closing it behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed she was being watched.

"Ok, you're not allowed to do that, Little Wolf." She made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Ruby.

"Do what?" Ruby apparently hadn't been awake long, her voice still held a hint of sleep despite the focus behind her eyes.

"Block me. You know that's not permissible when you just avoided dying, so stop it." Regina was only half-kidding as she reached over to the younger woman and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You first. I can't feel you at all." Ruby rolled over on her back, her gaze locked on Regina. She knew it was a slim hope her wolf hadn't picked up she wasn't open, she should have known better.

"I didn't want you picking up my fear and anxiety. I thought it best to ensure you had a good night's rest." Regina continued to run her hand through Ruby's hair massaging her scalp and neck, noticing the tension in her muscles as she did so. Even then, she didn't feel Ruby relax until she released the block she had on their soulbond.

"Ok, that's much better." Ruby closed her eyes, breathed deeply and rolled over taking Regina's hand, drawing it to her chest. "Regina? Don't ever do that again. I knew Tink was staying with you, but… you passed out and I had no way of knowing how you were until I felt you reach out this morning before you disappeared again. I wanted to go see you last night but Graham wouldn't let me. So just… never again. Okay?"

Regina saw the entreaty in her wolf's eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay, Little Wolf, I promise… especially if it causes you more pain than if you're feeling mine."

"You're honestly telling me you don't mind being cut off from me?" Ruby sounded incredibly hurt, throwing Regina into a slight panic that she'd hidden her true feelings so well her wolf misinterpreted her intentions.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I just thought it might be best for you given the intensity of what I was feeling. To block you literally caused me physical pain. I released it earlier long enough to sense you." She sighed and slowly flattened out the hand Ruby had pressed to her chest. Regina could feel her wolf's strong heartbeat and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Ruby's habit of taking Regina's hand to her own chest was her wolf's outward demonstration of the faith and trust she had in Regina. While the former queen was feared and known for taking hearts, Ruby freely gave Regina full access to hers. "What do you remember from last night, Little Wolf?"

"Everything. I'm fine, Regina, you don't have to worry."

"I can't help it. The creature you fought? I've heard stories, I think I know what it is. If I'm right, the wound it gave you should have killed you and I didn't want you picking up on that... and it spoke to me." Regina shuddered uncontrollably. Ruby sat up and embraced her, leaving Regina's hand where it rested against her chest.

"I know. I heard it too." Regina leaned back, her gaze intent on Ruby's every expression, her every nuance. Ruby didn't flinch under her scrutiny nor her intensity as Regina threw open the door to their soulbond.

The creature had spoken directly to her mind. That Ruby heard it meant their bond was growing, expanding, becoming deeper. It also lent some reason to why blocking it was causing them actual physical pain. To more fully grasp what might be happening, she let her thoughts and feelings flow to Ruby unchecked. She wasn't prepared for the rawness of her wolf's emotions and was taken aback at what she discovered.

"You're mad at me?" Regina's voice cracked when she realized the depth of the hurt and anger her wolf was holding back. She started to pull away but Ruby had no intention of letting her. She increased her grip, holding the sorceress still.

"You scared me last night, Regina. You took off after an unknown and I almost didn't catch up with you. The only reason I was there at all was I sensed the spike in your adrenaline. I was paying closer attention than I normally would because I was concerned with this whole Robin mess and weirded out from yesterday's trek through the woods. And now, a giant 'dementor' is apparently set on killing you. So sue me if I'm a bit overprotective, hypervigilant and overzealous. It's the only reason we're not dead right now. I've never questioned how our soulbond works and despite everything, I have no regrets and wouldn't change a thing." Regina dropped her head breaking eye contact but Ruby moved her hands to the sides of her head so she couldn't look away. "I love Graham, I love him very much. It would devastate me to lose him. But you? Losing you, Regina... would _destroy_ me."

The tears finally broke loose and slid down her face as Regina fought the overwhelming emotion coming from her wolf. Unsure of what should be said, if anything, she uttered the first coherent thing that hit her brain. "I can't believe you just _Harry Pottered_ me."

Ruby simply leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Regina released the hold on her emotions as she couldn't verbalize what she was feeling, letting them flow to her companion in the silence. They remained that way for several minutes before Regina felt she could speak. She sat back, breaking their contact.

"There's something you should know. I can't readily focus or tap into my emotions to channel light magic, so I asked Tink to teach me. She was surprised by my request given how easily I wielded it last night when healing you. I needed for her to understand so she can effectively help me."

"You told her about our bond." It wasn't a question. Ruby knew but she didn't seem upset. "Did you tell her why we haven't told anyone?"

"Yes and she agreed to help. It seems my only defense against that creature is my ability to use light magic." Regina paused because she knew her next statement wasn't going to be well received. "I won't allow you to put yourself in harm's way, Little Wolf."

Ruby's face tightened up and her voice took on an edge. "That's my decision, Regina… one I made a long time ago."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts. Now, I need to get ready for work." Ruby jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Ruby Lucas, you are the most pig-headed wolf I've ever had the displeasure of being soulbound to..." Regina yelled, feigning irritation, but inwardly, she was pleased and she was aware her wolf knew it.

"That remark is all kinds of wrong. Pig-headed wolf? Wrong fairytale, _my Queen_," Ruby shot back, amusement in her voice.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to call Graham and let him know you're annoying. Then I'll let him know you're fine and going in to work. Now, I'm off to the office for a while. You're okay for me to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later… and Regina?" Ruby stuck her head back out the bathroom door. Regina looked back as she hit the speed dial button for the sheriff. "Stay open."

Regina lowered her head with a smile and sent a pulse along their bond as she heard Graham pick up.

* * *

Regina got away from the office later than she intended. It was approaching two-thirty and she would barely have time to eat the salad she knew Ruby would have waiting on her before her appointment with Archie. She hadn't had a whole lot of time to really figure out what she felt, but she knew Archie would patiently let her say what was on her mind. The quiet man had a way of asking the right questions and never judged her responses.

Ruby smiled when she entered the diner. She waved and disappeared into the back returning shortly with Regina's salad and water before returning to the counter to attend to her other customers. Regina ate her lunch in short order and was making her way to the register to pay when the door opened and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wa'gina!" A tiny bullet launched at her legs and wrapped her up in a tight hug. The living projectile looked up at her, smiling, dimples prominent, huge brown eyes glowing in excitement. "Where have you been? I've missed you."

Regina smiled at him, placing one hand behind the boy's back as she ran the other through his hair. "I've missed you too, Roland." Her gaze never strayed from his face as his innocence grounded her from the spiraling chaos of her life, much like Henry was able to do.

"Hello, Regina." Robin spoke softly, as if she were a deer and he was afraid he would spook her. She braced herself to look at him, reining in her emotions. His demeanor was calm but his eyes told a different story. Regina had learned long ago how to read a person's intent by the look in their eyes. She saw the conflict in his.

Before she had to reply, Ruby came up behind her and gratefully interrupted. "Hi, Roland! Robin, what can I get you two?"

"Hi Ruby, I want ice cream!" Roland's infectious smile as he looked to his father for permission told Regina it was a done deal the youngster was getting his wish.

"Alright, I'll agree to that, but only after we eat some of Granny's famous lasagna. So two orders for two growing boys, Miss Ruby?" Robin politely asked the waitress.

"Coming right up. Roland, you want to sit at the counter and tell me all about your day? I see you have your bow so I guess you've been practicing, huh?"

Regina lost their conversation as she couldn't tear her gaze from Robin. Ever the gentleman, he took her hand and kissed her knuckle, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's good to see you, Regina. Roland isn't the only one who has missed you."

"Robin, I... I'm…" She stopped, unable to think of an appropriate response. She took a deep breath before she simply spoke from her heart. "I've missed you too. Both of you."

Robin moved toward her, still holding her hand. "I want to talk to you, alone, without worry of an audience or interruption. I know the situation is awkward, but Marian's return has done nothing to diminish what I feel for you. It has been but a moment for her while it has been years for me and Roland. Can we please talk?"

Regina studied his sincere expression before answering with her biggest fear and concern. "She is your wife. A woman I supposedly imprisoned with the intention of executing. Why would you want anything to do with me?"

"You said it yourself, 'supposedly'. You told me you don't remember her. I have no reason to believe you but I do. You have been brutally honest with me concerning your past and I have no reason to believe you're lying to me now."

"I could be lying to win you away from her." Regina spoke her fear of losing Robin based on the actions of her past.

"Yes, you could. I would think that maybe you're trying to convince me that you are in order to push me away. However, I will believe you unless given a reason to think otherwise. Please, Regina, I have very strong feelings for you and I don't want to just ignore them because fate has brought my wife back from the dead."

Regina's mind was screaming at her to run, that this would only lead to further heartbreak. But her heart yearned for one last chance at her true love. For this moment in time, her heart won the battle over her mind. "Fine. When can you meet without raising suspicion?"

"I'll come by your place tonight. I'm due on patrol but Tuck will cover for my absence."

"So, you're going to get the Friar to lie for you? Isn't that sacrilegious?"

Robin laughed. "Only if he's put in the position of lying. Then he can blame it on the spirits."

Regina joined in his laughter. It felt so easy with him, so natural. It caused an ache in her heart, an ache that was eased with the love and understanding that flowed from her soulmate. She looked over to see Ruby enraptured with Roland's exuberant rendition of his day. Her wolf glanced at her and nodded. Regina smiled and turned back to Robin.

"Ok, look for Henry's light to go out before coming to the door. I don't want to get his hopes up... all this has upset him."

"I will. Tonight then, my lady." Robin bowed slightly releasing her hand and sauntered over to the counter to sit by his son as Ruby served up their meal.

* * *

"Hello, Regina, come in." Archie smiled, moving aside as she entered his office and sat down on the sofa. He sat across from her with his ever present note pad. She had to admit, his manner relaxed her and she'd grown comfortable with him over time. "Just take your time. You have as long as need."

Regina thought back through the turmoil of the past few days. The pendulum of her life had swung from one side to the other in the blink of an eye. Learning a long time ago it was easiest to talk when she was staring at something other than Archie, she began to lose herself in the memories as she hesitantly spoke about Tinkerbell, pixie dust and the man with the lion tattoo. How she had run from her True Love out of fear. How she had found him again and decided to risk rejection for the hope of her happy ending. How she owed her newfound courage to Snow White of all people.

"It's ironic that Snow was the one who encouraged me to take a chance. She knows me better than I care to admit."

"Do you want to share what it is she said that prompted you to explore this possibility of happiness?"

Regina thought back and let out a slow breath. "It was after the séance where we contacted my mother to learn about Zelena's past. My mother literally possessed Snow and imparted the knowledge we needed. After everything settled down, Snow stayed behind and helped me clean up. We talked. No threats, no recriminations. She told me she knew why Zelena had wanted my heart for her spell... because my heart was the most resilient. She said she knew I was fighting against the darkness and that I feel things deeply and with my whole soul. I forget she knew me before… before I became the Evil Queen. But she reminded me of who I was...who I could be again. After everything I've done, I'm not sure I believe that... or deserve it."

Archie said nothing for a moment then made a quick note on his pad. "I think you do deserve it." He sat back with a contemplative look on his face. "I have a theory I'd like to share with you... about why your mother kidnapped me to set you up for murder. You were making tremendous progress in our sessions. We all have things to work through, but you were trying to make amends and doing what you could to change. I know it was in large part because of Henry, but that wasn't the only reason. It was something I never brought up in session because it wasn't necessary, but I saw the changes. As you are aware, I knew the Evil Queen… I could see the battles going on inside you. The Evil Queen was in a war… a war she was losing to Regina Mills. There were glimpses of course, but they were few and far between. You had made such great progress, but for the most part, the rest of the town was slow to recognize this. I did because I saw you working through things."

Archie took a breath and held Regina's gaze with his earnest demeanor. "Regina, if I hadn't been the one she abducted, I would have defended you to the town. The woman I had been working with those many months wasn't capable of wanton murder, killing out of rage. Killing in defense, maybe, but no longer killing for killing's sake and not out of some misguided notion of revenge or anger. She had to take me to break you… because I would have spoken up in your defense."

Regina was taken aback. She shook her head against his words, hardly daring to believe that he believed in her. "I wouldn't you know. I fight it, I'm fighting it now."

"I know... and you're winning. You've come a long way and you should be proud of that." Archie's soft spoken smile warmed her.

"I still don't know how that's going to help me with Robin. I don't know what I'm going to do… if anything."

"What do you want to do? Just say what you feel. What do you… Regina Mills... want?"

Regina wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted, but did she dare state the desires of her heart? The understanding she saw in Archie's expression allowed her reserve to slip away as she closed her eyes before responding with her deepest longings.

"I want things to go the way they were going before Marian showed up. I want to see where things would lead with Robin without any complications. I adore Roland, he's such a wonderful child. But Marian _is his wife._ Roland _is their son._ How can I… who am I to interfere with that?" Regina teared up at her confession, but she knew Archie wasn't going to judge, he wanted her to face what her heart was telling her, not bury it to fester and cause her to regress to Evil Queen status. She swore to herself that regardless of what happened with Robin, she wouldn't do that. She had come too far to let herself down. Besides... Ruby would probably kick her butt if she did and it's not like she could hide it from her.

"Then you should tell Robin what you feel. Much time has passed, things have changed. You owe it to yourself... and you owe it to him to at least talk to him. Be honest. Be truthful. But be judicious. I have faith you will know what to do. I believe in you."

Archie affirmation of what others had been saying warmed her soul. Maybe she was worth the second chance. Slowly, she was beginning to believe maybe Snow was right. Maybe she shouldn't let anything hold her back. Thanking Archie, she rose feeling much better than when she had come.

* * *

She didn't like the fact her quarry had thus far proven far more elusive than she originally thought. Her surprise at the sorceress's command of light magic was a definite setback, one that would need to be explored and dealt with before confronting the woman again. Of course their first confrontation wasn't planned and was interrupted by the attack from the werewolf. That had been a complete surprise. Her enemy wasn't known for having friends, especially one who would risk her own life to protect the sorceress. The werewolf had qualities she admired. She knew exactly who Ruby 'Red' Lucas was and what she had done in her past, a past as bloody as that of her enemy. Maybe it wasn't such a far stretch the wolf had befriended the Evil Queen, but it was still surprising given the werewolf was supposedly Snow White's best friend. There was something there, she was sure of it. She just needed more time to figure it out.

Her musings were disturbed by the slow cadence of her most prized thrall. This one she had chosen as her main weapon for he had given his life in protection of others. Specifically, those who were not friends of the sorceress.

"What have you learned?" Her voice was raspy in her own ears, a side effect of the spell she had cast to gain her revenge… a spell that once cast, could not be undone. A spell which transformed her from a living magic user, to an undead being, capable of damning the souls of those who betrayed her. She'd lost her previous life because of the sorceress's curse and betrayal. The cost of her spell seemed insignificant in comparison to damning the soul of her betrayer. Her undead 'life force' was tied to the darkness in her enemy's heart. She knew in destroying the sorceress, she would be destroying herself. It was a trade she was willing to make… but not before removing everything and everyone the sorceress cared about, even loved. That's why she had unleashed this thrall to find out who she needed to target for her revenge.

He stood there silently for several moments before shuffling forward. As an undead creature, she knew it was harder for him to move about in the daytime, but she needed the information as her enemy didn't move about much at night.

"It is... dangerous. They know…" He stopped, bringing his searing gaze up to defiantly meet hers. "They knew me." His voice was as raspy as hers if not much deeper. He struggled against her control. It would be much simpler if she could use someone else, but he knew the players in her little drama, he had insights she needed to move her plan forward. She also had no concerns about his willingness to destroy her enemy, someone who had interfered with him in life when he tried to unite his family.

"But you remained unseen?"

"Yes, I watched."

As always, he volunteered no information. It frustrated her, but was necessary. "Who is her weakness? Whose peril will draw her out?"

The thrall struggled, but could not resist his mistress's command. "The outlaw and his son. She cares for them... greatly. He is meeting her tonight at her mansion." He fought the words, his voice betraying his struggle. "You promised… you promised you would not... harm her son."

A smile formed across her shrunken skull, the red points of light that were her eyes glowed brightly. "No, I said I would not directly strike against him. I will keep that promise to you." The pleasure she took in his anger and fear fed her twisted heart as she floated over to hover in front of him. "Make no mistake, I will consume everything dear to her... including her son. I will obliterate everyone she loves thus dragging her soul back into darkness. And when she has nothing left, when she has lost all... I will finish her. Nothing and no one will stop me for I have nothing left to lose. I will utterly and completely destroy Regina Mills... and it _will be_ the last thing I ever do."

{End of Chapter}


	7. Ch 6: The Heart of an Outlaw

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of an Outlaw_

May 13  
_Evening_

_"I will utterly and completely destroy Regina Mills... and it WILL be the last thing I ever do."_

She watched the expression on his face as he stood in front of her. If he wasn't already dead, she would have thought his pale complexion got paler. He said nothing and dropped his gaze.

"What do you require of me now, mistress?"

"I want you to do something that will make good use of your observational skills." She told him of her requirements and to his credit, none of his disdain for her showed in his flaccid expression.

"It will be done." He turned then and made his way back out into the early evening intent on following her directives. It seemed her thrall had given up fighting her for the moment.

She waited for darkness to fully fall before gathering her strength and heading out into the night. If events fell according to her plans, the sorceress would soon begin to lose the support she never deserved. The citizens of Storybrooke may have forgotten the Evil Queen, but she would remind them. All magic comes with a price... so does betrayal.

* * *

Henry pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair. He never failed to marvel at his mother's cooking abilities and truly appreciated he was the primary beneficiary of her skill. "That was great, Mom. During my 'stupid' phase, I may not have admitted to missing you, but I would admit to missing your cooking. Grandma and Emma aren't really that good at it… and even I get tired of pizza after five nights a week of it."

Regina chuckled. Henry was going out of his way to continually apologize without saying the words. She had told him she loved him and she understood, but he seemed to keep beating himself up at every turn, even using humor to deflect his remorse at hurting her. "So, you're not regretting moving back with me? You don't miss the freedom you had with Emma?"

"Not really...and I wasn't as free as you might think. Grandma and Grandpa were around and felt the need to 'parent' me and between their attempts at it and Emma's, it could get strained. Besides, she's Emma. You're Mom. I learned there is a difference. I don't want to lose you again, Mom, especially after… I mean with everything that's happened."

"Henry, you're not going to lose me. You may have left me but you never _lost_ me. I will always be your mother. I love you and nothing will change that." Regina knew as she saw the fleeting look of doubt and fear on his face he was struggling to believe her. She sighed, certain she'd given him no reason to have misgivings, but something was bothering him and she wasn't going to dance around the issue. They'd lost too much time with misunderstandings. "Sweetheart, would you please tell me what is really bothering you?"

He looked at her before dropping his gaze. She knew that look, she had sensed the deflection in his words. He wanted to ask her something and didn't really want the answer. She'd faced similar circumstances during the time after he received the storybook from Snow and started asking questions. Of course at that time, she wasn't entirely honest with him and maybe that's what he was afraid of now.

He spoke so softly she wasn't sure at first he'd spoken. "Do you love Robin?"

That was so far from what she expected him to say the question left her backtracking. It wasn't she didn't want to answer him, she just didn't know what the answer was.

He looked at her as she continued to stare at him unable to speak. "Mom? I'm sorry… it's not my business."

Hearing those words, Regina managed to force herself to speak. "No, Henry, it is your business, you're my son. What affects me affects you. I… I just don't know how to answer that. Things have become complicated."

"Mom, the situation is complicated. Whether you love him or think you love him is not. I won't know what I need to do to support you if I don't know how you feel."

His sincerity touched her deeply so she decided to share with him the best she could. "I care about him... a lot. We had a pretty rocky start, but that's not really unusual with me as you can guess. I'm still pretty guarded with new people… plus he can be outlandishly annoying."

"You mean charming."

"Ugh. If he reminded me of your grandfather this wouldn't be an issue. There would be no future for us whatsoever, much less worrying about whether I loved him or not. I'm willing to admit to roguishly likeable." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sweetheart, understand he and Roland became important to me during the year we were back in the Enchanted Forest, more than I realized at the time. I never thought I would see you again and at times the pain was too much to bear. I owe Robin for helping me cope with losing you." She hadn't wanted to tell Henry how much she suffered, but she was trying to be honest with him. Maybe he needed to hear it so he'd understand what he truly meant to her. "I was looking for any out I could find to not feel the pain of never seeing you again. I was… self-destructive. Snow stopped me once. Ruby stopped me several times. Robin tried once but I wasn't listening and came close to crossing the line. That was when I met Zelena. I hate to admit this, but the desire to destroy that witch prevented me from continuing my downward spiral."

She saw the look of fear cross his face at her admission, but she continued as if she hadn't. "Ruby, Graham, even Snow and Charming… they were all very supportive of me. We helped each other, it wasn't easy on them either losing you and Emma. But for me, there was Robin. He was so sweet and encouraging. He helped me change my focus, he continued to try and be a friend and point out all I had to live for. It's funny I didn't realize how much I had come to like having him around until we returned here. I am drawn to him and looked forward to exploring what our relationship could become. Now I don't know. That's as honest as I can be."

Henry was looking at her with the intense expression he would get when he was working through something.

When he finally spoke, he surprised her yet again. "You're still looking at the situation. Ignore the situation. Do you... _think_ you love him?"

She hesitated, but only for a moment. "Yes."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer, but he still looked troubled.

"Sweetheart, I've answered your question as best I can, so please answer mine. _What is bothering you_?"

Henry didn't speak immediately, but he did maintain eye contact. "How do you feel about Roland?"

With that question, the full picture surrounding Henry's apparent anxiety became crystal clear. It wasn't her relationship with Robin that was at the heart of what was concerning her son. It was her relationship_ with him_. Seemingly, Henry was still fighting guilt over his past treatment of her and was insecure if not outright jealous of how she felt about Roland. Suddenly, his question about knowing what to do to support her took on a whole different meaning.

"Roland is a very special boy. He reminds me of you at that age. I won't lie to you. He means a lot to me and I care about him very much. It was after I saved his life from one of Zelena's flying monkeys that I began to spend more time with his father. Robin felt the need to 'repay me' for saving Roland so he decided to be my personal protector, much to my dismay. However, it also gave me the chance to spend a bit of time with Roland. Robin would watch us and from the constant smile on his face, I could tell he appreciated it."

She continued to watch him closely. It was imperative he didn't get too distressed as she filled him in on some of what had happened during their year apart. His expression had changed from the intense look to a more interested but apprehensive one.

"Henry, no matter what happens with me and Robin, no matter how much I adore Roland, no one is going to take your place in my life. Of everyone and everything, I love you most, without condition or reservation. Even with everything that has happened between us, that hasn't changed. You will always have a uniquely special place in my heart, one no one else will ever have. You have no reason to be afraid of my relationship with Robin or Roland."

She watched as he took in what she said. Slowly he relaxed and a smile spread across his face, a smile that reached his eyes. He stood and bodily pulled her out of her chair, wrapping her in his arms. She laughed as she returned his hug. "So I guess you're okay now?"

He released her, but kept his hands on her arms and the smile on his face. "Yeah, mom. I'm good. I do have one demand though."

She could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. The boy she had raised was very evident in the young man standing before her.

"As the main man in your life, I will need to screen any and all potential suitors with rights of first refusal. After weeding out the less desirables, I will then schedule a meeting upon completion of a full and extensive background check of any remaining candidates. Finally, the candidate must pass a thorough questionnaire, using complete sentences of course." He was grinning impishly at her and she was struggling to maintain her composure with his playfulness...and she loved every second.

"Seriously, Mom, I want someone who'll take care of you, respect you and treat you right." Hope and love filled his eyes.

It felt wonderful. "So does Robin meet with your approval?"

"Not yet, we just met. I'll let the background check and screening slide this time, but he'll have to make an appointment, I am quite busy after all. That said, I will do my best to arrange my schedule to accommodate him."

She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I'll tell him your requirements and provide him with your phone number so he can make arrangements to beg your indulgence."

"That's all I ask." Still smiling, he turned to head upstairs. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "I love you, Mom."

Time slowed in that moment as she gazed at her beloved son, a boy no longer. Before her stood a wonderful, caring and insightful young man, a young man she was so very grateful to have back in her life.

"I love you too, Henry, more than you will ever know."

* * *

Emma let her head fall to her desk. She was irritated, aggravated and extremely frustrated by the lack of progress concerning the mysterious creature that had attacked the night before. They were no closer to determining if the creature was related to the weird happenings, but it did stand to reason everything was connected somehow. What was concerning Emma most was if the creature had targeted Regina and if it had, she needed to find a way to protect the sorceress and her son... correction, their son.

Henry had made it abundantly clear to Snow that morning when she picked him up for school he had no intention of moving back with them. He wanted to be with his mother and if Henry wanted to stay with Regina, neither Emma nor her parents had a legal leg on which to stand to get him away from her. While Emma had been getting along better with Regina, she still didn't fully trust the former queen and this whole mess with Marian didn't help matters regardless of what Regina had told her the day before.

She couldn't blame him. It was crowded at Snow and Charming's loft, especially with the new baby. To that point, she had taken a room at the bed and breakfast to have some privacy and space. Maybe she could talk him into moving in with her when she got her own place, or at least staying with her some. She hadn't seen or spoken with him since the night before and she missed him.

"I know exactly how you feel."

Confused, Emma looked up at the sheriff before snapping out of her thoughts and back to their lack of progress. Graham had propped both elbows on his desk and was rubbing his temples.

"Headache?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. You want something from the diner? I'm going to call Ruby and have her bring me something. I'll even allow one alcoholic beverage as I think it would do us some good or at least won't hurt."

Leaning back in her chair to stretch out her stiffening limbs, she let out a chuckle. "Fries, burger and beer. Yeah, sounds really good."

Graham called the diner to give Ruby their dinner requests then mimicked his deputy's posture. "I have a bad feeling we're going to have another occurrence tonight of... whatever is going on."

"Yeah, me too. I wish we could have found something more at the scene of the attack. I don't know what to make of charred chunks of... I don't know what. Did you talk to Regina and Ruby today?"

"Well, I asked Ruby last night, but she didn't know what they were. I need to follow up with Regina, but I got caught up with all this and lost track of time. I'll stop by on the way home. I have a feeling Ruby is going to want to see her so I may as well see if talking to them at the same time jars their collective memory."

Emma nodded and sat for a moment before getting the nerve to bring up a question regarding something she had noticed during the trek through the woods. "You know, I didn't realize Regina and Ruby were that close. I watched them yesterday and... I knew they were friends, but… well, Ruby is my mom's best friend. Given Snow and Regina's relationship, it doesn't track with me Ruby would be buddies with Regina."

Graham looked puzzled, his body language shifted from calm to guarded. "They've know each other for a long time. They've always had good rapport, long before the first curse broke in fact."

"So they became friends during the first curse? Before or after Regina returned your heart?"

"Before… what does this have to do with anything?" Graham was looking intently at her now, as his voice took on a hard tone. "You don't think Regina has anything to do with all this do you? Because I don't."

"No! It's not that. It's just… I've never had the opportunity to see them interact for any length of time and it surprised me how comfortable they are together. I've only ever seen that level of ease with people who are really close. It just shocked me a little, that's all."

Graham looked as if he was about to speak again when Ruby arrived at the door with their dinner. Graham's posture was defensive and Emma wasn't curious enough to feel comfortable discussing the matter with Ruby or risk angering her so she dropped the subject.

As they ate, the sheriff and his deputy caught Ruby up on what they knew and how the investigation was stalled.

Ruby was following along and asking questions, but suddenly seemed to stiffen up and lose focus. Emma noticed. "Ruby, are you okay? Did you remember or think of something?"

The young woman said nothing for a moment, but then relaxed and smiled. "No, I'm okay. I was... just...umm, what do you think of enlisting Robin Hood and his people to help? You two can't be everywhere and you can deputize them or something if that's an issue. You're both exhausted and need to rest. So it's a matter of more eyes and hopefully more information."

"That's a good idea. I'll go out to the camp first thing in the morning." Graham said as he finished off his burger.

Emma was studying Ruby. Moments ago, her manner went from totally engaged in their conversation to distracted and thoughtful, if not troubled. She began to suspect the young woman was not being entirely truthful about what she knew.

As if she realized she was being watched, Ruby turned her full attention on the deputy, before looking back to Graham. Every emotion Emma had read on her face was gone. "Are you going to be here much longer, Graham? I'm going to stop by Regina's before heading home, make sure everything's okay."

Emma laughed suddenly, almost choking on the last of her beer which caused Ruby's expression to go from perplexed to amused. "Sorry… no really. It's just Graham said you'd want to do that. He wanted to see if she remembered anything else about last night, too."

The phone rang and while Graham answered it, Emma continued to joke with Ruby at how well Graham knew his mate. All joking ended when the sheriff shot up out of his seat.

"We're on our way!" Graham grabbed his gun, badge and jacket. Emma didn't remember standing but she and Ruby were both on their feet. "That was Tuck. The camp has come under assault from the creatures that attacked last night. Emma, you're with me. Ruby, go to Regina's and stay there until I contact you. After last night, I don't want to draw attention to either of you until we know what we're dealing with. Henry must be kept safe and he's safer with the two of you than anyone. I'll call Mr. Gold on the way and see if he'll help."

Contrary to what Emma would have thought, Ruby didn't argue at all as she beat them through the door making a beeline to her Camaro. She fired it up and took off down the street in the direction of Regina's mansion.

Emma drove while Graham called Mr. Gold. She was concentrating on her driving and not paying attention to Graham's conversation.

"Ok, now I'm nervous." Graham had finished the call and was now hanging on to the seat and the door handle as Emma whipped the car around the road much faster than the posted speed.

"What?"

"Gold didn't say much except he'd meet us there. He sounded concerned and if he's concerned, I'm nervous… really, really nervous."

A feeling of dread took root, building in the pit of her stomach. Emma pressed the accelerator down and the car leaped forward along the straight length of road as the last streak of sunlight faded and the skies settled into darkness.

* * *

"Hello Robin, Come in." Regina moved aside as Robin entered. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good, thank you." Robin's smile made her weak in the knees. She fought to regain the grip on her emotions she'd maintained since Marian's return a few nights ago. Very aware of his presence and her body's reaction, she made her way up the foyer stairs and into the living room.

As she turned to face him, he moved into her personal space. Warnings fired off in her mind but became muted as she stood speechless.

"You look beautiful, Regina." Robin reached up and took her face in his hands. She instinctively melted into his touch as she felt a shudder rip through her. He leaned towards her, the entreaty in his eyes. Intense confusion overcame her as her emotions entered into a state of war.

She knew she shouldn't allow this, her head was telling her to stop. Her response should be clear, except the plausible arguments of her mind were in a fierce battle with the pull of her darkened heart. A heart so tainted with evil it weighed down her soul and fed her anger. A blackened heart that was utterly broken, beyond redemption. Beyond hope of love. Or was it?

A memory sprang forth in her mind of a time when fate drove another dark and tortured soul across her path. A soul whose heart beat in the same darkness, but a heart that hadn't given up. A soul that despite being born into darkness, became an unexpected source of light piercing the evil. A soul that wouldn't accept their evil —their darkness — was irredeemable. A soul that astounded her by offering friendship without judgment, an offer that brought both a semblance of peace. The darkness in their pasts succumbed to their unspoken bond. Their connection forged the channel that now enabled the former 'evil' queen to harness and unleash powerful light magic… magic fueled by the love each had for the other. She felt the love of her soulmate strongly now as it washed over her, comforting her.

Regina's mind flashed back again. "_Only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to defeat Zelena."_ That was what Glinda, the good witch, had told Snow and Charming. They believed the light wielder to be Emma. They believed it so much they cast the dark curse to find her. They risked everything... and they were wrong. A master of the most powerful of dark magics, Regina willingly allowed love, the perceived emotion of weakness, to illuminate the darkness in her heart. Infused with love for the one who shared her soul and the boy she raised as her own, her heart became capable of fueling and unleashing even stronger light magic. For Cora's first born wasn't the strongest user of magic the Dark One ever encountered, her true born was. No being who ever lived had mastered both. Perhaps, if she was strong enough, Regina could be the first.

Now her heart filled with a tentative but growing love for the man standing before her. But despite the exhilaration she was experiencing, her head began to catch up. She had lost so much, been manipulated and beaten down by those she should have been able to trust and she gave in to the whispers of her mind. _You are too late, you've lost your chance. He will be taken from you._

She reached up and put her hand on Robin's chest, stopping him from leaning into her further. The walls were tentatively back in place between her heart and the one who could potentially cause it to break once again.

"Please, don't."

Instead of being offended, he smiled and stepped back. "My apologies, I just… forgot myself when I saw you. You are truly breathtaking and obviously I couldn't resist."

"It's fine... I almost let you. But you said you wanted to talk, so let's talk." Regina moved away to sit on the sofa and he followed sitting beside her so they could comfortably converse. She waited for him to begin but his eyes seemed to be unfocused, staring at a point behind her on the wall.

"Robin?" Her voice was calm, she wasn't sure about the rest of her. His gaze reoriented on her face and she experienced a warm sensation welling up inside as she began to lose herself in him again.

"Regina, I know what I want to tell you and I will mean every word. We've only known each other a few months, but I think I know you well enough to know you're going to argue with me, throw out reasons why what I'm saying can't happen. I'm even going to have a good time watching you make up excuses as to why you won't allow it." The roguish smile she loved so much lit his face. "Then I will take great joy in disabusing you of every argument as to why I can't love you, you can't love me, and we can't be together. Because I do love you, I'm fairly certain you love me, and I believe we can."

She was stunned into silence. That was not what she expected him to say. There were no words at all as she felt the tears begin to form. She didn't even try to stop them from falling. She shook her head to come out of her daze and try to reason with him — just like he knew she would. "Robin, we can't…"

"Yes, Regina, we can." His interruption gave her no chance to disagree. "I've thought long and hard about this, it has literally consumed me. I love Marian. She is Roland's mother and will always be special to me. But much time has passed and I have moved on. The love I have for her pales in comparison to the love I have for you. She is my past. You are my future. Regina, I choose you. I choose us. Please, don't give up on us."

She listened. She accepted he believed what he was saying, that he loved and wanted her. Her heart wanted to believe as well, she just wasn't sure she should let it.

_Love is weakness._ That sentiment still had its hold on her. It caused her to hesitate to accept what she wanted. She was still on a long journey to understanding that, despite her evil past, she was worthy of love, she could have her happy ending. She closed her eyes, letting the tears continue to fall and made a choice to leap into the unknown on simple faith. Faith in the chance Robin offered her. Faith in the love of her wolf, her sheriff and her son. Faith that, maybe, a dark heart can be redeemed.

"True Love always seems to be beyond my reach. I feel very strongly that I could love you if I allow myself to do so. I very much want to be able to explore the possibilities of an 'us'. But Robin, Marian is here and isn't going away. I can't believe she will sit idly by while the 'Evil Queen' swoops in and takes her family away."

Robin visibly relaxed at her words and smiled. "Marian doesn't rule my heart, Regina. I entrusted it to you willingly, just as you were willing to trust me with yours. The heart wants what the heart wants, and mine wants you."

He reached over and took both her hands in his. "I'll speak to Marian, you don't need to be involved. It may take time to convince her, but I will convince her. I'm going to work out a custody arrangement for Roland as well, he needs his mother and I wouldn't want to keep them apart."

She nodded and this time when he leaned in, she didn't pull back. She lost herself in the feel of his hands in her hair, his lips on hers. When his tongue began to tease her lower lip, she granted him entrance while her body melted into his. All reasons she shouldn't be allowing him to devour her this way dissipated into nothingness. Her heart was cheering as she surrendered to his protective embrace and her mind shut down.

Regrettably, karma called in the form of her soulmate sending a distress signal along their bond. Regina broke apart from Robin a confusing stream of emotion overpowering her.

"I'm sorry, something… something's wrong. I don't know…" Regina was standing and moving toward the small table by the doorway for her phone when the doorbell rang.

Robin was at her side as she quickly descended the foyer steps and opened the front door revealing her distraught wolf.

Ruby's eyes immediately focused on Robin. "Good, you're still here. I was at the station when Graham got a call from Tuck."

All color seemed to leave Robin's face as Ruby quickly updated them. "I'm sorry, Regina. I must go."

"I'll go with you, you'll need my help. Ruby can watch Henry."

Ruby reached out to stop her. "That's not happening. Graham wants us both to stay here… and even if he didn't, you're not going without me and someone needs to stay with Henry. He was going to call Mr. Gold."

Regina recognized the vehemence in her wolf's tone so she made no move to follow Robin as he made a hasty exit. Regina closed the door, took her wolf gently by the arm and retreated to the kitchen.

She poured them both a glass of wine as they sat at the island. "Alright, Ruby, spill it. What's really going on?"

Ruby took a sip of the wine, her eyes radiating wolf gold amongst the normal blue. "In a nutshell… last night, I told Graham what I saw and heard. He said something I can't get out of my head and I can't disagree. I've been trying not to let it seep to you until we knew more." She took a deep breath, a slight shudder evident as she carefully chose her next words.

"He said, 'She's being hunted'. We think the creature has specifically targeted you. He wanted us together so we protect each other and Henry."

Hearing Ruby's words against the harsh words from the creature that echoed in her mind, Regina suspected they may be right.

{End of Chapter}


	8. Ch 7: The Heart of the Dark One

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of the Dark One  
_

_May 14  
__Evening_

_ "He said 'She's being hunted.'"_

Regina sat stunned at Ruby's admission. She had her suspicions, but if Graham was seeing the situation similarly, the last thing she could do was sit here while Robin and his people were under attack, regardless of his orders to Ruby. With a carefulness that belied her creeping anxiety she set the glass down and grabbed her phone.

"Hello, Tink? I'm sorry to bother you but I need you at my house as fast as you can get here. The creatures have attacked again and I need you to watch Henry."

Tink responded with an immediate affirmative as the call ended. Regina noticed Ruby was also hanging up from a call.

"Granny." She answered Regina's unspoken question, her eyes lit with gold swirling amongst her normal blue. "I prefer trusted reinforcements as we don't know what's really going on here."

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay here can I?" Regina knew the answer before she asked the question, but she would never feel comfortable putting Ruby in danger.

The look on Ruby's face was enough to silence her, but Regina could feel her wolf's agitation along their bond. She sighed before letting a slight smile on her face and love through their link show her friend her appreciation.

"Hmmm… didn't think so. Well, get ready so we can leave as soon as they're here."

Ruby simply picked up her phone and leaped from the seat marching through the front door, Regina following behind. She watched her wolf, the slight smile widening as Ruby dispelled her pent up energy pacing back and forth across the porch.

"You may want to save some of that enthusiasm for the fight, Little Wolf."

Ruby rolled her eyes and continued her movements until she saw Tink coming up the sidewalk followed closely by Granny Lucas. Regina's smile widened when she saw Granny had come fully armed with her crossbow.

"Thank you both. If Henry wakes, he'll know something is wrong so try and downplay this as much as possible."

With their assurances, she reached for her wolf and teleported them to the camp.

* * *

Chaos was apparent as Regina and Ruby hurried toward the forest line. The stench of death permeated the air as Mr. Gold held back an apparent undead army with his magic. The barrier he erected prevented the enemy from overwhelming the camp defenders, but their number didn't seem to be diminishing. Robin and his archers were shooting burning arrows into the mass inflicting impressive damage. His second-in-command, the warrior Mulan, provided cover for them. As stragglers broke through, the exquisite woman executed a deadly dance dispatching them with a twirl of her blades. In the middle of the fight was Emma. Graham, Tuck and Marian surrounded her as she threw bolts of light magic into the fray, rendering any undead… dead again.

Suddenly, it was as if the horde of undead sensed Regina's presence for their frenzied movements increased. They broke past Gold's barrier coming straight for her. The undead flooded the area as swords replaced bows to defend the embattled camp.

"Enough of this!" Regina dove into the fray with rage as Ruby shifted into her four-legged form. The former queen channeled tightly controlled anger to wield fireball after fireball incinerating the undead as they sprinted forward. Ruby remained directly in front of her, offering visible protection, but as Regina's counter-attack was so effective, she had little to do other than growl.

Regina felt the drop in temperature before an earth shattering scream assailed the camp's defenders and they went down, some rendered unconscious. The creature she and Ruby had fought rose up before Mr. Gold sending a wave of fear-evoking cold through her. The Dark One fell back even with Regina, recasting his spell to strengthen the barrier.

"Welcome to the party, Your Majesty, Ms. Lucas. Friend of yours?"

Ignoring Gold, Regina concentrated on the menace coming towards them. She knew her anger and rage wouldn't serve her against this evil. She released her hold on both and plunged into the soulbond as Ruby dropped back to stand menacingly in front of her. Drawing on the connection, Regina freed her mind and released the energy that had been building. The channel opened and she directed a beam of pure light, obliterating everything in front of her as she drove the creature back. Euphoria engulfed her as the creature retreated and she stepped forward to continue her assault against the horror. She was vaguely aware of the undead army withdrawing at remarkable speed into the forest as she drew on the link again to build up power for another attack.

As she prepared to release the pulsating ball of energy, her heart clenched in agony as pain-filled bursts radiated out from her chest into her extremities. Her focus through the soulbond shattered, intense power cracking around them with no direction for release. She collapsed to the ground tormented while instinctively grasping for the connection which was suddenly absent. Eyes shuttered, she writhed into a fetal position before a pair of hands gripped her wrists and pulled her into a sitting position. Strong arms wrapped her in a familiar embrace as the physical contact enabled the soulbond to flare anew. The pain receded as Regina regained her equilibrium and settled into the comfort of her soulmate's essence.

Power erupted as the connection to her wolf enabled her to force the surrounding energy in the direction she'd last seen the creature. It hovered beyond Mr. Gold's shimmering barrier.

_I will take from you everyone you pretend to love… I will rip out your heart and crush it before your eyes... Only with your death can I be defeated..._

The words preceded an image that exploded in her mind. She saw a glimpse of her past... a betrayal, the vehement anger of the creature of whose nature she was now certain. The evil emanating from the creature was debilitating. As she struggled to her feet, everyone around her with the exception of Mr. Gold and her wolf had been rendered useless if not unconscious... or dead.

Before she could reconcile the familiarity of the evil in front of them with her memories, the creature rose and soared off into the night.

* * *

"I thought I told you two to stay put." Graham wasn't happy at his lover or her best friend for ignoring his instructions. Regina offered up their defense as Ruby was standing sheepishly with a not-so-contrite look on her face.

"You did… and we… I mean... I… decided you were confused and you really meant you wanted our help."

Regina felt her wolf's amusement. She didn't want Ruby in trouble with Graham even if she was just as culpable in wanting to assist. "Graham, I agree with your assessment that this thing is after me so I can't sit by while others are in danger."

"Very un-Evil Queen of you, Regina." Graham's expression was one of disapproval, but he failed to control the mirth in his tone.

"Hmmm, I'll just have to try harder then, I can't have my reputation ruined." Regina quipped back at her sheriff.

"Regina, are you all right?" Robin appeared at her elbow, Emma and Mr. Gold accompanying him.

"Yes, I'm fine… we're all fine." Regina felt the butterfly effect taking off in her stomach at Robin's concern.

"Thank all of you for your assistance. Mr. Gold, without you and your barrier I fear we would have lost much more. Mulan is checking into our injured with Tuck. Her return this afternoon from patrol was nothing short of impeccable timing and she learned a few things we'll need to discuss. But first things first... I just wanted to take the time to thank you all personally." Robin was polite but understandably anxious to take care of his people.

He retreated leaving Regina, Ruby, Graham, Emma and Mr. Gold standing in a loose circle as each surveyed the scene of destruction.

"Regina, did you, by chance, recognize that thing? The nature of what it is?" Mr. Gold's voice was quiet, but intense.

She took note of the unspoken question in his tone and wasn't happy being exposed to the Dark One. Her response was hard and direct. "I have an idea, but why don't you present yours to the group and see if we agree?"

He nodded and smiled softly, apparently reading something she wasn't sure she wanted read. "I ran across a similar creature many years ago, pure evil, controlling the undead, much like we are seeing here. It was very difficult to defeat and in truth, I destroyed it purely by accident."

Emma let out a huff. "Is it too much to ask for you two to stop speaking in riddles? Elaborate please."

With a smirk lighting his features, Mr. Gold complied. "It is a form of the darkest of evils, a creature known as a _lich_. They are created by powerful dark magic and can only be destroyed by discovering and eliminating their _phylactery_. The phylactery is a device or item that tethers the lich to a semblance of life, usually something steeped in darkness. The object could even be a living being. Liches are very powerful and self-aware. They can raise and control an army of undead… and the attack tonight demonstrates this creature can do just that."

Regina shivered with Gold's confirmation of her own conclusions. "Yes, that's what I suspected as well."

Her voice, though quiet, was loud enough the group stood frozen at her words. She crossed her arms to hide the shivering and stared down at the ground. Her mind was pulling apart the images the creature had thrown at her as her heart was racing at the implications of the memories they were dredging up.

A touch on the small of her back calmed her immediately and she looked up as she felt the love of her soulmate ease her mind. She reflected sadly she wasn't giving Ruby much from their bond lately but her heart swelled at her wolf's unwavering loyalty. She'd make it up to her somehow.

Ruby's brow furrowed as she leaned into Regina. "You know you can't hide much from me and I know you'd do the same if the situation were reversed so just stop it."

Regina could only shake her head with an appreciative smile at Ruby's admonishment before returning her attention to the group when Graham asked Gold the question most likely on everyone's mind.

"How are we to find what this thing is bound to in order to defeat it? It could be anything. What do we look for?"

"For someone to have gone to the extremes to become a _lich_, I would think it would be something related to the reason they cast the spell. Still, it will be hard to find, I'll do some research and get back with you. For now, you may want to offer the camp members shelter in town until this is resolved. Sheriff, I will contact you when I have something."

Graham nodded his acknowledgement as he, Emma and Ruby went to find Robin and help facilitate the evacuation of the camp.

Regina was left standing with Mr. Gold who looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "You know, dearie, the main push of the assault occurred after you appeared with Ms. Lucas. While it's true we were all affected by its arrival, the lich directed its attention to you and you alone. It's the second time you've driven it off with light magic… something you... surprisingly, seem to have little trouble wielding. I'm not accusing you of orchestrating any of this, but I find these events and details... curious."

Experience reminded her he was shrewd and she hesitated to give him too much information. But right now, she was exhausted and drained. She quickly determined she could use his help if he wasn't involved. Despite their history, her intuition was telling her to extend him a small level of trust, as distasteful as it was.

"Graham thinks the same thing and... I can't say I disagree. There is some familiarity there I can't quite place. Do you have any ideas you were hesitant to mention to the group?"

Before he could answer, a woman's shriek rang out. She turned to see Mulan grab Marian before she could physically launch herself at Regina, an act that wouldn't have ended well for the distraught woman.

"He's gone! It's your fault! We were attacked because of you!" Marian was fighting Mulan when Robin intervened wrapping Marian up and taking her to the ground. His expression was drawn and anguished as his wife broke down in his arms. Neither seemed to be able to speak.

Emma stepped forward slowly, her gaze directed toward the warrior. "Mulan...?"

The able warrior's shoulders slumped as she visibly struggled to hold back her tears. "The creatures… they took Roland, he's gone."

No one said anything for several moments after Mulan's broken words before Emma broke the silence. "When was he seen last? Maybe he's just hiding until it's safe to come out."

"No, he isn't hiding… I saw Roland being carried off by one of the attackers... I couldn't get to him. I _tried_ to get to them..." Mulan shook her head as she looked down at Robin who was staring up at her through tear-filled eyes. "Little John… he… I'm so sorry, Robin. He was cut down defending Roland… he's dead."

There wasn't much sound other than Marian's wails of anguish as the group took in her report. Mulan was shaking, tears falling down her face as she looked back up at Emma. "Emma, the creature that took him... looked familiar… but I can't be sure given the only light I had to distinguish any features were firelight and moonlight."

"Familiar? How? Who? Anything we can go on… please Mulan." Emma's voice held a tone of quiet desperation.

Mulan looked over at Mr. Gold before taking a deep breath. "Both of you know, I can't be sure of what I saw, but I swear, the creature had a strong resemblance to … Neal… Baelfire."

Regina watched the reactions of both Gold and Emma carefully. It wouldn't be a good thing if they couldn't keep their collective heads in light of Mulan's revelation. It made sense if the lich was raising the dead that Neal Cassidy could be among them. She hoped both could do what was necessary if that was indeed the case. The Neal they knew was still dead and wasn't returning.

After several moments, Mr. Gold spoke up, his words reflecting her thoughts. "It may be what you saw was accurate, it seems the dead now walk Storybrooke. But whatever you saw, whoever you saw, it is not my son. If there was a way for me to return him to this life, this would not be the way I chose to do it."

Marian glared up at him, her face ravished by tears. "That's all well and good _Dark One_, but how will this help find my son?"

Regina took in Marian's expressions as they went from anguished to abject fear as she stared at Mr. Gold, his face remaining passive. She knew in that moment the two had crossed paths before, they had a past, one Marian had momentarily lost sight of in her anguish. When a gleam entered Gold's eyes and a smile that could be categorized as anything other than benevolent crossed his face, Regina knew she was right. She'd seen that look too many times herself.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the concerned mother, dearie? You may have convinced everyone here of your sincerity in motherhood, including your outlaw prince, but you and I know the truth, don't we?"

"Shut up!" Marian shrieked, struggling in Robin's hold as he looked at her, brows drawn together, confusion in his eyes. "I love my son! There is no other truth than that!"

"Actually, where you're concerned, I owe Her Majesty an apology… so Regina, my apologies." Gold was in his element now as Marian squirmed enraged in Robin's grip so he finally let her go. She jumped to her feet and confronted the Dark One. He leisurely settled back on his heels, hands clasped comfortably before him.

Regina knew he was enjoying this, her interest piquing rapidly. Assuming a semi-regal demeanor, she responded to his statement with a question. "I'm to assume to know what this apology is in regards to?"

Gold laughed softly, his grin getting wider before he pressed his lips together, his gaze never drifting from Marian. "Our little maid had the stomach to make a deal with me and then the audacity to break it. In return for her failure to complete our business transaction, I forcibly placed her in the path of your black knights and she was subsequently arrested and sentenced to death. I… neglected to bring her to your attention because she neglected to fulfill our arrangement."

His smirk was in full-bloom as he turned to Regina with a slight bow. "Therefore, my apologies, Your Majesty. I hope this in no way inconvenienced you but regardless, I will grant you one favor, free of charge, as a small token of my... gratitude."

Regina was taken aback and trying to catch up with the story the gold weaver was weaving.

"_What deal?_" Robin's teeth were clenched as he glanced between his wife and Mr. Gold.

Gold's grin now lit his entire face as he happily put forth the details of the broken contract with the Maid Marian. "Well, your lovely wife, before she was actually your wife, came to me with a request. You see, she wanted a child - your child, but unfortunately, she was barren. Apparently, you weren't interested in marrying the poor dear as you saw her only as a friend and occasional bedmate. She felt a baby would change your mind, so she came to me. I offered to cure her affliction and in return, she would give me the baby. As she saw no use for the child after its birth, she agreed. I suppose she was going to concoct some story of why the child suddenly disappeared, but that wasn't my concern. You see… she only wanted you, her _"true love_". If for some reason you still wouldn't marry her, she hadn't lost anything. Well, as you know, she didn't give me the child so after a year, I gave her to Regina… although Regina was unaware of that fact."

Marian frantically looked back at Robin whose pallor had taken a sickly hue as his features twisted into a mockery of the handsome man he was. "Robin, he's lying! I could never give up our son! I love Roland! And I love you!"

Robin's voice was low, but the hardness of his tone wasn't to be denied. "You were barren, I knew this, so I was shocked to learn you were pregnant. I never doubted you, or the fact that Roland was mine. You made a deal… to sacrifice our son. To trick me into marrying you."

Marian moved towards him, speaking his name in entreaty and anguish. But he brushed her off, venom lacing his words as spoke again. "You deceived me, betrayed me… you knew I would do the right thing, I would do right by my child. A child you would have taken from me?" Robin's voice rose in pitch as his disdain was felt by the group that suddenly seemed to back away in concert from the couple and the man whose revelation had literally shattered their world.

Robin stood still for several moments, the anger radiating from him before he turned and marched to where Tuck could be seen hovering over the wounded. No one moved or said anything as Mulan quietly excused herself to follow behind him at a respectful distance.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, anger evident in her eyes, Marian drew herself up and faced the Dark One. "You're a monster! You have destroyed my family!"

Gold laughed at her, the glee evident in his reply. "No dearie, YOU destroyed your family… for you forgot the most important aspect of the deal you brokered with me … _All magic comes with a price_. Your payment is now due and I am here to collect."

All color drained from Marian's face as she recognized the truth of his words, whether she was willing to capitulate to him or not. Tears streaming down her face, she glanced in the direction Robin had gone before gathering her cloak around her and disappearing into the night.

Regina was having a hard time not feeling some bit of vindication with everything she had just learned. Plus she had several witnesses to the fact she wasn't responsible for Marian being in her dungeon. If the situation wasn't as dire as it was, she would be experiencing an enormous amount of satisfaction.

But the situation was dire. Roland had been taken. Little John had given his life to protect him. Others were injured, dead or dying as well. They couldn't go after Roland because the camp was reeling from the attack and couldn't muster the forces to organize a search party that could operate in the fullness of the night.

The weight of all that had happened in the last few days pressed down on her. It was entirely her fault because the lich was after her, wanted to punish her. She had yet to figure out exactly why, even if she was beginning to suspect who. Until she did, she was behind the proverbial eight ball and getting no closer to discovering the truth of the phylactery much less destroying it.

An ever welcome presence entered her personal space from behind as she was mulling over the scattered pieces of the many puzzles laid out before her.

"Hey... I was thinking. Why don't we see if we can help the injured? You should be able to heal some of them, same as you did for me. You can take from me what you need."

She turned slightly to see Ruby's face filled with the concern she had heard in her wolf's soft question. She knew there wasn't much she was blocking from her friend and appreciated Ruby didn't pressure her.

"Ok, we can try." Regina looked back to Mr. Gold, his eyes betraying the interest in their interaction.

"I would still like to talk to you about the lich, pool our information and see if we can devise a course of action. I'm tired of reacting to this thing. We need to be proactive or we're going to lose more people and believe it or not... I don't want that."

Surprisingly, he just nodded.

"Of course. Finish up here then get some rest. I will see you both at my shop in the morning. Bring the good sheriff and Ms. Swan as well." He turned to leave then stopped and looked back. "Please extend the invitation to Robin and Mulan as well. We need to see what we can do about finding Roland."

"You expect me to believe you care about Roland?" Regina was shocked to say the least.

"My interests lie in the undead being that took him, but I wish no harm to the lad, so I will help if finding him leads to his kidnapper."

"So what if it is Neal?" Ruby's tone was questioning, not confrontational. She seemed to be curious as to the Dark One's intentions.

"My son is dead. If this creature turns out to be Bae, then it is an abomination, same as the lich that fed a semblance of life into his body. It needs to be destroyed and my son freed from its hold. So we are in this together albeit for different reasons. You have my help, with no conditions."

* * *

The boy sat quietly, an unnatural calm for one so young and surrounded by death. She would attribute it to the shock of seeing the carnage of the attack, the blood from his protector staining his clothes as the man was brutally cut down in front of him... but for his eyes. They were alert, his expression reflecting one who was very aware of the situation around him.

Her soldiers had failed to bring his father, but she knew the man wouldn't rest until he found his son. Along with the boy's father, she expected the presence of the Queen. The boy should serve as adequate bait for her trap, but as she was reflecting on the events of the past few days, she was left to wonder if she had chosen the wrong target for that honor.

Her lieutenant, Cassidy, had informed her Regina cared for the outlaw prince and his son, but she discovered there was someone the Queen favored greatly above either of them, someone she had dismissed as irrelevant to her plan. Ostensibly, someone Regina truly loved: the werewolf, Ruby Lucas.

She didn't know the extent of the relationship between the two, but Regina was able to channel strong light magic in the presence of the werewolf. This development was telling and Regina's knight protector had to be removed from the chessboard or the Queen couldn't be taken.

She wondered if Cassidy knew and had lied or withheld this information from her.

She no longer trusted her hold over her lieutenant, but she knew how to enforce that hold and cause the Queen pain as well. In the meantime, she sent him out to watch her enemies' movements following the withdrawal of her army from the camp. He was also to oversee the changes in the next part of her plan to include the former queen's most trusted companion. Trust issues aside, there wasn't anything he could do to sabotage this part of the plan.

Her gaze was once again drawn to the boy. He hadn't spoken once and his demeanor was beginning to unnerve her. He was watching her, seemingly without fear. Her appearance alone should have frightened him for without her cloak she was nothing more than a walking corpse. As she continued to look upon him, he cocked his head and shifted his body forward as if issuing a challenge. Unable to look away, a shiver wracked her desiccated frame… for his eyes gleamed in the moonlight and upon his lips she noted the faintest of smiles, the smile of innocence.

_{End of Chapter}_


	9. Ch 8: The Heart of a Lost Boy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of a Lost Boy_

May 15  
_Morning_

The next morning dawned bright, although somewhat hazy as Regina struggled to force her mind into wakefulness with the help of a strong cup of coffee. She was exhausted from the previous night's activities and hadn't slept much. In addition to battle fatigue, she and Ruby had spent a couple of hours healing the wounded of Robin's camp. Satisfaction came in knowing that with her efforts and the support of her wolf, no one else had died. She even taught Emma the basics as she worked so the deputy was able to tend to those whose wounds weren't as serious.

She vaguely remembered Graham driving them back to her home and carrying her up to bed. She wasn't surprised to find him crashed on the chaise lounge in her room this morning any more than she was to find Ruby sound asleep curled up at the foot of her bed in her four-legged form.

Tink and Granny Lucas were still there as well. Granny was asleep on the sofa, but Tink was up fixing breakfast. Regina sat with her head propped on her hand as she watched the former fairy through hooded eyes flitting about the kitchen.

"I would say you are making me tired watching you dart about like a hummingbird but as I'm already tired and I appreciate the coffee and food too much, I'll withhold all snarky comments I would usually make."

Tink glanced at the sorceress over her shoulder with a smirk dominating her features. "Admit it, Regina… you like me. I know it's hard, but I'm growing on you."

Regina gave the woman a genuine smile to hide the sarcasm in her words. "Maybe, but if you tell anyone I'll turn you into rat… or something equally disgusting. My reputation is taking enough hits lately as it is. I can't have the citizenry think I'm getting soft."

A voice came from the hallway as its owner sleepily stumbled forward and fell onto the stool beside her, yawning mightily. "You are getting soft, my queen, with lots of gooey, mushiness on the inside. We have you figured out, don't we Tink?"

Regina's eyes narrowed as she stared at her soulmate. Ruby grinned with the sleepy eyes of one who definitely needed the cup of coffee Tink placed in front of her.

"I'm ignoring you…" Regina snarled under her breath, her wolf chuckling into her cup. "Anyway, Tink, we're meeting with Gold this morning and I need for you and Granny to continue watching Henry. We learned some things last night and I don't want to leave him alone, but I can't bring him with me either… it's too dangerous."

She looked back to Ruby, studying her wolf carefully to assure herself the woman was all right. Her scrutiny did not go unnoticed as Ruby reached over and squeezed her thigh without ever looking up. At her touch, Regina smiled.

"Little Wolf, when you can walk straight, please go wake Granny. They need to know what's happening and I don't want to waste time repeating myself."

Ruby nodded, then took a big gulp of coffee before falling off the stool and meandering into the living room. As soon as the elder Lucas joined them, Regina proceeded to fill them in on the events of the previous evening, including their strong suspicions concerning the lich and the undead Neal Cassidy look alike.

"If it is Neal, I want Henry protected. When we leave, I'll put a protection spell on the mansion which should deter anyone trying to get in. You can leave, but I would advise against it as you can't get back inside. I don't know what the lich is planning, but it is undeniably after me and can get to me through Henry."

She remained still as she watched the two absorb and process her words. She saw the resolve slowly form in their eyes as they verbally assured her they would stay and safeguard her son.

"Regina, if what you are saying is true, I'd like to include a couple of additional people. The two I'm thinking of aren't exactly on your Christmas card list, but I know they'd do anything for Henry and they are capable fighters." Granny was never one to beat around the proverbial bush so Regina had no trouble guessing to whom she was tactfully referring.

She greatly respected Granny and always weighed what she said. With that unspoken trust plus the amelioration in her relationship with Snow, she begrudgingly agreed. "Fine. They need to be on their way so we can be on ours. Once the protection spell is in place, they can leave, but not enter."

As Granny walked off to call the Charmings, Regina reached over and put her hand on Ruby's forearm, drawing additional comfort and strength from their bond. "Go wake Graham, we need to leave as soon as Charming and Snow arrive and I want to speak to Henry. I don't want to hide this from him but I'm not sure how much I want to tell him."

"He's a smart kid, Regina. Be honest with what we know, even the part about Neal. Let him know you're doing what you can to protect him and the rest of Storybrooke. No secrets. Secrets will only damage your relationship as you know from experience." Ruby's soft smile and understanding gaze calmed her as she struggled with what to tell her son. "He loves you, Regina, give him the opportunity to share this with you. You need him… and he needs you."

Regina glanced over to Tink who was watching them with a comforting smile. "She's right. You and Henry have come so far in your relationship. You're not risking much by telling him everything."

Regina thought for a moment on their arguments. She knew they were probably right, but she knew her son. Henry would insist on helping. She racked her still hazy thoughts as a plan slowly formed. "Tink, what do you think of setting up a Skype session with Belle and working to research the lich and anything associated with it? I have some histories in my library and she'll have access to anything in Gold's shop. It'll give all of you something to do and maybe find some much needed information on how to find the phylactery or... anything that will help us for that matter."

Tink acknowledged her agreement by moving away from the counter toward the house phone. "Clever, Regina, I see what you're doing there... we'll keep him distracted."

Regina left the kitchen breathing a little easier as she made her way up the stairs towards Henry's room and a very difficult conversation with her beloved son.

* * *

The group met at Gold's shop that morning as agreed. Belle had readily agreed to Regina's idea and was already in deep discussions with the group at the mansion.

Henry had surprised her by his maturity concerning the situation. He agreed to abide by Regina's restrictions, but it didn't stop him from practically threatening Ruby and Graham to keep her safe. Still, as things stood currently, very little was known for fact and they weren't making much headway on what course of action to take.

The soft-spoken warrior, Mulan, broke the impasse when she reported a series of disturbances in the north forest. She and her patrol had stumbled upon several fast moving creatures traveling in the general direction of the cemetery. After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided to attempt to pick up the trail of the undead, and hopefully Roland, at the camp site. If the trail led nowhere, they would investigate the cemetery, a place that would be logical for an army of undead to be lingering.

Ruby would lead with her superior senses along with Graham who was known as the best tracker in the Enchanted Forest. Regina, Robin, Mulan, Emma and Gold were spread out behind them looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Regina was deep in thought as she trudged behind the others. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she considered her past association with Gold and her reluctance to extend him the benefit of the doubt on their current troubles.

Mr. Gold topped the list of people she despised, but never seemed to be able to avoid. As her mentor in dark magic, the man known as the Dark One controlled and shaped her, prodded and drove her into becoming the Evil Queen. All magic may come with a price, but someone else seem to pay it for him, she more than most. The dark curse was his curse, his plan to find his son. He designed and created it, then exploited her rage and anger to cast it. She hadn't been strong enough to resist his manipulations or those of her mother when she was younger. Yet, after everything he had done, fate still deemed him worthy of "True Love" while hers were taken from her.

A flood of emotions assaulted her. She needed to stop her line of thought in order to regain her balance. She knew it didn't help her to continue to blame Gold. Despite her past, she was in control of her future. Regina was determined no one would have that kind of power over her again. Unlike before, she had support from people who cared about her. With Archie's counseling and the continuing acceptance and encouragement from Graham and Ruby, she had begun to take ownership of her evil deeds. Now, Regina had Henry back in her life and she wouldn't let him down. No... she would no longer let herself down.

Taking a deep breath, she refocused on the task at hand. Lightly reaching out, Regina extended her own senses through the soulbond, connecting with her soulmate. The link took her mind off the past and also served to reinforce their strengths as they headed into an unknown.

Ruby had taken them deep into the forest when suddenly, she took a sharp turn directly north. Stopping she looked around puzzled.

"Did you lose the scent?" Graham's voice floated over the eerie calm of the surrounding foliage. The rest of the group slowed as she shook her head.

"Not exactly, it's different. It smells … deader … if that's even a word. But I've totally lost Roland's scent, it's being overpowered by the other." The young wolf glanced over at Robin, sadness reflected in her golden blue eyes. "I'm sorry Robin. My only suggestion is to continue on this path and hope we find it again."

Mulan nodded her agreement. "The cemetery lies a few miles in that general direction, so I say we continue to follow Ruby's nose. I have this feeling our answers will be found there." The quiet warrior had made an argument to check out the cemetery from the beginning but she easily acquiesced to Robin and the others wanting to search for Roland.

Before anyone could express a different opinion, Ruby shifted to her four-legged form and trotted off. The wolf's unerring nose led the group for a couple of miles through gradually thinning trees. Abruptly, the great wolf stopped as she came upon the road leading to the cemetery. Shifting back to human form, Ruby faced the group.

"The scent of death is very strong and I have picked up Roland's periodically along the way, so we are in the right place. What do you want to do?" The question was asked of everyone, but her gaze fell on Regina.

Mr. Gold walked to the edge of the road staring up the hill at the tree line toward the far side of the cemetery. "I suggest we continue into the cemetery carefully. For now, we have the advantage in that we have the daylight."

Regina had nothing to add and simply started up the hill, falling in behind Ruby and Graham. Robin, Emma and Gold followed with Mulan bringing up the rear. The warrior was casting her gaze nervously down the road. Regina wasn't sure what Mulan had seen, but nothing pertaining to this location could be good. She noticed as she topped the hill Ruby had suddenly frozen in place.

"What the hell… " The young werewolf stared, rooted to the ground.

As Regina stood beside her, she couldn't fault the reaction. Most of the graves were disturbed. They slowly walked forward to examine the closest one. It looked as if the occupant had crawled out, which would explain the absence of digging.

"This is like a scene out of a bad 'B' movie… or a horror flick." Emma was correct in her comparison to the view that spread out around them as they moved among the broken grounds.

Regina stared, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hopefully, 'horror flick' will not come into play, Ms. Swan." Regina spoke calmly but she was anything but calm.

"You're not inspiring hope here, Regina," Emma said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, we need to look around and see if we find anything else out of the ordinary. Ruby, ... anything?" Regina obviously surprised Ruby out of her own contemplations given the unfocused look in her wolf's eyes.

"I smell blood now, but the scent is not that strong. More metallic, old blood. I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Is there a particular direction...?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it's this way." The group followed Ruby as she made her way in the direction of the blood trail. As they walked, Regina realized they were on a familiar course, one that coincided with her family vault. She wasn't wrong when the trail led right to it.

There, on the magically sealed doors and doorposts, blood was smeared, in a seemingly ritualistic fashion.

"I'd say this was a message to you, Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold said softly to Regina.

For her part, Regina felt a cold fear settling over her body. She felt magic, not her own, upon the crypt… familiar in its weave. She had hoped, but now she was sure, her memories were catching up to her reality. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"What's that off to the side?" Ruby moved in the direction she was pointing out to the others. Upon seeing what was piled up to the right of the door, the wolf gagged which, given her nature, was unusual.

"What is it?" Graham moved quickly to her side then pulled her away from the wall and held her against him as he saw what caused her reaction.

Hearts. Dozens of them.

It was these that had been used to smear blood across the doors, door frame and walls of the vault before being discarded like dry rags. The horror on Graham's face was mirrored by the others as they circled quickly around him before spreading out to examine the vault more thoroughly.

"Are they human, Regina?" Graham asked as he released his hold on Ruby. Only the three of them heard his question.

"Yes," she responded after a moment, unable to say anything else. She was afraid her voice would betray the anxiety that was building in her.

"I don't know how to ask this except to ask … and please don't get angry ... but none of these are from your vault are they?" Graham was sincere in his question, even though she could feel his hesitation in asking her.

Looking at her Huntsman, she realized just how far they had come and how much she had come to rely on his discretion. She knew it was because he felt he owed her his life, but she knew better. He owed her nothing. If anything, she owed him.

Regina held his gaze for the longest moment, Ruby looking on a bit hesitantly. "You want to know if my vault has been compromised, the items within put at risk."

She continued in a low tone. "No, my vault is still sealed. Besides, those remaining in my vault cannot be returned to their owners or I would have done so already. You know better than anyone. What you may not know, is yours was the last one I could truly restore. "

Emma was examining the area around the door, oblivious of their discussion. "Regina, is a lich powerful enough to have done this?"

"Yes, easily. What I fear is that it's reanimating the same corpses we destroy. Magic can easily repair the damage we are inflicting. We'll be battling the same never-ending army of undead until the lich is destroyed."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right, Regina." Mr. Gold was noticeably concerned. "I wonder if destroying the hearts will prevent possible reanimation."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It couldn't hurt, I suppose."

After a moment's consideration, she concentrated, releasing a controlled burst of light magic instead of dark, igniting the pile closest to the door. The bright silver and blue flames trailed up the path of blood marking the doors of the mausoleum before burning off entirely. She noticed the spell the lich had cast on her crypt weaken when she did so. In this vein of discovery, she continued unleashing her magic on the blood markings defiling the crypt, rapidly incinerating it off the walls and breaking the lich's spell.

Upon the obliteration of the final mound of dead flesh and ash from the blood markings falling from the walls, Regina felt an odd sensation from Ruby. She also sensed understanding as her wolf's emotions flared unchecked across their bond. Ruby's face wore a strange expression when Regina eyes met her wolf's clear gaze.

"You know something don't you, Little Wolf, or you at least suspect something." Regina had moved swiftly to Ruby's side and her tone was very low, so low the others missed the exchange between them.

"I… I've picked up another scent, one that was being masked by the blood, one that I've run across before." Ruby spoke softly with a hint of fear laced in her voice. "You suspect too, I know you do Regina. I don't blame you for not wanting to speak of … her ... but I know that scent… and we are in a lot of trouble."

Regina closed her eyes against the vision Ruby was painting. Her wolf had just confirmed what she suspected. Quietly she spoke to her friend. "I hope we're both wrong, but I fear we are not. She never knew about you when we were in the Enchanted Forest so my guess is you're safe… except for how you are now tied to me of course. If we are right, you know what it will take to weaken her so she can be destroyed… because we both know what she will have chosen as her … anchor."

"No… I won't let you… there has to be another way." Ruby's despair was radiating from the link. Regina soothed her soulmate the best way she could, wrapping her in waves of calm.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Ruby with a sad smile, her heart literally hurting. "I have an idea, but it's extremely risky to both of us. I've been thinking on it since I realized who we may be dealing with. I just don't want to put you through what I would need you to do. That said, I don't know if I'll survive as it is… which means you may not either. Little Wolf... I'm so, so sorry."

Ruby shook her head. "Not your fault, my queen. None of what happened was entirely your fault. She held as much blame and refused to take responsibility. I can't fault you for how you cursed her either. She had it coming."

"Whether she did or didn't do won't help us now. She has sacrificed her humanity to see me destroyed so we have to figure out something. My idea will require Gold's help. I don't like asking that imp for anything, but apparently, he feels he owes me one, so now's as good a time as any to collect."

Regina noticed then the others were watching them. "What!?"

"You two look… intense. What do you know?" Emma was never one to pull punches and she apparently wasn't about to start.

Ruby's "deer-in-the-headlight" look sparked a reply before Regina had fully processed they were being observed. "I was just saying to Regina we now have confirmation the thing is after her and we need a plan. Otherwise, what does the pile of hearts surrounding her family crypt and all the blood markings mean? And I don't smell Roland's scent here so we're not in the right spot to find him…"

She looked at Regina who was amused with the information being spouted by her wolf. It had much of nothing to do with their private discussion for all the truth her words held. With a slight grin at the sorceress, Ruby turned back to the group. "I think that covers what we were discussing."

Regina almost giggled. "Um, yes... what she said."

Robin had been skirting the tree line a few yards away looking for anything suspicious when he suddenly yelled and pointed. Standing against a large oak tree, an unmoving figure was watching them. It didn't appear startled when the former outlaw yelled and moved towards it. Mulan had her sword out and took off after Robin. The figure continued to remain still with Ruby, Graham and Emma also closing in on it.

Regina prepared her magic but held firm as the motionless figure was making no threatening moves. Slowly she and Mr. Gold brought up the rear.

As they reached the others, she heard Gold's sharp intake of breath. Looking at the figure before them, she understood why.

* * *

Emma was stunned beyond words as she looked at the figure standing in the shadow of the huge oak tree. It was Neal... or at least a parody of him. The creature had yet to speak and it was unclear to her if it was aware of them. She watched as Gold walked slowly to stand only feet from the unmoving figure.

"Bae? Son? Are you aware of us? Do you know who you are? Where you are?" Never before had Emma heard such uncertainty in the voice of the Dark One.

Mr. Gold was always working an angle, always manipulating the circumstances to gain power. But his tone as he addressed the undead creature was broken, even anguished. He was visibly hurting. Emma only felt numb, pushing down her sorrow and anger at what had been done to her former lover.

Neal spoke then, a low, soft, raspy sound, as if his vocal cords were unable to properly pass air to generate clear sound. It occurred to her, they probably weren't.

"I am trapped here, papa. I need your help to end this… release me from this endless night… please..."

"Tell me what you need, son. What does this _thing_ want? How can we destroy it and free you?"

Seeming to struggle with words, the undead creature spoke again in that same, tortured voice. "She wants the queen. I do not know why. I am sorry, Robin... for Roland. But I couldn't risk my son. She promised if I obeyed, she wouldn't harm Henry."

Emma caught the pronoun quickly. "She? So the creature, the lich is a woman? Was a woman? Who, Neal? Who is she?"

"One the queen betrayed... one with the power and will to condemn herself to see the queen destroyed. I am forbidden to speak her name."

Regina had been silent, but she looked haunted, much like the rest of the group did staring at death incarnate. If she knew who their enemy was, she wasn't saying.

"Can you tell us if Roland is okay?" The quiet warrior spoke to the shell of a man Emma knew Mulan had called a friend.

"He is safe for now."

Emma saw the relief roll off Robin, Regina and Mulan as she then asked what was at the forefront of her own thoughts. "Why did she take him? Why not kill him like the others?"

"He was to be used to lure the queen to her. She hasn't said so, but the queen's use of light magic causes her control and power to wane. She is losing her hold on me as a result. And now, the queen has destroyed her army by breaking the heart spell. She will be angry." Neal's expression remained passive, giving away nothing beyond his words.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat, obviously emotional, but trying to keep his distress in check. "Bae, do you know what is holding the lich here? Do you know what her anchor is?"

"No. I only remember being pulled back. It was peaceful and then it wasn't. Her nest is in the northern part of the cemetery. It is disguised by dark magic. You should feel it as you approach. Please, release me. I can tell you no more." Emma heard the plaintive cry in the undead tone.

"How, Neal? What do you need us to do?" The deputy's voice cracked as she felt tears slide unchecked down her face, tears she was unaware had formed.

Neal's gaze zeroed in on his father. "Papa, unlike her army, my heart still resides in my chest. You must take and crush it to break her spell over me. Only then will I be free, for now, forever."

Mr. Gold's voice broke and shook. "I… I can't… I just can't, despite everything, I can't."

For the first time since they had approached Neal, Regina spoke, her voice soft and full of sympathy. "I will do it. You have helped us. For that, and for Henry, I will help you."

Gold nodded to her, tears streaming down his face as Regina moved to stand in front of Neal.

"I am so sorry, Neal. Be at peace." Taking a deep breath, she plunged her hand into his chest and removed his heart.

The organ had a shimmer around it from the spell the lich had used to animate him. As Emma watched, the sorceress closed her eyes. For a few long seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, light magic flared brightly from Regina's hand and spread down her arm, engulfing the heart in a bright burst of crackling, silver energy.

Emma felt the change as Regina increased the magic flowing through her. The steady stream of light magic that infused the organ resting in the sorceress' hand slowly extended. Light began to surround and shine from within Neal's mortal flesh. The deputy saw a smile touch the face of her former lover as his body slowly disintegrated into dust. She willed herself to etch that smile and the contentment on his face in her memories as the last of his remains broke apart and blew away in the cool breeze that swirled through the trees.

Regina released her hold on her magic and bowed her head. Emma knew from her own experience how much magic drained its user. She also knew what Regina had truly done and was awed by the compassion she had shown Neal. To insure the freedom of his soul, the sorceress had rendered his mortal flesh useless for such an animation spell in the future.

Ruby and Graham had moved to Regina's side to offer support when it looked as if she wouldn't remain standing. Emma heard Ruby mutter something and Regina's mumbled reply as the deputy shook herself back to the present.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma knew nothing else to say as the tired woman looked up and simply nodded.

"So what now?" Mulan was looking at Robin. Emma noticed his gaze was set in the direction Neal had pointed out to them. She knew it was a bad idea to give into the urge to head into the unknown without a solid course of action.

Hoping to gain everyone's attention, Emma cleared her throat and asked a question of the sorceress who was still leaning heavily on Ruby and Graham. "Regina, do you have an idea who this _'She'_ could be?"

The beleaguered sorceress held Emma's gaze for a moment when Ruby leaned towards her. Regina turned to the werewolf with a questioning look on her face. Something unspoken passed between the two, confirming to Emma there was more to their relationship than anyone knew. She listened closely as Regina began to speak.

"I didn't know or suspect the lich was after me until last night when it _'spoke'_ to me. Through magic, it flung images directly into my mind I've been sifting through while trying to make sense of it all. I kept coming back to one person who has the power to do this."

Regina stopped speaking, her face clearly showing distress. Ruby leaned in to the sorceress again and she visibly calmed. Her voice held some resolve when she finally continued.

"Earlier, Ruby picked up a scent she recognized when I broke the heart spell on my vault. It was the confirmation I was seeking, even though I hoped I was wrong. It's someone I betrayed in order to cast the dark curse. Someone I kept imprisoned after the curse brought us to Storybrooke."

She stopped, once again hesitating, but Mr. Gold broke the tension that had settled suffocatingly around them.

"Who is it, Regina?"

Emma watched as Regina seemed to fight an internal battle, probably not wanting to say out loud the name she firmly believed to be the identity of the lich, as if speaking it would make it real. Finally, catching Mr. Gold's unrelenting gaze with her own, Regina spoke the name of the one who could ultimately be her downfall.

"Maleficent."

{End of Chapter}

* * *

A/N: Remember when Regina and Hook took that trip under the clock tower to retrieve the trigger and Hook ran into a "mummified" Maleficent? Well, the whole lich, undead idea came from that one scene and went from there... that and too much D&amp;D/Forgotten Realms in my youth.


	10. Ch 9: The Heart of the Wolf

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

* * *

_The Heart of the Wolf_

May 15  
_Early afternoon_

Maleficent was agitated. Frenzied pacing through her lair was the visible demonstration of the rage coursing through her. She'd lost her lieutenant and she wasn't sure how it had happened. Her hold on him had been slipping but this was different… there was a hole where he'd been.

She'd felt the heart spell break even as she watched her undead army fall around her. There was no spell, no potion or dark magic to reanimate them. Even as a lich she was subject to certain limitations. Now, those limits were increasing due to the queen's use of light magic, a feat that should not have been possible. She never considered factoring that point into her plan as it was something her enemy should not have the capacity to do.

She knew the queen had mellowed over the years and shown great care concerning her son. But Regina was as evil as anyone she had ever known. Yet the sorceress proved capable of wielding light magic, very strong light magic. Magic created by love.

The queen was a known master of dark magic, magic driven by hatred, anger and rage. Regina's undeniable ability to channel both was a stunning paradox. However she was doing it, the result was Maleficent's hold on her unholy existence was diminishing. She was now vulnerable.

She couldn't pin down how Regina had acquired this new found ability, but she was fairly certain it centered around Ruby Lucas. The werewolf had been at Regina's side each time the sorceress unleashed her newfound ability. Maleficent had no prior knowledge the two were friends much less had a relationship that could fuel the power Regina had demonstrated.

Agitation gave way to desperation. She had to act now before she lost the ability to even kill Regina, much less those around her. As she moved back and forth, she felt the eyes of the boy upon her as he sat quietly.

He was a riddle wrapped up in an enigma. He should be petrified in her presence, but he sat serenely, seemingly unafraid. He was supposed to be the lure to draw the queen to her. Theoretically, with the queen would come the ones who were most dear to her, for they would want to help her, keep her safe. The lich wanted to destroy them before Regina's eyes, for surely the sorceress would be unable to protect them all.

That part of her plan could still work, but without her army, she needed to redirect her efforts. If she couldn't get to Regina's wolf, perhaps she could get to her son.

Her reconnaissance of the manor had shown Regina placed protectors around the boy. None were capable of magic, only the protection spell was a hindrance and she should be able to break it, even in her weakened state. Killing her son should serve to break the sorceress. That could help to separate her from the wolf or at least send her into a rage, unable to channel light.

She settled down to await the coming darkness for then she could implement her new scheme. She smiled with that thought allowing her mind to quiet.

Her smile diminished when the boy smiled back. As if it was the most normal action in the world, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a bar of chocolate. His gaze never dropped from hers, his smile never wavered as he slowly nibbled on the bar.

As unsettling as Regina's new abilities were proving to be, this boy was markedly more unnerving. A shiver flooded her thin frame as the boy's gaze pierced her being, even as the innocence in his eyes pierced the remains of her soul. Night couldn't come soon enough to rid herself of him and his disconcerting presence… not soon enough at all.

* * *

"We're here." Mr. Gold stopped just short of the northern tree line to stand before a weathered mausoleum. There were several scattered along this row of burial sites, but Regina knew he was right. The darkness was most palatable surrounding this particular sepulcher. The others had spread out around them watching for any dangers.

Gold raised his hand over the stone door and made a gesture. The doorframe glowed and sparked, but the seal over the door remained.

"Blood magic… we won't be able to break this."

Robin pushed forward. "Please, Mr. Gold, surely there's something you can do? Regina?"

Robin was pleading with her to rescue his son. She could only shake her head in sorrow as she saw the pain etched across his strong, handsome features.

"He's right. Only someone related to Maleficent by blood can break a spell she cast using blood magic. We need to draw her out, then we can get in and rescue Roland."

She reached out to the distraught man, wrapped her arms around him and turned her head, lips close to his ear. She lowered her voice so only Robin could hear the soft words she uttered, the promise she made. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back to you. I have an idea and I'll need your help, but right now I need you to focus."

Staring deep into her eyes, he gently ran his fingers over her cheek and lips, leaving her trembling at his touch. He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling her into a full embrace.

Emma cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention. "So how do we draw her out?"

Leaving an arm wrapped around Robin's waist, Regina turned to address the group. "We need only dangle the appropriate bait… me."

No one said anything. Robin tightened his arms around her and she saw the tortured expression on his face. To rescue his son, he must allow her to put herself in jeopardy. She could see the war playing across his features.

"I'll be fine, Robin. She'll have to drop the blood seal to leave and according to Neal, her army is gone. She's alone. I'll lead her away so you and Mulan can enter the crypt and get Roland. Apparently, she's vulnerable to light magic. I can keep her at bay while weakening her further."

The instant she mentioned her intention to do this alone, a low simmer of anger, denial and pain surged across her soulbond. Cringing slightly, she looked to her soulmate standing quietly by Graham, his arm around her shoulders. The stormy look on the young wolf's face was nothing compared to the intense energy swirling in her golden-blue eyes. Ruby's turmoil was evident across their link and exhibited in her demeanor.

As wondrous as the sudden deepening of their bond was, it did present its challenges in that neither could hide intense thoughts and feelings from the other. Regina sighed and surrendered to her wolf, flooding the link with her acceptance of knowing her wolf would be at her side through the coming battle. With Regina's unspoken assurances, she felt Ruby's anxiety ease serving to soothe them both.

Obviously unaware of Regina's distraction and the reason for her subsequent silence, Mr. Gold picked up where she left off. "That's not bad. A lich cannot come out in daylight so we have some time. Let's get back to town, compare notes with the others and devise some plans. Regina, you should get what rest you can, while you can… you appear exhausted and you need to recover as much as possible before facing the lich."

Emma spoke up. "He's right, Regina, you look ready to drop. Ruby will take you back to the manor and stay with you while the rest of us work to devise a way to help you when Maleficent makes her appearance."

Regina didn't have the energy to argue. Besides, she had her own ideas and designs that didn't include anyone else except Ruby. She wasn't sure why, but Emma had knowingly set her and Ruby apart giving them the opportunity to enact her plans. It left her wondering what, if anything, Emma suspected about her relationship with her wolf.

"Ok. We'll stay with Henry and send everyone else to the shop. Come Little Wolf, I'm able to teleport us home easily enough." She reached out to Ruby who spoke softly to Graham before she kissed him and walked over to Regina.

Ruby smiled at Robin before taking Regina's outstretched hand. "I'll keep her safe, don't worry."

"I know, Ruby. Thank you."

The former outlaw stepped back as Regina pulled on her magic. The familiar purple cloud whisked them away to the manor for a brief respite before the coming darkness.

* * *

Upon arrival at the manor, Regina removed the protection spell and the two entered the house. They hadn't made it to the top of the foyer stairs before a missile named Henry propelled himself into his mother. It was fortunate for them Ruby was coming up behind her and caught them both before they fell.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention, but you could've killed us, Henry." Regina chuckled as she grinned at her exuberant son.

"You know Ruby would never let us crash. I looked before I leaped… you know, made sure she was behind you first." Henry was looking smug while Ruby was shaking her head. The wolf reached around Regina, pulling both into a hug. As she let go, she playfully popped Henry on the back of his head.

The Charmings and Tink appeared looking expectant so Regina directed traffic toward the aromas wafting in from the kitchen. She wasn't hungry but knew she needed to eat. On the other hand, experience demonstrated Ruby's ability to devour food was seldom slowed by adversity. With the smells coming from her kitchen, she knew Granny had prepared for her granddaughter's voracious appetite in advance.

Ruby nearly tripped over her to grab the plate her grandmother handed over and began to fill it with chicken spaghetti, homemade yeast rolls and fresh salad. Granny shook her head at Ruby's antics, but the young wolf merely shrugged her shoulders and affectionately kissed the older woman's cheek.

Over lunch, Ruby described the morning's events to the group with Regina adding small comments. Snow reported they hadn't come up with anything on their search. With so little information on Liches and their power, hunting down facts proved fruitless. Nor could they determine what Maleficent might have chosen as her phylactery. Regina remained quiet as she had her suspicions in that regard.

After lunch, Snow and Charming left for Gold's shop while Granny returned to the diner for the afternoon shift, promising to return when she was needed.

Tink had remained quiet through lunch simply watching the two friends, Regina in particular. Regina had been aware of her scrutiny, but decided to wait before engaging with the former fairy. Henry had parked under her elbow seemingly reluctant to let her out of his sight. In contrast to everything falling apart around her, Henry's support and affection were welcome. The weight on her shoulders was eased considerably in his presence. Regardless of the outcome of this nightmare, her heart was overjoyed knowing her son loved her.

After a few more minutes of virtual silence, Regina addressed Tink. "Are you going to comment on how I look as well? I know, I know and yes, I'm exhausted. I'm not used to …" She trailed off, not sure how to complete the sentence.

"Being a hero? You are you know." Henry's tone was filled with conviction. She knew he believed what he was saying even as she was conflicted.

"As much as I would like to believe that, Maleficent wouldn't be terrorizing Storybrooke if not for me and what I did to her." With her elbows resting on the kitchen island, Regina dropped her head in her hands, unable to hold it up any longer. The weight of responsibility and guilt was crushing. She was too tired to fight against it.

She heard someone move behind her before Ruby's strong arms encased her from behind even as she felt Henry lean into her, his arms around her waist, his forehead touching the side of hers.

"Regina, hasn't Maleficent caused you pain as well? Didn't she terrorize the Enchanted Forest? If you question what I'm saying we could always ask Aurora for her opinion on the woman. She's driven by hatred and vengeance." Tink's voice floated from across the island but did nothing to ease her guilt. Regina's psyche was broken in so many ways it was hard for her to let Tink's words seep into the cracks left behind.

"What makes us different? I've wiped out villages, imprisoned and murdered countless people... all in the name of hatred and vengeance."

Ruby's grip tightened as did Henry's though neither said anything.

Tink spoke again in a softer tone. "To cast the dark curse you had to offer up the heart of the thing you loved most… the difference is that you, Regina… you were still capable of love. Despite being full of rage... _you loved_."

She peeked out to see Tink was now standing beside her. Regina was almost to the point of emotional overload when her new friend spoke again. "Besides power, what has Maleficent loved? Do we even know? Look at what she's done _to herself_ to gain the power to destroy you… that's madness. She's insane. You've never succumbed to either or you wouldn't be beating yourself up right now."

Regina lifted her head and looked at the fairy for several long seconds. She saw the sincerity of her words reflected in Tink's eyes. With a flood of emotion she fought to tamp down, she aimed for levity to break the moment before she lost her grasp on those feelings.

"It's all Ruby's fault you know."

Tink's expression changed to one of confusion as she heard Henry gasp.

In contrast to their reactions, she felt Ruby's laughter in her bones as her wolf tightened her grip before releasing her though she remained standing at her back.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw mirth in her wolf's warm expression.

"She's right, Tink. Even back then, despite the upheaval around us, I would try and reason with her. Remember the fights we got into, Regina? How many times did I tell you 'No' with you screaming 'But I want to!' ?"

Tink blinked, wide-eyed, before breaking out into a huge smile as she laughed. "A self-loathing werewolf holding the Evil Queen accountable… with no compulsion or fear. The irony of it all. In the end, you probably saved each other… and Ruby's continued existence supports my whole argument."

"Right… my idiot wolf took advantage of the fact I couldn't kill her. How is that fair?" Regina responded playfully, chuckling at her wolf's feigned chagrin. "To top it off, I taught her how to control her wolf and this is the thanks I get?"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you couldn't kill her? I thought you became friends here in Storybrooke, not before… I don't understand." Henry's voice cracked as it wavered between the deep tone he was growing into and the higher pitch he was fast outgrowing.

Regina sucked in a deep breath, realizing she was so caught up in their repartee she forgot Henry was unaware of certain facts concerning her association with her best friend.

Ruby must have sensed her dismay at their slip. "It's okay to tell him, Regina. He loves you and I don't believe he will hold the truth against us."

Her wolf rocked forward and back on her heels, looking rather... sheepish at their lapse.

Regina could feel exasperation spreading over her face. She made no attempt to keep it from rolling through their link. "Given how you just… put that out there, you haven't left me much choice now have you, Little Wolf?"

"Nope." Ruby's full grin finally pulled a similar one out of Regina.

"Well, Henry, this is going to take a little time to explain so let's all go get comfortable. I'm supposed to be resting as it is." With some trepidation as to how he would react, Regina climbed down from the stool. Making her way into the living room, she settled on the couch with Henry taking up his self-appointed position beside her. Ruby and Tink made themselves comfortable in the adjacent chairs.

As she related an edited version of their history, Henry listened with rapt attention never once interrupting with a question. Regina discovered she was feeling more at ease as she explained her true connection to Ruby. When she finished, she sat stoically watching him.

It was interesting his expression didn't change through her recitation. It wasn't changing much now as the room remained quiet. Finally he blinked and looked over to Ruby who wore a relaxed smile. Glancing between the two of them, he was finally able to speak.

"Wow… this is just … wow. Soooo... what does all this mean? How does it work?"

* * *

Ruby was pleased Henry didn't seem upset by their revelation. Instead he seem excited. She could feel Regina's apprehension but it lessened the more Henry responded positively.

"You're not upset?" Ruby asked. "I'm supposed to be your grandmother's best friend and now you find out I'm soulbound to her mortal enemy… well... when they were still mortal enemies that is..."

"No, it's cool. You've always been great to me, how can I be upset? I knew you and mom were close, now I know why… I mean, thanks for telling me."

He seemed comfortable with what he was learning, but after a moment, his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute, I'm confused. I thought soulmates were like True Loves… or something."

"Tink… you're up." Ruby smirked at the former fairy who rolled her eyes back at the wolf.

"What makes you think I'm the expert? I blew it with Regina the first time." Tink was looking at Ruby incredulously.

"No, I don't think you did. I think at the time, Robin was her destined soulmate, but she changed..." Ruby trailed off as she saw the curiosity playing across Tink's face. "Anyway, ... ignoring true love for the moment, what do you know about soulmates and soulbonds?"

"Not as much as I thought. I never would have guessed about you two before Regina told me."

Ruby nodded, struggling slightly with how to put into words what was subconsciously troubling her. "The reason I asked is because I've noticed a difference lately. Our bond is strengthening, becoming… more… much deeper. I didn't think too much of it at first but it's changing and now it's changing rapidly. I've always been able to sense her presence if not her moods. But last night it was almost as if I could read her mind and that has never happened."

"Ok, Little Wolf. You neglected to mention that to me." Ruby could see in Regina's demeanor she wasn't angry even as the set of her body shifted attentively.

"The images Maleficent put in your mind? I felt a surge of anger when she did that, but not from you. I saw the images you mentioned to the others, but as a blur. I couldn't make sense of them as I had no context to understand… but I saw them." To emphasize her point, she forcefully sent an image of sickly, yellow eyes hovering in darkness through their link. Regina gasped in recognition… they were dragon eyes.

"You felt her anger and saw the images?" Regina eyes widened before she wilted back into the sofa. "So why now... after all this time, would our bond be strengthening?"

Henry reached over and took the sorceress's hand obviously wanting to comfort her. Tink looked thoughtful but a bit hesitant as she glanced between the two women. "I told you before I wouldn't pry into specifics, but I have a few questions. You can answer or not but I need a bit to go on before I can make any reasonable guesses."

Ruby held Regina's gaze as they each silently checked their comfort level with Tink's possible queries. Ruby nodded her acceptance as Regina responded. "Ask away, we'll do our best."

"Hmm, ok, let's start at the beginning then. How long have you been soulbound? Do you even know?"

Ruby sent an affectionate glance of support toward Regina, waiting for the queen to answer for both of them.

"A very long time. Many years before the first curse actually… evil drawn to evil. No one understood me like Ruby did. I suppose that's what formed the bond in the first place. After a time, I suggested using magic to solidify the connection, I believed it could benefit both of us. It's why I stopped trying to kill Snow White... doing so would hurt Ruby."

Tink's expression was passive as she took in the information. "So it was a natural connection to start? No magic?"

Ruby nodded. "That's right. The magic came later and before you ask, I agreed to its use of my own free will."

Tink nodded before directing her next question to Regina. "Did you use a spell or potion?"

"Potion. I didn't want to risk it being broken." Regina hesitated a moment then looked over to Henry, seeking his understanding. "I wasn't trying to create a soulbond, it just happened. The potion merely insured it couldn't be severed when we decided we didn't want it to be. I needed her and she needed me. I can't explain it. I've never been able to explain it."

Tink responded after a moment. "I understand. I believe it has benefited you both in ways you don't even think about. Anyway… maybe because the first curse locked everyone in a time loop, the normal growth of the bond was prevented."

Ruby could sense the apprehension building in Regina as her sorceress sought to protect yet another secret. In a shared moment of clarity, they both understood it no longer mattered. They needed to trust Tink to help them. They needed Henry who possessed the heart of the truest believer to simply _believe _in them. Regina took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

"I didn't curse Ruby. She retained full knowledge of who she was, who we were and of our bond."

Tink's eyes opened wide as her eyebrows disappeared under the swath of hair that had fallen across her forehead. "Oh! ... I don't know why that surprised me... after what you've told me it shouldn't have. Well, that wouldn't be it then."

Tink looked at Regina for a long moment, then settled her gaze on Ruby. For what seemed like an eternity she sat staring at the young wolf when her eyes lit up and her countenance shifted in pure excitement. "I have another idea. Ruby, your perception of the change would have occurred first... if I'm right that is. With your heightened senses, you should have noticed the shift. I'm guessing it was right after Regina defeated Zelena, correct or no?"

Ruby let her gaze fall on her sorceress as she thought on Tink's question. "It was after that I began to sense it, yes, but I don't know if something happened at that specific moment to trigger it."

"Yes, something did." Tink grinned as she looked back to Regina. "It was the first time you let love control your magic, the first time you channeled light. Maybe it grows stronger and deeper the more you use the bond to focus... the more you use light magic."

Regina looked confused. "But I wasn't concentrating on the bond at the time, just that I couldn't let Zelena win. I thought about the consequences of not stopping her spell, not just for me, but for everyone."

Tink's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward and put her hand on Regina's arm. "I think you draw on it without awareness, it's so much a part of you... of both of you, after so long. I believe you depend on the love of your soulmate without question, without fail, without conscious thought." Tink looked over to Ruby. "I believe you both do."

Ruby chuckled at the look of wonder spread across the former fairy's face before looking back to Regina, then Henry. "Can we keep this information among the four of us? It may put people close to us in danger if it became known but more important to me is Maleficent can use me to get to Regina."

She wasn't sure Tink heard a word because she appeared lost in her own mind.

"I wonder… Regina, this is going to sound... well weird, but … have you had the chance to look at your heart recently?"

Ruby felt Regina's surprise and shock at that question. "Well, no... it's discouraging for one thing, not to mention removing it hurts… the last time was when I tried to bury it in the Enchanted Forest after I broke the first curse."

"I was curious as to whether it's changed. We know evil darkens a heart, maybe doing good lightens one. Would it be too much to ask to have a look?"

Regina's expression was flat, showing no reaction whatsoever, but Ruby felt her hesitation. Without a word, Regina reached down and pushed her right hand into her chest, removing the organ as she groaned.

Ruby gasped as she felt intense discomfort in her own chest. This physical manifestation was apparently yet another new aspect to their bond. Instinctively, she reached for Regina. Stepping over the coffee table, she wrapped both hands around the hand that held her sorceress's heart as she tried to breathe.

Immediately, the tightness subsided and she sighed in relief. She noticed Regina staring in awe at the fragile organ in their hands.

"It's brighter, Little Wolf, do you see?" Regina was smiling, almost childlike in her amazement as she brought her other hand up to cradle the organ. Ruby gently moved her hands to either side of Regina's. She extended her thumbs and index fingers to lightly brush the pulsating representation of her friend's soul. Their gazes locked with the intensity of the moment when Regina suddenly shifted to place her heart solely in the hands of her soulmate before she pulled her own away.

Ruby's eyes could no longer hold the tears as they slid down her face. She knew how much Regina trusted her, but the demonstration of that trust in combination with the rapid changes in their bond overwhelmed her.

Through the tears, she understood why Regina was happily surprised. The blackened swirls were still present as they swam through the brilliant red of the organ's true color. What stood out was the presence of golden and silver streaks that surrounded and spread through and around the whole of the sorceress's heart. The more dominate silver moved in stark relief against the blackness with the gold pulsing in a life of its own as the strands wove around, seemingly trapping the darkness in an ever shrinking area. Woven through the darkness was a single thread of bright purple. Regina would never be totally free of the darkness, but balance was returning, giving the former queen the ability to more easily fight the darkness that had consumed her for so long.

Ruby looked up from the miracle resting in her hands to gaze at her soulmate, the question in her heart apparently clear to Regina. Wordlessly, her best friend extended her right hand, gently pushing into Ruby's chest. She winced as Regina carefully drew out her heart, bringing her other hand up to cradle it.

What was predominantly clear were the parallels in the colors of both organs. The biggest difference was the darkness in her heart was more muted than in Regina's but it was still weighed down by the evil in her past. Interwoven around the darkness, silver and gold strands swam through the heart with more vigor than in her soulmate's. There weren't any corresponding purple strands but the dominant silver pulsed strongly as the less present gold wove around the darkness.

When Regina moved her hands closer to Ruby's, both organs began to radiate and glow in a faint silver hue that grew and surrounded them, imbuing her with a welcome tranquility. She couldn't help but notice their hearts' true red brightened as the air itself shimmered around their hands and arms.

Sensing movement, Ruby glanced over and remained quiet as Henry leaned slowly towards them, his gaze drawn to the glow surrounding their hands. Ruby watched as the young man's eyes teared up, his eyes gleaming in amazement.

"They're beautiful, even with the darkness." Henry spoke softly, his gaze never leaving the sight before him. "What does it mean?"

There was no anger in his voice. Tink spoke up quietly, her tone expressing her own amazement. "I have no idea, but Henry, one thing is very apparent… the darkness in your mother's heart is diminishing."

Henry's smile warmed the room. Regina broke the reverie when she leaned forward and gently slid Ruby's heart back into the confines of her chest. Ruby felt the flutter until it settled to beat in time with the heart she held in her hands. She gently placed the precious organ into its owner's hand as her sorceress eased it back into place.

The sense of contentment quickly passed as Ruby's mind processed what she had seen… the aberrant purple strand. A sick feeling washed through her as she reached out to her soulmate. Sadness and acceptance from Regina confirmed her flash of revelation. Ruby knew what Maleficent had used as her anchor… the dark heart of her sorceress.

{End of Chapter}


	11. Ch 10: The Heart of Evil

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**_A/N: I don't own 'Star Wars' either._**

* * *

_The Heart of Evil_

May 15  
_Late afternoon/Nightfall_

_ A sick feeling washed through her _…. _Ruby knew what Maleficent had used as her anchor… the dark heart of her sorceress._

Ruby's anguish spread through the bond as Regina concentrated on trying to soothe her. Her wolf was visibly emanating distress and Regina knew she was the only one who could diffuse it. Both had to rein in their rampant emotions because of the necessity they act decisively, not be hindered by indecision and fear. The upcoming battle would test their soulbond to its limits. They needed to be alone to process through this upheaval and regain some semblance of control.

Aware the time to start making preparations was upon them, Regina took the opportunity to start the ball rolling by enlisting Tink's help to insure Henry's safety. She knew Tink wouldn't refuse her request thus giving her the privacy she required with her wolf.

"Tink, I still want your input on focusing my newfound abilities without depending on the bond but we need to get past this little problem we have first. For now, I need you … and Henry to help me with other matters."

Regina hugged Henry to her even as she maintained eye contact with Tinkerbell. "Round up the others, go to my vault, then call me when you get inside and I will describe what I need done. Mr. Gold will know what's needed to protect the outside. Working from there will give us a closer, defensible position to the lich's lair."

"Ruby and I have a few things to do before joining you at which time I'll explain what we're going to do. Henry, I want you to help Tink."

"But… I don't want to leave you." Henry laid his head on her shoulder and pulled her tightly to him. She kissed his head as she returned the hug.

"Ruby and I won't be long, we just need to set a few things in motion first." Regina didn't want to stress him or give Tinkerbell any reason to pick up on her uneasiness.

"Okaayyy... ummm... come on Henry." Tinkerbell stood and motioned Henry toward the door. He sighed and leaned in to kiss Regina's cheek before standing.

Studying Tink's expression, Regina could see she was suspicious, most likely due to Ruby's sudden change in behavior. She leaned forward, grasped her friend's hand and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you, Tink… for everything." Regina layered as much meaning into that statement as possible.

"Regina, just so you know… I don't like this anymore than Henry, but I believe you know what you're doing." Tink turned to Ruby, studying her for several long moments. Ruby remained quiet as she looked up, eyes hidden behind long, black lashes, tension visible in her bearing. Tink held her gaze and spoke softly. "Take care of her, Ruby... as only you can."

At Ruby's brusque nod, Tinkerbell led Henry through the front door, leaving Regina and Ruby staring each other down. Regina realized she had let too much through to Ruby. Taking in her wolf's manner and the turmoil radiating through her, she knew Ruby had pieced together enough of the puzzle to determine the endgame.

Calming her son with misdirection was one thing. Calming her wolf when she was fully aware of Regina keeping a secret of this magnitude was going to be another matter entirely.

* * *

"There's a certain amount of lunacy behind what you're thinking of doing… and I don't mean the kind I was subjected to as a 'child of the moon' before I met you. I just... you can't … and you've kept this from me?" Ruby wanted to scream as she shook her head in denial, her body vibrating with barely contained anger. Tears of frustration mixed with intense sorrow slid in a steady stream down her face. For while she still didn't know all aspects of Regina's plan, she sensed enough to guess the likely outcome.

"Ruby, I'm sorry… I just needed time to work through some details without worrying you...that's all, I promise." Ruby could hear the sorrow in her sorceress's words as Regina paused, her shoulders slumped in defeat against the tempest that was Ruby's reaction. "Little Wolf, I trust you completely. I was going to tell you… besides, I can't seem to hide anything from you anymore. We are _so_ going to need to work on our boundaries when this is over."

Ruby was familiar with her sorceress's penchant of escaping into sarcasm to lessen her trepidation, having been in numerous unpredictable situations with Regina in the past.

She understood, but she was hurt on so many levels. The silence stretched on for several moments before Ruby spoke softly, her voice cracking. "Well... you succeeded in keeping this from me. I wish I knew how, I can't seem to block you at all."

In truth, Ruby was overwhelmed. Her greatest fear was fast becoming a nightmare, especially in light of Regina's intentions. She was deathly afraid of failing Regina when her sorceress needed her most. Regardless of how she tried to bury the anxiety, it increased and broke through self-imposed barriers.

Now, her soul was laid bare, revealing how frightened she truly was to the one person from whom she could no longer hide anything. The soulbond had grown so strong, so fast, she wasn't sure where she ended and her sorceress began.

"Regina, I honestly don't believe we can survive apart from each other now given how the bond is intensifying… but I'm scared it won't be enough."

A flicker of understanding crossed Regina's face and Ruby felt intense pressure build up along their connection. Her senses were flooded as her sorceress's conviction of their combined strength blazed through. Ruby drew in a deep breath as she soaked up the powerful waves of tranquility letting them wash over her, attempting to embrace her fears and move through them... beyond them. Only by releasing the turmoil could she function as Regina needed... but only if she could fully let go.

"Ruby, I have much more control when I feel your presence because our bond is my focus. We know the lich is vulnerable to light magic but I can't channel light if I can't draw on the bond… on the love we have for each other. We are stronger... more powerful together, Little Wolf, we always have been. _I need you._ As much as I don't want to put you in harm's way, my only hope to defeat Maleficent is if you are with me." Regina's countenance softened as she spoke, completely open to Ruby.

Her sorceress's words captured her fears and imprisoned those fears behind an impenetrable wall of truth. Ruby relaxed into the assurances Regina sent along their link to reinforce her spoken belief in what they could accomplish together. Regina leaned forward and took her hand.

"We will be ok, Little Wolf, but I won't lie, we're going to be tested. Now, let me explain what we're going to do..."

Regina proceeded to reveal her plan to Ruby in great detail and her reasoning behind each strategic move. When finished, her sorceress sat back expressionless, her demeanor belying the intensity of emotion spreading across their bond.

Ruby was shocked, not only at the complexity, but the sheer nerve her sorceress had to have conjured from somewhere to even think of this. Regina continued sitting quietly but she maintained an openness that soothed Ruby with unfettered confidence and belief. She knew Regina had to have both attributes in spades to even begin to trust her with such a daring course of action.

Essentially, Regina was placing the entire success of this venture in Ruby's hands without question, without hesitancy. Again, Ruby felt tears slide down her face as she openly stared into her sorceress's brown eyes. An easy warmth flowed from them which Ruby knew was for her and her alone.

No matter the depths of 'true love' Ruby enjoyed with Graham… apart from the rekindled 'true love' of Regina and Robin … in addition to a 'true love' shared by Regina with her beloved son… _nothing could compare to the deep connection the two shared with each other_. An inseparable bond that, over the years, had provided the sole source of light to both in a world of never-ending darkness.

Ruby closed her eyes and dropped all barriers she had erected between herself and her sorceress. Wholly centered on the soulbond, she succeeded in solidifying their connection to the extreme level required to pull off this crazy scheme. Releasing all fear, she felt her entire being settle into the bond, fully intertwining her soul with that of her soulmate. When she opened her eyes, she locked a steady gaze on her sorceress.

Regina wore a satisfied smile and radiated the same contentment Ruby herself now experienced.

"I'm ready, my queen..."

* * *

Emma watched carefully as Mr. Gold walked the perimeter around Regina's vault setting wards against the lich. He was using what he termed "neutral magic" as a precaution, explaining that even as the lich was vulnerable to light magic, she could use dark to grow more powerful.

"So this will create like… a wall she can't come through? Is that the idea?" Emma followed slightly behind him so as not to be in his way. He seemed open to her presence so she took the opportunity to learn about magic in general to better understand her own.

"Essentially, yes. You can cast it fully as a barrier or set it up as 'wards' which are much more efficient for a magic user. You see, Ms. Swan, if a ward is triggered, the protection spell it generates has the advantage of using the 'energy' of the one triggering it, thus sapping strength from the attacker. You can even tune them to be more receptive to certain threats. This one is tuned to a threat from dark magic which is why I'm being very careful not to use any."

"Umm, thanks… thank you. I honestly didn't expect you to answer… much less in that much detail."

"Whyever not, Ms. Swan? You asked and there was no harm in answering." He continued until he had completed the circuit around the vault before returning to the door. Sighing deeply, he conjured a chair and book before settling in to apparently catch up on his reading.

"Ok… what are you doing now?" Emma's voice rose a little as she asked the question.

"Resting. We're in for a long evening and it's not long until night falls. We should take advantage of the respite." His characteristic smirk appeared on his face but she noted something else in his look. "Oh, and Ms. Swan? Would you please tell the outlaw I need to see him before they venture into the dark lair for his son? I have something that might be of some use to him… free of charge."

Confused, she wondered why he couldn't do those things himself in the relative comforts of Regina's "fortress of solitude". Then it occurred to her.

"Regina has spelled her vault against your entrance, hasn't she? That's why you won't go in… you can't." It was Emma's turn to smile as she saw the look of annoyance cross his face.

"Yes, well, it's not like I let her in the back of my shop either. Old habits." Gold glanced her way, irritation prevalent on his features.

Chuckling to herself over his indignation, Emma descended into the vault to see Mulan, Snow, and Charming applying special tips to some arrows. Robin, Hook and Granny were preparing arrows that would be soaked in an accelerant and lit to carry flame to a target.

Tink waved to Emma while directing Graham and Henry on placing several long rods embedded in round copper stands around the room. "That's good. Regina can trigger these when she gets here."

Emma curiously examined the finished arrows and swords lying out on a stone bier in the center of the room. Her eyes widened as she realized the metal they were using on the weapons.

"You're using silver to tip these with? Are liches even vulnerable to silver? I thought that was a werewolf thing… and just in case you forgot, we have two werewolves I'd rather not risk..." Emma's gaze went to Granny Lucas who was keeping her distance from the objects in question.

Tinkerbell appeared at her side. "I know, I know… we'll have to be careful. According to what little our research has been able to discover, liches can be contained or driven back by silver and silver weapons. It may be similar to a werewolf's susceptibility to moonlight and silver."

Tink reached down and ran a finger over one of the silver blades. "While we know the lich won't move about in daylight, Graham noticed she's been very careful not to be caught out in full moonlight either. So we're guessing light itself is poison to such a creature… and I do mean guessing. There's not a lot recorded on these creatures. If we all survive this, I guess we can write that book."

"Oh we'll get through this, dear. One way or another." Regina appeared at the bottom of the steps with Ruby beside her. Emma watched the two closely as they moved into the room. Regina looked around and nodded agreeably at the work they had done. "Very good placement on the poles, Tink. I'll spell them using blood magic giving you ample protection if all else fails. Now... I have gifts."

Regina motioned to Ruby who carried a beautiful wooden box roughly one by three feet. The young wolf laid the box on the bier, looking warily at all the silver. Regina reached over and patted her shoulder. "Just don't touch, Little Wolf, you'll be fine."

Emma heard Ruby's snort of feigned irritation even as she observed the affectionate look between the two. She wondered once again at their surprising closeness. Emma's super power allowed her to determine if someone was lying, but another power she excelled at through a lifetime of practice was reading people through observation. She observed much with these two.

Shelving those thoughts for the moment, she leaned in to see the contents as Regina opened the box to reveal two intricately carved arrows and a single crossbow bolt. The shafts of the arrows ended in small, sharpened heads. The evenly spaced, three-sided fletching was minimal, shaped to provide perfect aerodynamics in flight. The bolt was a single short staff with a sharp point and identical fletching to the arrows.

"These are expertly designed, Regina. I've never seen their like." Robin reached to take one before Regina put her hand up to stop him.

"They are also imbued with the most powerful light magic I could conjure. It was exhausting to do, but with these, we should be able to destroy the lich."

Emma was impressed with the idea as Regina looked around the room, drawing everyone's undivided attention.

"I spelled them for particular individuals to aid in a true strike on the target. That is why you have to be careful about touching them…" Regina drew out her last words as she glanced over to Robin who had the good sense to look suitably chastised. Emma heard him mutter a 'sorry' as Regina continued.

"Granny Lucas, the bolt is yours. You will remain in this room as a last defense with Henry and Tinkerbell. Should Maleficent get this far and then past you, she will have access to everything in my vault, which would be… very… very… bad."

Looking at Snow, she pointed to one of the light magic infused arrows. "This one is yours, I trust you are still as good with that bow as you were in the Enchanted Forest?" It was stated in the form of a question, but Emma saw the smile light her mother's face at the backdoor compliment Regina gave her. "You and Charming will be outside with Mr. Gold as the vault's first line of defense."

Pointing to the last arrow in the box, the sorceress addressed Robin. "For you… now you can touch."

Robin chuckled as he carefully retrieved the arrow while Regina continued her instructions. "You, Mulan, Hook and Graham will infiltrate Maleficent's lair and rescue Roland when I lead her away. You are to return here. I will draw her back to the vault so we can regroup."

Glancing around at her captive audience, Regina resumed speaking. "Aim for her heart, the light magic contained within the arrows should obliterate it... which should cause her demise… theoretically."

"Ms. Swan, you will be with me and Ruby. As the only other user of light magic, you and I will weaken her so the light arrows will more easily penetrate the darkness that serves as her armor. Ruby will be a physical distraction giving us opportunities to cast as much as we are able."

Emma's eyes grew wide at the faith Regina placed in her abilities. "Regina, I don't think I can help you. You know I'm not very good at using magic. It works sometimes, but more often, I can't control it."

She was surprised at the easy smile Regina threw her way. If she didn't know better, she'd swear the former queen actually liked her. "Ms. Swan, although you are the product of 'true love', you have a hard time with the entire concept because it has largely been denied you in your past. I understand, believe me, I do… but now, you're surrounded by it." Regina paused long enough to motion around the room.

"Also, despite all current evidence to the contrary, I'm having… difficulties channeling light magic. It's hard to get past a lifetime of anger and rage which is why I've kept Ruby with me. She's my best friend and I love her as such. I can let go of the anger and concentrate on the fact she's … always there when I need her. The love I have for Henry would serve the same purpose, but he's obviously not going."

Emma thought on Regina's words and the affectionate look she had given Ruby as she spoke. The closeness of their relationship made sense in that context. "So concentrate on who I love, what I love… ok, I can do that… maybe… hopefully."

Wringing her hands nervously, she was startled when a firm two-handed grip on her wrists stopped her as her blue eyes focused on the green depths of her son's. "Mom, you can do this. You have the love and respect of everyone here… you just have to believe in yourself."

An arm settled over her shoulders and drew her into a semi-hug. Hook's expression was full of tenderness and promise, his dark eyes twinkled. "He's right, love. Have faith in yourself, we have faith in you."

Still nervous, Emma slumped into him. "Ok. I'll try."

"Oh, Mom!" Henry bounced on his feet as he squeezed her hands. She could see the teasing in his eyes, his mouth curled in an impish smile. " _'No... Try not. Do... or do not. There is no try.'_ "

Delivered in a perfect imitation of the famed Jedi Master, Emma's mouth dropped open before her face split into a huge smile. Laughter bubbled up from beneath the anxiety as she lost herself in this shared memory with her son. She laughed so hard she gasped for breath.

Emma was reminded of a Saturday during their year-long exile that included awful weather and a Star Wars marathon. Henry loved that line, quoted it to her constantly because she apparently used the word 'try' too much for his liking. This was the first time he'd used it since their return to Storybrooke.

"Ok, Obi-Wan, or is that Yoda, I forget…" She chuckled as his eyes grew wide in consternation and the smirk fell off his face. "Just kidding… kid. Love you."

She kissed him on the head before leaning into Hook for a soft 'thank you' kiss.

Regina cleared her throat which ended their moment. "I do hate to cut this short, but we need to finish setting up and get into place before night falls. Start moving so I can set the pole wards… and be careful with all the silver weaponry. Injure Ruby… or Granny, and I will end you."

Emma watched Robin kiss Regina before picking up his light infused arrow and bow. He added several of the silver arrows to his quiver while Mulan took a silver sword and Graham acquired silver arrows for his bow and a sword. Hook took one of the remaining swords and followed his group up the stairs.

Emma wanted to tell her parents good-bye and was curious as to why they stood unmoving by the stone bier. The thunderous look on her mother's face coupled with her father whispering fast and furious in Snow's ear puzzled her. She started towards them when, glancing at Regina and Ruby, she realized what may have caused Snow to look so angry.

Groaning, she knew now wasn't the time to get into what Regina had revealed as fact with no denial as to its validity from Ruby. Emma watched for several tense moments as Snow seem to shake it off as she gathered up the accelerant soaked arrows, a torch with which to ignite them, and her light magic arrow. She hefted her bow over her shoulder while Charming took the last silver sword and followed her out.

Emma walked over to the foot of the stairs to stand by Ruby so Regina could set the protection spell. She glanced back one last time at her son and took in the warmth emanating from his smile as Regina's magic separated them behind a shimmering curtain of energy.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Ruby's short journey to the dark crypt was made in silence through fading light. Emma wasn't sure why she hadn't seen it before, but an eerie purple glow surrounded the crypt and grew brighter as night fell. Unfortunately, the moon was currently hiding behind a fast moving cloud bank so it wasn't going to be the advantage they were hoping it would.

It had been decided that Robin's party would wait behind one of the other mausoleums until the lich dropped the barrier to leave. When she appeared, Regina would lure her away giving the rescue party a window to retrieve Roland.

Regina and Ruby seemed inexplicably calm given what they were about to face. Emma marveled at the pair, wondering once again what more there was to their friendship. She had no more time to ponder the thought as the final rays of sunlight disappeared and darkness surrounded them.

She ducked behind the closest grave marker to hide her presence just as an unholy shriek erupted from the crypt. The faint glow of the barrier disappeared and the lich emerged.

Emma noticed the distinctive form of an undead creature before her, unlike the ethereal look she had seen before. The lich didn't float above the ground, nor was the cloak of darkness as black. The red pinpoints of light that served as her eyes were the only things unchanged in the creature before her.

"Now!" Regina yelled even as Ruby shifted form and charged the creature. She diverted her mid-air lunge just before reaching the lich, landing just to her right before the bolt of light hit Maleficent in her torso slowing her down. Regina and Ruby took off in a direction that would coincide with the path leading to Regina's vault. The lich recovered and followed them, quickly lost to Emma's view.

This was the break Robin's group needed and they raced for the dark crypt's entrance. Emma was to use her magic to provide cover for them in the event the lich saw them and doubled back. The second they cleared the door, Emma bolted in the direction Regina and Ruby had taken.

She heard them off to her left and changed her trajectory as she sped up, spying a break in the trees ahead.

As she broke through the trees, Emma found she was almost on top of the lich. Remembering Regina's instructions and concentrating on the love of her family, she drew on her magic, sending a strong surge of light energy into the lich's back.

With her attention solely on the pair in front of her, Maleficent hadn't seen the attack coming from behind. The lich whipped around, raising an arm to strike this new threat when suddenly her target was standing beside Regina with Ruby to their left.

Emma only had time to mutter a 'thanks' for the saving teleport before Regina let loose another blast of light. Ruby moved in on the lich to further drive her in the direction they wanted her to go.

As the lich halted momentarily against the assault, Regina and Ruby ran off again, this time with Emma on their heels. She was fascinated at how easily the two friends fought together as if they were of one mind.

The trio continued their run as the cloud cover broke leaving them bathed in ever growing streams of moonlight.

The lich screamed again as she halted in the shadows. Emma began to believe they had avoided catastrophe when the lich lashed out with a blast of dark energy laced with that debilitating chill. Regina and Emma were left reeling on the ground but she noticed Ruby was able to roll landing on all four feet. Emma quickly determined the wolf was stunned as she shook herself before lurching to one side.

As the moon was partially covered again, the lich moved forward raising both arms, claws extended. Her target wasn't Regina but the foundering wolf. From her prone position, Emma drew on her magic and threw it in the path of the charging lich. The bolt hit the creature in full stride propelling her away from the wolf. Emma pulled at Regina, forcing the woman to her feet and pushing her in Ruby's direction.

Regina collapsed across the wolf's broad shoulders even as Ruby was regaining her balance, her wolf strength keeping both standing. Emma saw something pass between the two when their eyes met. In that brief moment, the lich recovered in the dim light and unleashed a flood of dark magic towards the two friends.

Emma could only watch as Regina used her magic to throw Ruby clear of the blast as it engulfed the sorceress, suffusing her entire body in a flood of blinding energy. Her body was lifted off the ground before the energy subsided and she fell in a heap. The howl of the wolf was deafening, temporarily slowing the lich's attack before the moonlight broke through again driving her back to the shadows.

In the time between the moonlight's return and her agonizing cry, Ruby had shifted back to her human form and scooped Regina up. Cradling the stricken sorceress to her, the young woman took off at wolf speed towards the vault as Emma staggered to her feet. It was all Emma could do to keep them in sight as the vault loomed up ahead.

The moonlight brightened, slowing the lich, though Emma heard the creature move through the trees behind her.

She saw the other group had returned with Roland and were waiting at the entrance with her parents and Mr. Gold. They were lined up just behind the protection wards, weapons ready. Ruby never slowed. She blew right by them with Regina and disappeared inside the vault.

Emma skid to a stop once she passed the wards and leaned over gasping for breath.

"Emma, what happened? Regina?" Snow's voice was elevating as the group became fixated on the direction she had just come. There were enough trees dotting the landscape around the vault to provide some cover in the dim light so the lich was able to move closer, but out of range of their weapons.

Emma straightened and moved in front of the group, facing the lich, magic ready. "Don't think for one second you've won anything, Maleficent… we will stop you."

_"So, you know who I am? I guess the queen figured it out after all."_ The lich's high-pitched laughter ricocheted around the area, sending a spike of terror down Emma's spine.

Surrounded by her family, the ease of drawing on her magic gave Emma hope she could protect them. It proved unnecessary as the moon emerged from the cloud cover flooding the area with bright rays of light. Letting out a long wail, the lich broke for the cover of the shadows, leaving them to regroup.

Emma wasted no time entering the vault and descending the stairs. The first thing she noticed was the blood magic barrier Regina had put in place was partially down. The side facing the stairs was open but the spell held true between the other poles completely surrounding the remainder of the room cutting off the rest of the vault.

The next thing she saw was Regina's body, stretched out on the stone bier in a state of repose. She stopped in the doorway, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

Emma's gaze was drawn to Ruby, her face expressionless as she looked down on the sorceress, one hand rested on Regina's chest, the other on her head. Henry stood on the other side of the bier from Ruby holding Regina's right hand as tears fell unchecked down his face, huge sobs wracking his entire frame. Tink had wrapped him up from behind as Granny put an arm around her unresponsive granddaughter.

"Ruby?" Emma asked softly, but she knew, in her gut... she knew. Ruby stood, unmoving, barely breathing. Tink was the one who answered the question Emma couldn't ask.

In a voice that was barely a whisper, the subdued fairy broke. "She's gone, Emma… Regina's dead."

{End of Chapter}


	12. Ch 11: The Heart of Redemption

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**_A/N: I still don't own 'Harry Potter'_**

* * *

_The Heart of Redemption_

May 16  
_After Midnight_

_"She's gone, Emma… Regina's dead."_

Emma stood motionless, a sick feeling churning in the pit of her stomach as she attempted to assimilate what was transpiring in front of her.

By no means was she friends with Regina. The woman known as the Evil Queen was responsible for casting the dark curse which left baby Emma alone, bereft of family. Emma knew of terrible things the Evil Queen was responsible for inflicting on the denizens of the Enchanted Forest.

But this woman wasn't _that_ woman.

The woman lying still on this cold stone slab had been trying for redemption, being selfless instead of selfish, fighting against her evil nature. This woman was someone she hoped to get to know better, someone she hoped she could one day call 'friend'. She had begun to see a side of Regina that had been suppressed for so long. The one her mother knew as a child. The Regina who had not hesitated to rescue a young girl from a runaway horse. An innocent before her true love was viciously ripped from her.

Emma never intended to hurt _this_ Regina through her actions, but she had. Now, the opportunity to make it up to her was lost. She wouldn't have the chance to learn magic from the one person she actually trusted to teach her. The one person who understood her better than her parents, her close friends, Hook, anyone. The irony of that truth wasn't lost on her.

She sensed rather than saw the others behind her, but not until she heard a cry of despair and Robin pushed her out of the way was she able to move. Mulan walked up to him with Roland as the man broke down, sinking down beside Ruby with his head in his hands. Mulan set Roland down and the boy wrapped his small arms around his father, patting his shoulder.

As everyone filtered in, Emma noticed Mr. Gold coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs. "I didn't think you could enter." She didn't bother to hide her suspicions of him.

"Well, it would seem the magic preventing my entry died with Regina. I wish to pay my respects and… do something for her." It was unlike him to offer his services free of charge.

"What's the price and who has to pay it?" Emma asked, doubt evident in her question.

"I owe her, Ms. Swan, I have no hidden agenda." He looked over to Ruby who had remained in her place at Regina's side. "Ms. Lucas, as her friend and confidante if you would allow me, I would ask permission to place a preservation spell on her. Her body would be safe from all forms of decay and… I can think of no better way to honor her for what she did for my son."

Emma wasn't sure Ruby was aware of her surroundings in spite of her wolf-enhanced senses. She seemed to have withdrawn into herself and remained unresponsive.

As she debated whether to approach the woman, Roland stood and placed his hand on Ruby's arm. Slowly, the wolf moved her head until she was looking at boy, but the blank stare was still present. Emma watched as Ruby's eyes began to focus on the cherub face with big brown eyes. The wolf rotated slightly as she pulled him to her in a one-arm hug. She nodded to Mr. Gold then released Roland.

Emma teared up when the young wolf leaned forward to kiss Regina's forehead then stepped back to resume her motionless vigil.

She saw Henry bring Regina's hand to his lips before laying it down gently beside her. His tears erupted anew as he pivoted, slamming into Tink as she gathered him up in her arms.

Emma walked to the foot of the bier while the others circled around, paying their respects to the fallen sorceress. Regina looked peaceful, her face unlined, her body showing minimal damage from that final attack. Studying her body, she noticed one thing she could do for Regina. Emma drew on her magic and slowly released it, healing various cuts and burns, just as she had been taught by the one to whom she was paying homage. When her magic faded, the former queen's body was unblemished.

Mr. Gold moved opposite Emma and raised his hands. A milky white glow suffused Regina's body and quickly began to grow outward, creating an oblong shape that resolved into a crystal clear shroud. "This will protect her until we have time to create a more appropriate memorial."

The only sounds in the room were mournful. Emma slowly walked to stand beside Ruby. She put her hand gently on Ruby's back, hoping she wouldn't startle the woman, wanting to pull her out of her stupor. Emma felt inadequate in the face of Ruby's almost complete shutdown, but she needed to get through to the woman. This battle wasn't over yet. She needed Ruby aware and functioning so they could end this, so Regina's death wouldn't be in vain.

"I am so sorry... I failed you. I failed Regina. This shouldn't have happened, I should have been stronger… I can't…" Emma stopped, startled when the wolf's head snapped around.

Ruby's eyes burned, their color a deep gold with a slight hint of purple swallowing her normal blue. The fierce look on Ruby's face caused Emma to back away from her as the wolf threw off her paralysis and drew herself up, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

Emma was speechless as she stared at the woman unable to look away. She could scarcely breathe in the transformed wolf's powerful presence. This was not the broken woman of moments before, but a new creature entirely.

Ruby's voice carried unquestioned authority as she spoke with a low hiss. "This isn't over. You haven't failed, savior. Regina believes in you, I believe in you too... now we finish this!"

* * *

Ruby could see anger and outrage mixed with sorrow and anguish in the expressions on the faces surrounding her as she glanced quickly around the room. She knew nothing of what had transpired while she was consumed within her own consciousness. It had taken her some time to assimilate all the emotions and the pressures on the soulbond for the shift that occurred when Regina sacrificed herself. The subsequent trek through the woods was a blur and only by maintaining physical contact with her sorceress was she able to settle herself, remembering the instructions Regina had given her.

She focused her attention on Emma who stood, mouth gaping, staring at her like she had grown an extra head... maybe she had. The plan had changed and time was short as Ruby took a quick temperature of the mood in the room. She decided to play on Emma's status as 'savior of happy endings' to preempt any questions as she unapologetically took the reins of leadership in Regina's absence.

"Emma, I realize I sound a little nuts, but I need you to trust me. Maleficent's going to be overconfident thinking no one can stop her now… let's prove her wrong. We still have the light-infused arrows and… we have you. I need you with me or we'll fail, so let's do this… for Regina." She didn't elaborate on exactly what they would be doing for Regina, but it was just as well, they didn't need to know.

"You know something we don't, Ms. Lucas." Mr. Gold wasn't asking a question and she had nothing to lose acknowledging _some_ information.

Pausing, she took a deep breath and slowly released it while thinking through how best to answer him. "We were able to determine what Maleficent was using as her phylactery. She bound herself, her very existence to the darkness in Regina's heart. We learned this just a few hours ago and... knew what it probably meant."

Robin's voice was almost strangled as he struggled to voice understandable words. "So you are saying… she… she went into this battle... knowing she would _have to die_? She willingly did this?"

Ruby shook her head, her voice calm. "No... we didn't know… not for sure, but we knew it was likely. Robin, she went into this fight to act as a diversion so you could get Roland to safety. It was no giant leap of logic to guess the lich would come after us so we lured her away to give you the opportunity."

Although the man's pain was apparent, she intended to unapologetically use Regina's death to strengthen the embattled defenders resolve. She moved slowly towards Robin, studying his expressions, attempting to discern his state of mind. What she observed was anguish which was understandable… but she needed him focused and right now he obviously wasn't.

It was time to change the game.

While Regina's outstanding grasp of strategy contributed to her chess mastery, Ruby's carefree attitude equipped her to excel in the subtleties surrounding the game of poker. Similarly, she knew which card to play of the ones she metaphorically held and she was going all in. The next move was an easy one.

Dropping all pretense, she unleashed the innate magic of the alpha wolf, an inherent ability possessed by only a few of her kind. An ability Regina discovered in her and helped her unlock so many years ago. One that allowed her to command with an alpha's power and might. "Robin ... Regina died... _protecting me._ No matter how much I want to 'wolf out' and shred that bitch, I can't, not by myself. But Regina had a plan. We can still carry it out, but we need you… and your bow. The bow you claim never misses… so pull yourself together and _prove it_!"

She could see awe and fear at her change in demeanor reflected in his slack-jawed expression. Eyes wide, obviously unable to look away, he nodded. She wanted him scared, she wanted all of them scared. Mostly, she wanted their obedience. The unbridled power of the alpha wolf raised her status to undisputed "leader of the pack." Breaking her focus on the outlaw, she looked to each person in the room, to ensure she had their attention.

"Now, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Emma stood with Ruby outside Regina's vault. After her impassioned speech, the group rallied around the wolf as she laid out the rest of Regina's plan. It was simple in its design if not tricky in execution, but everyone understood their particular role. After some discussion, Mr. Gold retreated to Storybrooke, the concern being the lich could draw from the dark magic that embodied him thus gaining strength.

In the short period of time since their flight through the woods, Emma had seen a side to the normally flighty werewolf she could scarcely fathom. That Ruby was capable of absolute leadership and control of their situation was extraordinary, especially in light of losing her best friend.

She observed Ruby as the wolf surveyed their surroundings, waiting as each of their small army settled into position. The wolf's body was humming with energy, burnished gold and light purple hues emanating from her. The moonlight's silvery sheen surrounded her, sliding smoothly over her form, reflecting her wolf nature in the golden swirl of her eyes though Ruby was no longer captive to the moon's dominion.

Emma didn't know what possessed the young wolf, but her entire being seemed imbued with a power that was beyond normal magic. Obviously revealing this side of herself hadn't been necessary until now. Given the pendulum swings of behavior and emotion Ruby displayed in a brief period, Emma began to seriously speculate on the truth concerning her relationship with Regina.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ruby cleared her throat, as she moved to a position behind her. "Ready, Emma? Just relax and do just whatever you and Regina did to the clouds in Neverland."

Emma settled, concentrated and slowly began to build her magic. She jumped as Ruby placed both hands on her shoulders and she felt a surge of power, magic bursting from her hands.

The ease and control surprised her. Was this why Regina kept Ruby close? Did the wolf have an ability to affect magic? She ceased her silent questions as the cloudbank grew rapidly to cover the moon and hide the shadows, much like Emma and Regina had accomplished together on Skull Island.

"Good job, Maleficent can now come out to play." Ruby pushed forward as the two ran past the protective wards toward the dark crypt to begin their hunt. "Emma, I know you have questions about what I just did. Just know, by using a rare form of innate magic, I can boost your ability to channel magic among other things. Regina sarcastically calls it 'getting my alpha wolf on.' "

Emma nodded and Ruby was quiet for a bit, before coming to a halt not far from their target destination. "You don't say it, but you are far too discerning not to have figured out the relationship I have with her isn't a normal one. I... _we_ appreciate your discretion."

Emma was surprised at the frank words, seeing yet another side of Ruby, one that revealed the werewolf's depth of perception and hidden intelligence. She reached out to grasp Ruby's arm hoping to convey her sincerity. "Whatever was between you and Regina was your business and only your business. I think my mother picked up your friendship was more than you two let on and I think she's upset by it, but I can't speak for her. What I personally saw over these past couple of days was a closeness and easiness I envy. You have nothing to explain… and I am so sorry for your loss."

A soft smile appeared even as the glow in Ruby's eyes intensified. "Thank you."

"Well, isn't this touching… the savior and the big bad wolf." Maleficent stood before them, rags hanging from her desiccated body, blond hair drooping, eyes burning blood red.

Emma jumped backward at the lich's arrival, but Ruby never moved, simply stood with the same grin on her face. "Hello, Maleficent. Regina sends her apologies for not joining us, but she's here in spirit."

It was in that moment Emma realized she didn't have a clear understanding of what Ruby intended to do to lure the lich back toward the waiting defenders. She only hoped the wolf hadn't lost her mind when she lost her best friend because she was showing signs of what could only be described as madness by taunting the creature.

"Regina is dead, I felt it wolf. Seriously, she could have chosen someone more worthy than you to champion her… you failed your queen yet again. And providing me with such fresh meat too... first Regina and now the savior? Seems I'm the wolf and you're the sheep." Maleficent was obviously trying to rile Ruby, even anger or hurt her.

What she didn't expect was Ruby's low chuckle. The wolf was amused, not succumbing to the lich's goading, even as she shifted her feet to a ready stance. "Hmmmm. So it would seem. But one thing my history with Regina has shown me time and again… things are _never_ what they seem."

Emma watched as Ruby began a slow walk drawing the lich's attention. Her movement and voice lulled the lich into discounting Emma's presence as she fell under the spell the werewolf was weaving. "We discovered your phylactery, Mal… pretty ingenious actually… using Regina's darkness against her. You understand the link is now broken? And what that means, yes?"

"Of course… and I'm guessing you do too. You may kill me wolf, but I will take you, the savior… and whoever else crosses my path with me."

Ruby sighed, running her hands through her dark mane of hair. "Mal, I normally hate to disappoint, but I'll make an exception for you. Truth is… you _can't_ kill me. Some kind of weird _'Harry Potter'_ type spell where if someone dies protecting someone they love, the loved one is protected… blah, blah... I don't know, Regina explained it, enacted it on me as a failsafe… just so I could kill you if she wasn't around to do the honors herself."

Ruby looked to Emma, an unspoken plea in her golden eyes. Emma nodded in silent acceptance somehow knowing the wolf wanted her continued discretion for whatever was about to happen.

Ruby smiled her thanks before addressing Maleficent once more. "You think you've won, but in actuality, you've won nothing… not even Regina's death. If she were truly dead, I would be as well. Such is the nature of our relationship. Her heart? It's still beating… and now free of your taint."

Maleficent had grown still as she reflected on Ruby's statements. "Regina's not just your _friend_ is she, wolf? In the Enchanted Forest… the things she did ... still does. So what... she's your true love, wolf? If that's the case you should know true love isn't capable of holding her here… "

"No, she's not my true love... But, you're right, true love can't hold her... but I can." Ruby's words continued to work their own form of magic as Emma was mesmerized by the interplay between the two. "Her body is protected inside the confines of her vault. Her heart is hidden safely beyond your reach."

Emma readied herself as Maleficent began moving. The lich was clearly agitated. The two began circling each other, putting Maleficent between Emma and Ruby. She slowly walked to stay behind the lich even as Ruby spoke up, her voice vibrating with heavy emotion. "Instead of death breaking your hold, her willing sacrifice... a sacrifice born of the love she has for me, severed it. Her soul is held securely, entwined within my own… just as it has been for decades."

The lich stopped moving, the darkness around her growing. Emma drew on her magic, surrounding herself in a protective shield. She couldn't place one on Ruby as the lich was between them, but the wolf's next words proved she probably needn't worry.

"What Regina and I have, we can never have with anyone else. You can have many 'true loves' over a lifetime... there are many forms of 'true love'. But you can only _ever_ have one soulmate... and Regina is mine."

Emma froze in astonishment at the wolf's revelation, even as she berated herself for not having suspected it. She fully understood what Ruby wanted from her now... to maintain their secret, knowing she was going to use it to provoke the lich.

These thoughts blew swiftly through her mind as the scene in front of her exploded. The lich released a dark blast but Ruby dodged it, her movements quick and alert. She shifted into her four legged form and took off at an angle just as Emma released her own energy bolt at the creature. Her magic threw the lich past the wolf as they took off toward the vault and the waiting defenders.

Ruby's coat glistened in the dim light, golden and purple hues sparking along her back and sides as she ran, her golden eyes ablaze. She seemed larger than usual and if the circumstances were different, Emma would take time to admire Ruby in her wolf form for she was a beautiful creature.

The lich was closing fast as Emma released two more energy blasts to slow her. They could see the vault as they broke through the trees. Emma kept running as Ruby broke stride giving the lich time to catch up. When Maleficent passed the tree line into the open, flaming arrows were launched in succession cutting off her escape route back into the trees as the area was lit in a half circle of fire. This served to enrage the creature and she lunged at the wolf who nimbly stepped aside drawing her further toward the vault. Silver-tipped arrows flew hitting the lich, magically skirting the werewolf. The scream that erupted from the creature shook the defenders, knocking most down.

As Emma approached the vault, she saw Granny Lucas raise her crossbow, the light-infused bolt ready for launch. Emma turned, ready to let loose with her magic when she saw Ruby rolling over, attempting to regain her feet. Seeing her granddaughter in perceived danger apparently angered the older wolf. She planted both feet, took aim and fired.

The bolt hit the lich in the abdomen, stopping her instantly as she let loose another shriek so shrill in its intensity it dropped the two werewolves and caused Emma a sharp, lancing pain in her head.

The lich put both hands on the bolt and pulled it out before staggering towards Ruby as the beleaguered wolf struggled to regain her feet. Light poured from the wound, even oozing out from the areas where flesh was absent.

To her right, Emma could see Charming, Hook and Mulan closing in on the lich from behind, swords drawn. Graham ran to Ruby as she shifted back to her human form. He picked her up, ran toward the vault and set her down behind the protective wards. Giving her a brief kiss, he laid his bow and quiver beside her, drew his sword and joined the others forming a loose circle around the lich.

Emma saw Snow, standing proud, bow drawn taut, body relaxed as the light-infused arrow flew, a streak of white brilliance ending its journey in a magnificent eruption of energy as it embedded itself deep in the lich's skull.

As Maleficent screamed in obvious pain, the light grew and pulsed gradually breaking down the darkness. Her form began to disintegrate. Lurching forward, she encountered the final movement of Regina's carefully orchestrated symphony.

Robin Hood appeared, his light magic arrow already in flight as it struck the creature in the chest, piercing her black heart. The arrow exploded, driving away all darkness as the lich's form shuddered, fissures formed in the skin as light poured out. Her body decaying around her, the lich crumpled in a heap, her screams slowly diminishing until there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

The defenders remained vigilant as Emma drew on her magic once more, channeling it to create a strong breeze, scattering the remains over as large an area as possible in an effort to prevent Maleficent's return.

Emma took a deep breath to steady her trembling body when she felt strong arms embrace her from behind. She turned and kissed Hook before throwing her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"It's ok, love, it's over…" Hook said as she relaxed her grip.

Looking deep in his eyes, Emma shook her head. "No, there's one more thing we have to do..."

* * *

Ruby stood over the bier gazing at Regina's still form, knowing she had one shot to pull off the biggest gamble of both their lives. She was so absorbed in what she was about to attempt, she didn't sense Tink until the woman was standing beside her. The former fairy put her hand lightly on Ruby's back. Ruby didn't react to her presence as Tink leaned in, speaking quietly in her ear. "I have no idea what you're feeling, Ruby, but I am here for you."

Ruby didn't move, but simply replied to the expression of sympathy, allowing her words to further center her, settle her. "During the initial chase from Maleficent's lair, we submerged ourselves in the bond. I knew when she decided to sacrifice herself, I saw it in her eyes, even as I felt it in my soul. I... couldn't stop her. She magically threw me clear when Maleficent summoned that dark blast. It slammed into her… and I experienced every ounce of pain she suffered, I felt her slipping from me, my senses were completely fractured. And… Emma knows now. I admitted to the truth of our relationship to … piss Maleficent off. I knew she would lose control making it easier to get her to follow us into the trap."

Tink remained quiet as Ruby spoke, her voice soft so not to be overheard. "Tink, I have her, she's still with me but she's beginning to slip away. If I lose her, I won't be long following her in death. Our souls are too intertwined now for there to be any other outcome."

Ruby saw a look of sorrow flash across Tink's face before a new one appeared. Determination. Regina had chosen well when trusting the fairy with their secret.

"Ruby… Regina sent me and Henry away from the mansion this morning… leaving only the two of you… she knew this was a possibility and she wanted to prepare you both. I'm right, aren't I? If your bond is so tight now, she would never allow you to be at risk so she made sure she would survive this. She planned for everything… even this." Tink waved her hand over the figure lying in front of them.

Ruby nodded as she noticed the glances the others were shooting in their direction. "When I'm ready, can you break the preservation spell?" Tink nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Squeezing Tink's arm in thanks, she took a deep breath and addressed the somber group. "Before I say anything, I'll have you know I haven't lost my mind and we are about to finish what Maleficent started. While Regina's counterplan didn't work exactly as we hoped, it worked well enough the endgame has arrived with a really good chance to succeed. We're going to resurrect her."

Ruby registered their stunned silence. She continued before they could question her. "Regina's heart, free of the lich's taint, beats strongly within my own. It's why I've been… different. She's been influencing my actions while not directly controlling them. She's enabled me… and only me... to remove it and put it back where it belongs."

Hook grunted at this information. "Like mother, like daughter. Cora cast the same spell allowing me to remove Aurora's heart." He looked at Mulan then amended his statement. "...and I am … extremely remorseful for what I did." The warrior nodded with a slight smile. Roland, ensconced in her arms, nodded along with her.

Ruby's attention was drawn to Roland who watched with an intenseness not usually found in a child his age. Shifting her gaze to Hook, she shook her head. "It's similar, but Regina protected our joined hearts so no one can remove them but me."

She looked at Robin and Henry who stood together on the right side of the bier opposite her. "When I replace her heart, you two will bestow '_True Love's Kiss'_ upon her. I know she's not cursed, but the key to bringing her back is _love_." She smiled softly. "Only one of you is probably necessary, but since she has two true loves, let's stack the deck."

Waving Emma over to her side, Ruby addressed her. "I need you to magically boost me, just a slow, steady flow. I'm a little … tired." Emma nodded and put her hand on Ruby's back standing just slightly behind and to her left.

When she saw everyone was ready, she signaled Tink to break the preservation spell as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the soulbond. Diving deeper than she had ever gone into the link, she drew Regina to her, effectively pulling her back towards life. Plunging her right hand into her chest, she gently wrapped it around Regina's heart, extracting it from her own.

The organ pulsed a true red, the silver strands brilliantly dominating, the golden strands glowing softly, wound around and through the darkness.

Henry sucked in his next breath as he must have realized what he _wasn't_ seeing. "It's gone! The bright purple streak! That was how you figured it out!"

Ruby could feel the sweat break out across her brow as she chuckled. "Very good, Henry… you're definitely your mother's son… and I mean both of them."

She took a moment to prepare then caught the gazes of Robin and Henry. "Ready?"

When they both nodded, she turned her head slightly to Emma. "Slow and steady."

Feeling the warm surge, Ruby switched Regina's heart to her left hand before plunging the organ into her sorceress's chest. Placing her right hand on Regina's forehead, she once again pulled hard on the soulbond.

"Now you two…" The strain was growing as Robin kissed Regina's lips and Henry her right temple. She felt the barrier greatly weaken as "true love's kiss" worked its magic. She intensified the pull on the bond but still the barrier persisted.

She was about to ask Emma for more energy when the unexpected happened. Roland reached down from his perch on Mulan's hip and placed his hand on Regina's chest where Ruby was holding her heart. "Come on, Wa'gina! Wake up!"

The touch of innocence shattered the final barrier as her sorceress shuddered, drawing in a deep breath before letting out a small moan.

Ruby let out a small gasp of relief as she removed her hand and let the power of her alpha wolf wane. She promptly collapsed on her sorceress, tears falling unashamedly as she finally broke down, huge sobs muffled in Regina's shoulder. Welcoming arms surrounded her, one hand on the back of her head, soothing her. Resting safe within the protective embrace of her soulmate, she succumbed to the disparate emotions she'd buried, uncaring of her audience.

Finally exhausting herself, her body eased when her mind, soul and heart were flooded once again with Regina's presence.

Raising up, Ruby smiled broadly as tears of joy continued falling. Regina reached up, wiping the moisture from Ruby's face as she smiled that beautiful, mischievous smile Ruby knew was for her alone. "Well done, my Little Wolf... well done."

{End of Chapter}

* * *

_**A/N: Epilogue to follow**_


	13. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off this project. However, I do enjoy vacations to Storybrooke, Maine and the Enchanted Forest on occasion. The landscapes are magnificent and it's a joy to play with the natives._**

**_A/N: Still don't own 'Star Wars'_**

* * *

_Epilogue  
__Three weeks later__  
_

Regina sat in her kitchen eating the breakfast her son had insisted on making. She had to admit, his attempts at creating the perfect omelet were improving by leaps and bounds. Mostly, she enjoyed spending time with him.

"Henry, I don't know what your plans are today since school's out, but Tinkerbell and Emma are coming over a little later so we can practice magic. I thought you might be interested in watching?"

"Wow that would be cool, Mom…" Henry looked down at his now empty plate.

"But…?" Regina was curious at what could keep her magic enamored son from jumping at the chance to observe.

"Robin offered to take me and Roland out to the woods and teach us how to track. Ruby's taught me a lot, but I thought it would be fun and I could get to know him. Plus, he's offered to show me how to use a bow, but … umm, I had to talk to you about it first. I think he doesn't want to get in trouble with you, but Mom... how awesome is it to learn archery from _Robin Hood?!_"

Regina smiled and maintained her composure. Inside, she was ecstatic Robin wanted to spend time with Henry and her son wanted the same.

After the fallout with the lich had settled, Robin talked with Marian about their situation and Roland. Robin forgave Marian for her duplicity and deal with Rumplestiltskin. In the end, Marian had refused to give up their son so he had forgiven her and made arrangements for joint custody. He felt it was the honorable thing to do and best for Roland.

Thinking of Robin brought on the now familiar sense of butterflies erupting in her stomach and a dreamy smile formed on her face.

A low chuckle interrupted her musings. "Your face is doing that thing, Mom."

"Oh shut it, you." Regina playfully swatted at him across the island. "You know I trust Robin to teach you _and_ keep you safe. You have my permission."

"Awesome! Thank you!" Henry's expression was all the thanks she needed as he grabbed his phone and sent a text confirmation to Robin. They talked for a few minutes about safety with Regina making sure he understood he was to obey Robin's instructions when he changed the subject in an obvious attempt to redirect her focus. "So, Ruby and Graham are coming back today?"

"Yes... I thought I would invite them over for dinner tonight along with Robin and Roland. I figured we could all settle in afterwards and watch movies over bowls of popcorn and ice cream… you know, as a family."

The grin that split Henry's face was everything she could want. "That sounds like a lot of fun… and I know the perfect movie."

He jumped off the stool, ran over and hugged her just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the outlaw prince and his son. A fresh onslaught of butterflies attacked her stomach as they both went to answer the door.

Her breath caught in her chest when Henry opened the door and Robin smiled, his eyes fixed on her face as hers were on his.

"Good morning, Regina…" Robin stood transfixed, his expression one of reverence. She could feel her insides melting.

As much as she loved Daniel, what she felt for and with Robin was different, more complete. Daniel would always have a very special place in her heart, he was her first true love. But where Daniel was warmth and safety, Robin consumed her, wrapping her in the heat of his love and devotion. He challenged her, treated her as an equal while at the same time elevating her to a place that never left her questioning how much he loved her, how much he adored her.

Over these past few weeks, Regina was slowly learning to let go of her fears and let him love her. It was new… exciting… exhilarating. Once she got past the initial panic, she relaxed and allowed things to happen without trying to force herself or Robin into any preconceived notion of what their relationship was going to be.

Henry broke her reverie by kissing her on the cheek before reaching down to grab Roland and throw him over his shoulder, much to the squealing delight of the youngster. He tactfully took off up the sidewalk, leaving Regina and Robin alone.

Robin walked up and took her hands in both of his, causing an icy thrill of excitement to permeate up her arms and into the rest of her body. "You're beautiful." The relaxed smile never left his face as she was drawn into his gaze.

"Thank you… but I haven't even dressed this morning…" He put his finger against her lips, effectively shushing her as the electric current of his touch shot through her like a magic spell gone awry.

"No, I prefer you just like this… I'm awed with your natural beauty. Nothing is more breath-taking to me than seeing you as you truly are… no masks, no trickery... no pain… just you happy, smiling. Knowing your smile is for me. It's everything I could ever want… and after almost losing you, it's beyond what I could ever have hoped for."

He leaned in and gently kissed her, a simple promise of things to come. He released her and took a few steps before she called out.

"Robin?" Regina sauntered up to him and he easily enfolded her into his arms. His head resting comfortably against hers, she spoke softly into his ear. "You are a big part of my _happily ever after_."

She smiled as she looked deep into his eyes, finding the sparkle that lit her heart. "Now… take care of those two, plus yourself because I want no excuses for missing dinner tonight."

Robin laughed, "I promise… and I love you." Kissing her again, he turned to catch up to Henry who was watching them with what Regina could only term as "the cat that ate the canary" look on his face. Henry put two fingers to his lips, kissing them before holding them out to Regina. Tears in her eyes as she looked at her son, she repeated the gesture and watched until they were out of sight.

Reentering the house, she took in the silence, reveling in the feel of rightness that flooded her. Robin was free to pursue a life with her and her relationship with Henry was never better.

To top off her already wonderful morning, her soulmate was returning from a ten day vacation with Graham. She couldn't quantify her extreme anticipation at the return of her wolf, so as with everything else surrounding them, she didn't even try. Instead she headed up to get ready for the day, basking in the feeling of being happy for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

For safety reasons, Regina decided to have their magic sessions in her backyard as it was magically shielded. She and Emma were conjuring light magic and releasing it into a boulder in the middle of the yard as Tink directed. Emma was mumbling something about not being able to concentrate when a brilliant lightning strike left Regina's hand and shattered the boulder into several pieces.

"Wow, Regina, that was amazing... and your fastest time yet! I hope you weren't fond of that rock though..." Tinkerbell's overt enthusiasm was negated somewhat by Emma's laughter.

Regina tried to look annoyed at the deputy which was hard to do given her huge grin. Looking across the yard, she unsuccessfully rebuked the woman as she allowed her excitement to finally show. "Emma, shut it."

"She's cheating, Tink." Emma said, pointing to the side of the house.

Propped against the corner, Ruby stood watching with arms folded. From the other woman's easy bearing and her own light hold on their bond, Regina knew her wolf was relaxed and content. Given the smirk on her lips and gleam in her eyes, Ruby was also in a playful mood.

Tink let out a snort of annoyance. "Hi, Ruby. Welcome back. You're just in time to see Regina fall back into her old habits of codependency."

"Just that one time! She's been standing there for the last fifteen minutes! And we're not codependent!" Regina was suitably irritated, but the joy of seeing Ruby had finally caused her to slip and touch the bond, which precipitated the speed and power of her channeling.

Ruby's answering laugh was low and full of mirth as she walked over to her friends. "Well… we _are_ just a little codependent."

Regina studied her wolf closely as she greeted first Tink and then Emma with hugs. After a few minutes of pleasantries, the two made excuses and went inside leaving Regina alone with her soulmate.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait until tonight to see you. Graham went to the station to catch up and sign off on paperwork." Ruby's eyes were wide and bright blue, indicative of her happiness.

Regina sensed the increased touch on their bond as her wolf reached out, obviously feeling the need for them to reconnect as strongly as she did. "I never mind seeing you, Little Wolf, you look well. I think the separation did us both some good. Though the connection is definitely stronger than before, I no longer feel like I've taken up residence in your head."

Ruby's expression changed to one of reflection. "It felt differently to me, but similar enough to what I normally feel with you only more… intense? It's like you were steadily guiding my actions, encouraging me. Your presence was the strongest and most comforting when I triggered my alpha. You kept me calm and I felt… free, like nothing she could do would stop us."

Regina wondered at this. Her precise recollections were sketchy, more emotion than actual memory. She remembered feeling… safe, surrounded by the presence of her wolf as never before. Ruby's soul proved to be her sanctuary. She filled that sanctuary with love for her soulmate and the confidence she knew Ruby would need to assume command of the situation with her own physical absence.

Their joining during those few hours also caused Regina a renewed surge of guilt given Ruby's complete submission to her and her plan, but it had always been that way with them.

Despite the horrors the Evil Queen had perpetuated so long ago in the Enchanted Forest, Ruby challenged her. She was physically Regina's prisoner, but Ruby controlled their interactions in large part through willing submission. Ruby's passion was able to temper the rage that drove Regina and quell the darkness. Ruby recognized what was occurring as their soulbond formed and willingly accepted the abuse. She forced Regina down a path of her choosing until Regina recognized what was between them and offered to make it permanent.

"My queen, we wouldn't be who we are now, either individually or together if things hadn't happened as they did all those years ago. And you know better than anyone my choices are driven by my desires… of my own free will. That includes our bond and everything leading up to it. Regina... please… for once and for all, let it go." Of course Ruby knew what path her reminiscing had carried her. She always knew. Soulbond or not, her wolf could read her as no one else could. Ruby reached over and took Regina's hand, placing it on her chest, demonstrating her absolute trust once again.

Regina flattened her hand against Ruby's chest then took her wolf's right hand in her left and for the first time ever, brought that hand to rest above her own heart. "I will forever regret what I did to you, but I don't regret where it's brought us. I don't deserve you, I never did, but I'm thankful every day I have you."

"We can agree to disagree about what we each deserve, Regina, but I wouldn't change _anything._"

Regina felt a smile break across the whole of her face as Ruby returned it with a definite mischievous bent. "And on that note, my queen, I am so… thankful the recent intensity of our bond has lessened because you were... driving... me… nuts. I mean that... literally. Now, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!"

Regina's laugh came out as a chuckle. "Yeah, I didn't miss you either." She pulled back but not before punching her wolf in the shoulder as Ruby turned and bolted through the back door in search of food.

* * *

Ruby sat on the back porch watching the three as they continued practice. Emma and Regina worked very well together and their relationship was moving in a positive direction. The abrupt shift was due in large part to Emma's new understanding of Ruby's connection to Regina.

Over a lighthearted lunch, Ruby and Regina answered general questions from Tink and Emma concerning their soulbond while glossing over the situation that spawned it.

The conversation flowed over many topics but generally came back to Ruby's willingness to befriend Emma when she first arrived in Storybrooke despite the animosity between Emma and Regina. Emma had asked why she had never taken sides in her feud with Regina given their soulbond. Ruby explained she wanted the two to make peace, for Henry's sake if not their own, but she would have chosen Regina if forced. Emma accepted her explanation without further questions, obviously understanding that Regina hadn't asked Ruby to choose.

Lost in her thoughts, it took Ruby a second to realize the doorbell was ringing. As the others were occupied, she went to answer the door and discovered Snow standing on the other side.

"Ruby! Umm, hi, I didn't know you were back… and you're … here." Snow looked very uncomfortable … and angry. Ruby felt sadness mixed with a good dose of apprehension wash over her. While Snow had no idea the depth of her relationship with Regina, Ruby knew she understood enough to feel betrayed by her supposed "best friend".

Swallowing her uneasiness, Ruby smiled as warmly as she could ignoring the guilt manifesting itself through the tightening of her chest. "We returned last night. It's good to see you, Snow, come on in. Regina's in the backyard with Emma and Tink… they're practicing. Once Regina can master summoning light magic on demand... well, without being in a life or death situation, she'll be able to help Emma with fine tuning. I think working together like this has been good for both of them."

Ruby knew she was talking fast and flying from one sentence to the next, but Snow's unexpected appearance had thrown her off. She wasn't ready to answer questions she knew Snow had.

"Ruby, I was expecting to have this conversation with Regina, but since you're… here, ... I'll just ask you directly. If you were ever my friend, then please don't lie to me. Were you the reason why I was never able to defeat Regina? Were you spying on me for her?"

Ok, apparently they were going to have this conversation whether Ruby was ready or not. She sighed, running her hand through her thick mane of dark hair before lightly taking Snow's arm and guiding her into the living room.

"Umm, can I get you something to drink?" Ruby was deflecting. She knew Snow was aware of things Ruby hadn't given her reason to consider in the past.

"No, I'd rather have an answer to my questions."

Ruby hesitated, unsure where to start or what to say.

When she failed to answer immediately, Snow continued. "I mean, you're really comfortable here. You answer the door, offer drinks out of courtesy, like you belong here, like it's your home. I never noticed while we were under the curse, but it's become apparent after it was broken you were closer to her than I would have thought _my best friend_ should be to the woman who caused all this mess and ruined our lives.

"Ruby, I'm not so shallow that I'm ignoring the fact she's changed, but can you explain how she calls you her best friend when I've thought all along you were mine?"

Closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand, Ruby held up the other and Snow ceased speaking. "Snow… to answer your questions. Yes, I was the reason you were never able to defeat Regina, but no, I never spied on you for her. What I did was everything in my power to keep you both from killing each other."

Ruby looked up to see Snow's mouth agape. Tears filled her friend's eyes.

"I didn't betray you Snow and I value our friendship. I don't know that I can explain this in any form you can understand or forgive me for. It began years ago, during those months I was... um, _away_. I got to know Regina, the woman behind the mask of the Evil Queen. I saw a glimpse of the Regina you met when you were a little girl. I also saw an opportunity to end the conflict between you two and I took it."

This conversation was making Ruby tired and her heart was hurting, so she wasn't surprised when Regina appeared in the doorway with Emma and Tink in tow. "Everything Ruby said is true, Snow. I know you don't understand, but Ruby is as much your friend as she ever was. I don't want to interfere with your friendship, as long as you respect ours in return."

Ruby felt the tightness in her chest loosen a little. She walked over to Snow and put her hands on her shoulders, making sure her friend didn't look away. "You stood up for me at a time I needed it most. I merely returned the favor by standing up for you against the Evil Queen. Getting to know the woman behind the Queen did nothing to affect our friendship. I only wanted to protect you both."

Regina moved further into the room. "If it makes any difference Snow, Ruby was the reason I cast the curse instead of killing you and why I quit slaughtering people… she greatly influenced my actions. That influence had nothing to do with you or me. It has to do her... with the person _she_ is. In the end, she saved us both. Please don't hold it ... or rather, me against her."

Ruby saw the impact Regina's words had on Snow even as she felt the affirming warmth from her sorceress flow through their connection.

Snow's gaze moved between Ruby and Regina as she reached up to put her hands on Ruby's wrists where she still held her. The tears in Snow's eyes fell, but no new ones formed as a slight smile appeared. "Ok, just give me a little time to work through all of this. It's a big shock, but… just give me some time."

Ruby felt the weight fall from her shoulders as her stomach settled. Squeezing Snow's shoulders, she released her and stepped back as Tink and Emma moved from the doorway into the room.

Tinkerbell obviously decided the mood still needed some lightening up. "Well, if you're interested, Emma has been progressing in practice to the point she can summon and hold her magic without singeing anyone. I, for one, am extremely grateful."

Laughter exploded around the room along with the groans of the deputy when Tink pointed out the burnt tips of her hair.

* * *

Regina reclined on her sofa, curled up with Henry on her left, Robin on her right and Roland half in her lap, half in Robin's. Ruby had cuddled up with Graham on the loveseat taking great pleasure in feeding him popcorn between eating handfuls on her own. Her wolf really was insatiable when it came to food.

With Henry in charge of the TV remote, he decided the adults… and Roland, needed to be introduced to one of the greatest movies of all time. _Star Wars IV: A New Hope_. Regina had to admit the special effects weren't half bad considering the movie was almost forty years old.

Ruby piped up between mouthfuls. "I don't know Henry, what do you think about Regina magicking me up one of those light swords? Maybe with a blue blade to match my eyes?" She might have been talking to Henry, but her smirk was aimed directly at Regina.

"Yeah, blue... or what about gold, to match your eyes in wolf form?" Henry looked at first Ruby, then Regina, a ghost of a smile lighting his lips. "What do you say, Mom? Would you make us both one? I'd like a green one. Then Ruby and I can practice with each other... Grandpa could teach me sword fighting! That would be so cool!"

Regina held up her hand with a 'stop please' gesture. "Ok, ok, ok... wait a minute. Number one, your grammar is atrocious, Little Wolf. Number two... I don't know the first thing about conjuring magic light swords..."

"They're called lightsabers…" Henry, still had that impish grin plastered across his face as he corrected her. She shook her head at how easily Henry fell into the role of Ruby's willing accomplice … but then they had been doing that since Henry was two years old so it wasn't a surprise.

"Alright, whatever. Number three. If you're going to learn sword fighting, you're going to learn from a master who actually knows how to properly wield a sword. That would be Mulan." Ruby cackled at this remark along with Graham and Robin, all knowing full well she was taking a dig at Charming. "Finally, I'm not so adept at healing magic. If you chop something off, I don't think I could reattach it, so ... probably not a good idea."

Regina noticed Ruby about to say something so she continued without a break. "That goes for you too, Little Wolf. Your claws are sharper than any sword and your eyes glow brighter than those blades. I think you should stick with what works for you."

"Killjoy." Ruby's expression was enough to send all of them into a fit of laughter.

The easy camaraderie of her chosen family caused Regina to reflect on the last few weeks. The events could have pulled them apart, left them flailing over the destruction and death of loved ones. Instead, they mourned the losses and drew together, finding comfort in each other.

The dreamy smile Henry was so fond of teasing her about broke over her with a sustained rush of well-being. Seeing the content expressions on the faces of her soulmate and sheriff, the adoring look on Robin's, the innocent charm of Roland's and the sparkle in her son's eyes, she felt peace.

They had shown her the truest heart of all, a heart she never imagined could be hers. A heart of love.

_{End of Story}_


End file.
